Darkness
by Ashley.R.Us
Summary: Naru has returned from England after a year, and things have returned back to normal for the gang. A case has come up in a old apartment complex, leaving SPR confused with no signs of a ghost inhabiting it. They soon learn, it's not always the ghost that should be feared, it's the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Today had been one of those days for Naru, one of those days where he locked himself in his office and requested tea. Mai would be at wit's end with him by now but she couldn't exactly find the time with the gang over. Monk was shouting as many jokes at one time he could, running from the chicken across the street to why two cows walked into a bar. They weren't especially bad but it got the Miko on his left to knock his head, complaining that he was giving her brain cancer from how stupid he was. Of course, the others were keeping her busy too, Yashura admitting his love for Lin while John and Masako played American card games together.

"Hey Mai!" She heard Monk shout as she poured yet another cup of tea for Naru, this was his fifth cup in the last hour and she couldn't help but wonder if Naru was going to get a disease from this. A disease from tea? She chuckled to herself as she walked back into the room, glancing over at Bou-san in expectance.

"Hm? I'm busy; Naru has requested five cups in an hour, five cups!" She complained loudly.

"What'd the lamp say to the man?" The man asked before she could start on her rant about Naru and she looked confused at him, the older man finally let out the pun with gasps of breath "Nothing. A lamp is an inanimate object. That'll get Naru cracking, I know it!" but before he could start again Ayako grabbed the joke book he had in his hands and threw it across the room into a plant, daring him with her eyes to move from the couch. That settled the room a bit as Mai went into Naru's office, standing there for a bit to watch him read files. She started working for him her freshman year of high school, and now in her senior year she was still here. Of course he had returned to England for a year, and she had been heartbroken during that time, she hadn't even tried getting a job for the first few months. Of course, her finances went downhill and finally she gave in her mourning and got a job at a fast food restaurant. It of course wasn't a good paying job, but nothing could be a good job compared to here. Monk would visit her a lot and try to force money on her, in fact all of her friends did but she refused. Then Naru came back and she took her job back, everything returned to normal. He didn't say any more about his past than what was given out by the boys; he was Oliver Davis, a man of the paranormal. She hadn't had the heart to search online to know everything about him; it seemed too personal, too delicate.

"Mai if you're just going to stand there like an idiot I suggest at least standing closing so I can get my tea" Naru scolded her from his spot and she realized she had been standing there for a while just thinking.

"Well excuse me" She grumbled then walked over and placed his tea on his desk and stood there for a second, acting like she expected a thank you. By now she didn't but it was almost like a game between the two of them, Masako called it teasing. She looked down at him, waiting, and he finally glanced up to frown at her. The young woman grinned slightly, the two looking at each other. While she never admitted it, when he looked up at her, her heart raced, and finally she couldn't stand it anymore. The young woman stood up to leave the room, though Naru called out to her before she made it to the door.

"Tell the others we have a case, we'll be leaving early tomorrow. It'll take a couple of hours to get there" he said and with that she excused herself from the room, letting out a loud sigh as she closed the door only to turn around to everyone staring at her. Even Lin was in there, looking at her curiously.

"Wha-What?" She said, feeling her face heat up, but in attempt to keep her pride she sat down in one of the chairs. Everyone was still pushing the two of them together, even Masako tried hinting every once and a while, but maybe that was because her and John had because very close to the pausing years. "We have a case tomorrow guys," She said, trying to divert their attention, "Naru said we have to get up early to go to it, he didn't explain very much about it though." She said with annoyance.

"I can't believe him, making a lady like me get up so early" Ayako complained which gave Monk a perfect opening to insult her, and the two were off at it again. Honestly they were getting along better, even though it didn't really show on the surface. Everyone at SPR was getting along better now days, even though they still did messed around like they did in their first year, things went by smoother. Masako didn't hate her anymore, in fact they were good friends, and she had been the one who kept Mai going during her heartbreak.

"I need to be going now guys, it's going to get dark soon and I don't want to deal with any trouble" She said, standing up. Mai picked up their cups and set them in the sink, deciding to wash them tomorrow.

"Are you going to walk home alone Mai?" Bou-san asked with a cautious look, but she just chuckled as she slipped on her coat.

"Bou-san I'm a senior in high school, I can take care of myself. Don't worry about it" she chuckled.

"It is better to be safe than sorry Taniyama-san" Lin said, as if trying to give the monk some ground to work on but she just ignored them and headed to Naru's office, deciding to tell him she was heading home since he might call for tea and find her gone.

"Mai, you seem to have grown into the habit of not knocking." Naru said, holding the bridge of his nose in annoyance but Mai knew it was best to ignore him. She never knocked anymore, he was just tired.

"I'm heading home Naru, make sure to close up soon ok? And make sure you turn off all the lights, and don't you dare fall asleep here again." She said.

"Have Lin drive you home" Naru said, looking up at her quickly.

"But Naru, my house isn't far, and it's a waste" She whined but with his expression she couldn't get herself to argue anymore and with a huff she exited the room to find Lin waiting for her by the door, obviously knowing of their conversation. With a grateful smile she walked with him out of the building and down the steps to the van. Lin started it up for the drive home, and Mai watched as the snowflakes hit the windshield. It was January, a week after New Year which kept the roads a little quieter without the hustle of shoppers.

"I'm sorry you have to go and do this Lin-san." She said, looking over at him with an apologetic look.

"It's fine Taniyama-san. Naru and I both know the dangers of Tokyo." He stated and she smiled. Lin was the real one of the group to have grown; he was a more talkive man, or least he responded to questions. He was now engaged to Madoka, with the woman running into the office to announce it to all of them a month ago. Their wedding would be in August, and of course, they had all been invited to join in on the events. Finally they stopped in front of her apartment complex and she started to get out before remembering something

"Oh, Lin-san, do you know anything about our case?"

"Naru said it would be in a private home Taniyama-san" He said with a small smile and she got out, bowing as he left and turned to her home. She had moved so many times last year, just to try to avoid trouble in neighborhoods, and she was about to move again after a shooting when Naru showed up. He had come into her home one day and made her pack, moving her into this apartment, he hadn't let her question it or its price. It was a nice complex, which made her wonder why her rent seemed to be so little, she guessed Naru had a hand in it.

"Time to pack I suppose" She sighed and heading inside and up the stairs to the third floor where her home was. It was actually a bit large and while she was messy it was impossible to make such a large place cluttered, while tiny spots of the house had her stuff piled up it was still too large for her. She had complained to Naru about that but he had said she could have people over that way. The place felt lonely with only one person and she turned on all the lights, illuminating the entire house with a glow. She wouldn't turn them off till she went to bed, and though she knew it was a waste she wasn't home that often anyways. While she wanted to take a shower, she knew it was too late and she needed to pack first anyways. She guessed in some ways life had changed, she was close to going to college soon if she got her scholarships and Naru should be taking college classes or something by now, though by how 'smart' he was he'd probably already finished it, after all wasn't his real name Professor Olive Davis? She wasn't sure and she questioned it as she hung up her coat and slipped off her shoes, walking to the back room where her bed was and started packing. She couldn't run around in her little skirts of her childhood anymore, she was almost an adult and she packed away jeans and sweaters.

"Time to go to bed, and rest before Naru is banging on the door" She mumbled to herself, and she yawned before slipping off her clothes then put on her pajamas. Backtracking she clicked off the lights as she walked back to the front door and made sure it was locked. Naru had given her a good scolding about that a couple of times. Then heading back to her rooms she pulled her covers over her, letting then settle over her face. Without Gene around her dreams were cutoff, and now dark, she didn't even have any normal dreams anymore. She wouldn't say it was scary but she did somehow lose a few hours of sleep because of the change. Finally, after an hour her exhaustion set in and the young woman fell into a restless dark slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

It was so tight here.

So dusty that she couldn't stop coughing.

Please. Please, she just wanted to live a little longer.

Please.

Mai awake to the sound of pounding on her door, and at first she thought it was part of her dream that was fading away in her mind. She couldn't even exactly remember what happened in it, who was she? Where was she? Well it didn't matter, the first matter of business was to answer the door because it was just growing in strength and she pulled herself out of her bed, shivering at the cold surface first before running to the door and opening it quickly to stop the knocking.

"You know, when someone doesn't answer it normally means they won't" She said with a huff as Naru walked in like he owned the place. Well technically he did, though he wouldn't directly admit it to her.

"I knew I had to keep knocking to wake you up" He said, settling down into one of her chairs and looked at her expectantly. "Tea Mai." And her day had started, she went to the kitchen, and set the kettle on the stove, then back into her bedroom where she changed quickly and grabbed her suitcase. At least Naru had enough manners to stay in the living room, looking around at her class books spread out on the floor, a year ago he would have looked through the home, snooping.

"I had a dream Naru." She started, pouring out his tea after it boiled and walking back into the living she sat it down in front of him, choosing to sit on the couch.

"I though you said you didn't dream anymore" He said with a bit of a curious expression, not even bothering to pick up his cup. When Naru left a year ago her connection through her dreams were completely cut like a pair of scissors to a wire. Lin had tried to reconnect her but it seemed impossible and was very apologetic about it, it seemed even Naru had pitied her when she had told him about the dark dreams the first time. His hasn't exactly showed a sad expression but he had at that time stopped drinking his tea and his eyebrow had been knitting in such a strange way. In fact he was doing it now, as if trying to explain this new development.

"I thought so too, but tonight I dreamt about something. It's very vague now, I just know I was somewhere small and dusty, I couldn't breathe very well" She said with a thoughtful look at him and his expression seemed to soften a bit, as if he felt pain at the thought of it. Then he drank his tea down and stood up, grabbing her suitcase.

"Come on Mai, Lin is waiting for us. We have a good hour on the road" He said as he pulled his jacket on and he mimicked him and pulled on a hat and gloves.

"But Naru I haven't even eaten breakfast yet." She moaned though still following him out the door after slipping on her boots, glad she did once she found herself in an inch of snow. Last night it had to have snowed at least three inches. Mai couldn't contain her grin as she reached down to pat the snow after her removed her gloves, giggling at the feeling of it brushing her fingers. She didn't even notice Naru watching her with a fond expression.

"I brought some food for you in the car since I knew we wouldn't have time." he said, trying to show they needed to get moving. "Put your gloves back on Mai and stop playing in the snow, you're working right now" Naru stated before heading down the stairs slowly, glancing back at her to make sure she was coming along.

"I know, I know." She grumbled and slipped her gloves back on and followed him down the stairs, grinning when he waited at the bottom and offered his hand to her on the last couple of steps. He had grown into some sort of a gentleman, at least sometimes. He opened the door for girls and wouldn't let her carry heavy boxes anymore. His parents had somehow gotten him to be a better man in that year, or maybe it was maturity, he wasn't a boy anymore. He had grown a couple of inches in that year and his shoulders were even stronger than before, Naru was officially a man now.

"I know I'm attractive Mai but stop staring." Naru said smuggling and she retorted by sticking out her tongue and looked away.

"I was just thinking that you look a lot older Naru." She said as he opened the van's door for her and she hoped into the middle while he set her suitcase in the back. She of course said a good morning to Lin who handed her a rice ball which she began to nibble on by the time Naru was back. Of course he would buy rice balls; at least they weren't strange flavors.

"Of course I look different Mai, time has passed after all." he said, referring to her last statement. He then scolded her for not wearing a seatbelt and once the three where settled they were off, at first it was just city but then it became countryside and Lin had to drive very slow because of all the snow. Mai considered complained that they should just go home but she didn't want to disrupt Lin's focus which was utterly on the road in order not to kill them, so she stayed silent for the ride, looking up at the ceiling then over at Naru's book and out the window. Speaking right now could get them killed and at that moment she wished she had taken this into consideration and brought a book with her. At least that would keep her entertained for the ride. She considered going to sleep for a while and she moved around a bit, trying to get comfortable, but her old ideals of being able to sleep anywhere was gone.

"Naru, are we almost there?" she whispered, willing to give up a little safety for the boredom that was increasing.

"Does it look like it?" He answered with another question of his own, and she shrugged her shoulders, glancing back over Lin's window, then Naru's, then back. There was a few homes showing up here and there, and from a distance she could see a town forming, she tried reading the name of the city but even that was covered in snow. There was a school and a bakery, not many people where walking around and it seemed even for the children school had been canceled. Then they stopped and she hopped up and down in her seat, trying to get Naru to move a bit faster, once he was out she jumped and stretched.

"That ride felt super long" She moaned, stretching out her aching muscles and Naru watched smugly before glancing over at the building beside the van, she then turned to see an apartment complex . It wasn't new though, it was broken down and many of the windows boarded up, it wasn't especially tall either, just a few stories. At first confused she watched him walk over and unlock it with keys he had pulled out of his pocket. He then propped it open with a rock before turning to her and Lin.

"Bring in the supplies, we'll be working on the first floor, don't go up the stairs yet. We have to see how strong they are." He said in a stressing tone, looking at her straight on. She knew she was a bit of a handful but he didn't need to do that anymore, she hadn't gotten into trouble since he had come back, it wasn't her fault if ghost were still going after her.

"I wonder who you're talking about" She said sarcastically before grabbing one of the boxes and headed in. The place was a dump with creaky wooden floors, for some reason they made her nervous, as if they might fall in. For now she couldn't think about it, with Naru on her tail and sat the box down in what seemed to be the management office, and then looked down the hallway. There were five doors, and stairs. The stairs where missing steps and the wood seemed to be rotting, she knew for a fact she wouldn't be heading up them any time soon. Maybe they could put a ladder there instead, and just knock them down, considering there was just a giant hole in the ceiling for the stairs after all.

"Come on Mai, we need to set up most of this before the others get here." Naru called out and she walked back out, grabbing another box, catching up him.

"Where is the person who employed us?" She asked with a bit of confusion, he had pulled out the keys from his pocket without anyone letting him in. He walked into the office, setting his box then hers before answering.

"The owner decided she didn't want to be here, but she gave us the information we needed" He said but had a sour look like he too found it rather rude not to even show up to let them in. Still they continued this pace of bringing in boxes and equipment before the other car showed up with the gang.

"You guys took so long!" Mai shouted though not very angry since she hugged and welcomed all of them into the building.

"Well Miss. Prissy here decided to not answer her doorbell so I had to go and pick everyone else up and when I came back she was just standing there, waiting" Monk complained dramatically and grabbed Mai in a big bear hug. "You would never do that to me would you?! You'd answer the door" He said before getting attacked by the Miko who complained he was going to crush her. Mai didn't dare answer since she too had Naru knocking at her door for who knows how long.

"If you are all done" Naru said with a growl and they all settled in, sitting on top of the boxes. Masako had agreed to sit on John's lap and Mai had hoped onto Yasuhura's, he was in college at the moment trying to form connections for her through it. Masako, him, and her had become a close knit of friends; they had gone to the pool, amusement park, even pulled pranks on others together. Of course, through her friendship, it seemed Naru got more annoyed with Yahura, one time he even ordered him out of the building for no reason she could see. "We're going to be investigating this apartment. It was made a good twenty years ago so the base is slightly cracked, we not be going onto the second or third floor until it is inspected by me and Lin. If it is safe we'll put cameras up there, otherwise we'll have to enter from an outside ladder to get into the upper floors. We have been informed that it is safe to be in but we'll be sleeping in a hotel near by just to be safe and change out times. The customer says she has been hearing knocking sounds from the floorboards and once felt something grab her and pull her through the flooring. Everyone must have a partner at all times, there will be no exceptions allowed." He said before standing up. "Mai, go with Masako and check temperatures, see if you can feel anything." He said and she headed out with the other girl as he handed out other jobs to the other members. At least she didn't have to set up the equipment on those shelves.

"I don't feel anything" Masako mumbled with a confused look and Mai looked at her.

"Really?" She asked, a bit shocked, Naru wasn't one to pick up a case unless he was sure there was ghost inhabiting it, but maybe this woman was paying very well. "That means we'll be in and out pretty soon right? Since there isn't anything here"

"But something is here Mai, I know it is," Masako started firmly, "it's just muffled enough that all I can know is that it's here, but not actually see it." She tried explaining. "Whatever it is, I don't like it at all Mai, it's strange. Have you felt anything?" Her friend asked and Mai thought about it. Had she felt anything? Nothing in the apartment seemed to through her off but the floorboards, something about this where nerve-wracking for her and she looked at her with a bit of a sheepish look.

"The floor boards are kinda creepy."

"I feel the same way."

Oh god, I can't thank all of you enough. I posted this as a newb. To this website and the response I got left me in tears. I literally was on the ground by my first review, almost sobbing from all my feels.

Thanks to Ageha for being my first ever review, I promise not to let you guys down.

Also thanks to ShinigamiinPeru, Cooper101, and Musical Teardrops. I'm so glad you guys like it and think everyone is in character.

Special thanks to the four of you for following it as well as missgg727.

I will probably get into the routine of posting around once a week so please look forward it, for now I'm going to get this started up and everything set into place.

3 Please continue to look after me.


	3. Chapter 3

Mai and Masako had just ventured back in time from their scan of the bottom floor to find Naru and the gang putting up the last of the equipment. They looked at each other with hidden grins, glad to have been gone enough long to not partake in that activity. They had already gotten a scare from it during the last case when one of the support beams broke and it started leaning toward them. Monk had described them as two chickens running around without their heads; they were out of the room and out of the building like two Olympians.

"Nice of you two return" Naru said, proving he was frustrated but the two had learned to ignore him and chuckled. John perked up once he saw Masako was back and asked her how the scan had gone, which she discloses to everyone so she wouldn't have to repeat.

"I don't feel a presence. Whatever it is out there, it's being muffled by something. It is here, just not strong enough for me to know its being" She said and everyone stood around, thinking deeply.

"Are you sure? I don't really feel anything at all" Monk said with a frown, "I walked in and didn't feel anything strange about the place, maybe this woman is just paranoid." He said and shrugged, everyone seemed to agree with him. There didn't seem to be anything here, but for the time being they had to check everything out, make sure there wasn't some of settling was causing this. They started by putting up cameras around the first five rooms while Lin and Naru looked at the stairs, once everyone came back Naru reported that they were too damaged to climb and if needed they would have to get into the upper floors from outside. Of course that meant only the guys would go up there, and they would to have to carry up the equipment with them. Time passed and everyone was finally settled in, they even found a couch in one of the rooms and moved it into the office, peeling off the plastic layer they found it looking rather new and the three youngster of the group played on them before digging around for change in the corners of it. Yashura was the most lucky, finding 500 yen, having searched through the lining of the old couch.

"No fair, only a criminal mastermind would look there" Mai complained, her and Masko yawning from all their play. Yashura shrugged with a smug look and he too joined them on the couch. They tried playing card games with John but her and Yashura didn't know how to play and the games were so confusing.

"So I scream go fish?" She asked

"No you just say go fish, you scream Uno" Masako said with a snort, and after a while the four of them got bored and started talking about their favorite snack foods. That of course got them all hungry and just then Mai remembered she had some food in her bag, she had learned her lesson from a couple of cases before when they had been trapped in a home during a blizzard and all there was to eat was instant ramen. She then offered up the idea and once the others got excited about it she got up and decided to tell the others so they wouldn't go looking for her.

"I'm going to go out and get my suitcase guys; it has some snacks in it." Mai said as she headed out the door, Naru looked up for a second as if judging whether to let her go but nodded. The door wasn't too far away; surly she couldn't get into any trouble by then. Heading out she went for the door but then right as she went to open it she heard knocking below her feet and she stopped, shock covering her features. Someone was knocking below her and she looked down at the wooden planks. The knocking stopped and moved a little down the hall, as if enticing her. Mai knew the best option would be to go outside and call for Naru. Whatever this spirit was, it had decided to pick on her first. Yet, she didn't follow the plan in her mind and she slowly followed it, the knocking going down the boards till it stopped at the stairs and she stopped, looking up. Now some common sense was kicking in, she should not go up the stairs, and turning around she started to head back. Something grabbed her leg. She let out a shriek as the boards below her feet broke and she was pulled down, her hands clawing at the boards around her, trying to find something to grip. The hand was gone now, as well as the tapping. She couldn't help though letting out a sob as she heard footsteps running toward her, Naru in front with a frantic look. He crouched down quickly, and directed Lin to grab her under her armpits; he did so, pulling her from the hole. She couldn't contain her shaking body as she was handed to Naru who held her close to him and ordered the others. Miko had to get the medical kit; Masako was going to go again around the home with John and Monk, while Lin was to review the footage.

"What were you thinking?" He hissed, holding her against his chest. She couldn't exactly think of what to respond as she just shook her head, trying to form a response.

"K-knocking" She managed out before she once again was letting out coughs from her tears. Ayako was back by now and with Naru's help escorted Mai back to the front office where she sat down on the couch. Her legs were scrapped from where Lin had pulled her up but she was otherwise unharmed, and her adrenaline was slowly decreasing, giving her the ability to think clearly now.

"Are you calm now?" Naru asked, seeming to have lost some of anger now that he saw that she was ok. He almost seemed to have steam rolling off him before and she nodding slowly, poking at her band aids on her legs. "What did you see Mai?" He asked, trying to be gentle with the girl. He had learned that yelling at her didn't get either of them anywhere, just more shouting and a crying girl, which he didn't exactly want at the moment.

"I was about to leave to get my suitcase when there was this knocking right below them. I knew I shouldn't follow it, but I don't know," She trailed off, thinking, "I kinda felt like something bad would happen if I didn't. So I followed them to the stairs and then I realized that going up the stairs was a bad idea and stopped. Then she grabbed me and pulled me" Mai mumbled, running her hands up and down the band aids.

"She?" He asked, an intent look and Mai looked up startled.

"Oh. I guess, I didn't really think about it. I guess it is a woman" she said, not exactly sure where she gotten the idea that this ghost was a female but for some reason it fit perfectly.

"I think you were possessed Mai" The young man, standing up and looking over at the screen where Lin was running the footage. It showed Mai slowly turning and walked down the hall, a small muffled knocking noise was being picked up through the static. Once she got to the stairs though she seemed as if she had just woken from a dream and turned to leave before the boards broke. Lin seemed to be searching for what had pulled her under, but as he went back and forth there was no evidence of something below her. "For the time being we'll treat this like an accident, I don't want to say it's a ghost just yet, we need to sit back and get more evidence." She nodded before slowly getting up and looked over at the doorway nervously.

"Can you walk with me to get my suitcase?" She said, showing obvious discomfort and walking around alone at the moment.

"Of course" He said, and with that he walked her out, pausing to listen for the knocks but it seemed the ghost had settled for the time being and Mai retrieved her suitcase and snacks without any trouble. Everyone slowly returned to base without anything new to share. Neither John nor Monk felt anything and Masako still felt that something was here, once they saw Mai's snacks though they all quickly feasted, eating up the cookies and crackers.

"Yasuhura I want you to look up the background of this building, more recent though. In the past five years" Naru said after they had all eaten their fill.

"I thought you said that woman gave you all the information we needed Naru?" Mai asked as she packed the food back into her suitcase for a later date.

"She gave me past records but when I asked for anything recent she said she didn't have those documents. It was suspicious" He said, head in hand and looking into the distances as if he was trying to come up for some strange reason to why the woman had decided to not give him that information. Mai knew this look; he was already trying to piece together the puzzle of this case without it even starting.

"Let's get to the hotel and go to bed first," Mai said gently, trying to get Naru to not get too ahead and become stressed, of course a yawn followed without her ability to stop it. The others agreed and the boys checked to make sure they had turned off all the lights while the three of them waited outside.

"I hope this ghost isn't going to target woman, it's really annoying when that happens" Ayako complained and the other two girls giggled, making her question them and go on a rant about how young people didn't show any respect anymore which made them laugh even harder. Once the tears from their laughter were gone Mai finally found the strength to speak.

"I don't think she is targeting woman, I don't think she was mad at me at all. I kinda felt like she was frustrated" Mai said thoughtfully and the other two looked at her with surprise. She wasn't sure why she felt this way, she just knew this spirit wasn't bad, not yet anyways, she wanted Mai to do something, and she would have followed her orders if Naru's talk about the stairs hadn't been going off in her brain. Even when possessed he was there, it was a bit sad.

"She?" Ayako asked and Mai shrugged her shoulders, unable to explain herself. Soon enough the boys came out and she hoped into the car with Lin and Naru, the three of them turning the heat on high. It wasn't snowing anymore but while they were inside it had defiantly multiplied somehow.

"Naru, what if snowflakes reproduced?" She asked sleepily, dozing off. Mai could have swore she heard him chuckle.

The next thing she knew she was in a bedroom, laying under a thick comforter. At first she panicked till she saw Masko asleep in the next bed over and Ayako in the next, someone must have brought her after she felt asleep in the van. Probably Monk, he liked carrying her like a baby, she had often complained he just needed to get his own child and carry it around but he seemed to just enjoy carrying her instead. She raised her fingers in front of her face, examining them then put them back under the blanket as the cold air got to them. She turned toward the window to see that snow was falling again, and she watched them fall for a while before she found herself falling back asleep, and turning away from the snow she hide into her covers, ready for the new day to come.

* * *

Hello my fellow humans! I know I said I would post around once a week but you guys just make me so happy I just couldn't stay away!

I would like to welcome aboard three new follows, you guys are so cool. I wish I had powers that let me hug people through the screen.

I would.

Seriously.

Welcome Ariana Taniyama, Cooper101, and Kitai-chan9. I hope you'll all be here for the entire ride. ^^

Also thank you to for the reviews, I am so happy to receive guys, you don't even know. So many feels.

Thank you Ariana for you two lovely reviews in a row, you really made me feel like I was leading this story in the right direction with your enthusiasm about my plot ideas. It makes me feel so special, thank you. ^^

Thank you Deadlyrose123 for yours too! The shooting was actually something I made up the spot, with Mai living in bad neighborhood the area probably had a lot of 'gang fights'. This one happened close to her complex which made her need to move some she wouldn't get caught up in it. Responsible Mai to the rescue!

Musical Teardrops. I love you. Thank you for reviewing both chapter with so much thought put into it and I'm glad you feel the same way about getting reviews. I'm glad I'm not alone.

ShinigamiinPeru thank you so much for your comments, you were my second review ever and it makes me feel all special and warm inside when you look forward to the climax as much as I do. :3

Please continue to support me as I work on this story. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

It was very early morning when Mai woke up, the sun wasn't even up yet but by her clock it was around six. She laid there for a bit, trying to think about what had happened during her sleep. Had she dreamed? She wasn't sure, it felt more like a scramble of thoughts all thrown together, she wasn't sure if she was half asleep and thinking during that time or truly asleep. Either way, it made her feel nervous, the 'dream' she had somewhat of a nightmare, she knew she had run from someone, running and gasped as she tried to escape. She had run into the apartment, she remembered it but during her terror she couldn't even remember why she knew it. Then everything went crazy from there, screaming and thrashing, she had tried to get away from that person. That man. It was defiantly a man. What had happened to her after that? She wasn't sure and as she laid there she shivered at the thought, just thinking about it made her stomach churn. It was best not to question it anymore. Turning over she checked on the other two girls, they were still asleep and she watched them for a bit. Checking the clock beside her she saw it was almost seven, the stores in the area should be open by now which meant she could have breakfast ready for everyone by the time they got up. Sitting up in bed she stepped on the floor, shivering at the cold. She went back and forth between just going there in her pajamas and putting on real clothing but she finally decided that it was better to have something nice on. Anyone could be up by this time and she changed into a large sweater and jeans, then pulled on her boots.

"Mai?" she heard Masako mumble from her covers and she chuckled at the sleepy girl.

"I'm just going to get some breakfast, don't worry" she whispered, her friend shrugged back into her comforter, signaling that Mai could leave and she head out of her room and closed the door. Turning around she looked down the hallway, she was glad they were staying in a hotel and not the apartment. The idea of something being below her scared her quite a bit and it seemed that everyone else had too been on edge after learning that as well. Naru had made a good choice of not staying there; the idea of a ghost in a building that was very old wasn't a good idea. Pulling on her jacket, she decided she would praise him later; she obviously wouldn't praise him too often, that would add to his already big ego. But a little praise here and there was good for a man his age, every time she praised him he always seemed pretty proud about and she couldn't contain a laugh at the pictures of Naru's ego boosting.

"What are you doing up so early Mai?" Someone said and she turning around quickly, almost getting dizzy from it. There was Naru, standing there in his work clothes. She eyed him back, suspicious as to whether he went to sleep. Without some form of sleep he become short-tempered. "I asked a question Mai." He said, showing that he was exhausted; his eyes were dark from the night.

"I was going out to get breakfast; you really need to get some sleep Naru." Mai said, slipping from her own business to his own. He didn't buy it thought and he sighed loudly, holding the bridge of his nose as if trying to understand her tiny mind.

"Mai, you would go out at six in the morning? I know shops are open but a young woman walking around at this time is an easy target" He said, shaking his head as if disappointed at her but she just snorted her nose at him.

"Don't scold me when you haven't slept at all Naru, you probably don't even know what you're saying" She stated, placing her hands on her hips as if preparing to fight, but Naru just seemed too exhausted to deal with her at the moment. He sighed and walked over to the couch in the lobby, taking his coat from the couch.

"At least have me come with you" He said, defeated.

"You should just go to sleep Naru, you're exhausted" Mai said gently, she didn't expect him to give in so easily and she defiantly didn't want him to go out in with how tired he was but he just shook his head, and zipped up her coat.

"I can sleep later" He said as he stepped out and she followed.

"When is later?" She interjected

"Later is when I'm dead" He said with a straight face and the two fell silent till she started laughing, almost falling down on the snowy ground from the inability to even see where she was going. She wasn't exactly sure if he meant it as a joke but his smug look told her that Naru's tired side had a sense of humor, the two stumbled into a store after some falls from Mai and remarks from Naru. She looked up at him with a grin, her cheeks red from the cold as well as her nose, an expression that he knew so well and he smirked back. The two picked breakfast the others and headed back, chatting back and forth.

"Oh Naru," Mai said, suddenly remembering her dream from the night, "I had another dream, well kind of. It was really scrambled, but it was a little clearer than the last one." The two then stopped on the doorstep of the hotel and he opened the door, the two sitting on the couch on the lobby. She then started again, slowly thinking out what she remembered. "I was running from someone, it was a man, and I ran into the apartment. I think he got me Naru" She said, the last part coming out softly and the two sat there for a while, the silence continuing for a while.

"Are you scared?" He asked

"I'm not a child anymore, I can handle it." She answered firmly and he looked at her with an expression she couldn't quiet read, she couldn't understand the look in his eyes. She then stood up from the couch, stretching. It was better just to not think about it and she grin as she picked up the groceries they had collected. "You better get some sleep Naru or else Monk's jokes will be getting on your nerves, I heard a little rumor that he got a new joke book" She called to him as she walked away and back to her room, not bothering to look behind at the young man watching her leave. At her door she could heard the other two talking and with a simple knock they opened the door and let her in.

"Where were you Mai?" Ayako said nervously, her motherly genes kicking in. Ayako really was her mother at this point, she made sure Mai was well dressed, well fed, and was always shouting at her about getting into danger. She and Monk would be the perfect balance to each other if they could get past their own prides; she knew for a fact everyone was secretly supporting the couple from behind.

"I went and got groceries" She said, setting the bentos into the mini fridge that the hotel provided.

"At seven in the morning?" The woman said, obviously leading up to a scolding about young woman taking care of themselves.

"Naru went with me" Mai stated with a proud smirk, but instantly regretted it at the large smiles on both women. They started questioning her all about it, cooing and poking her sides as they giggled. Obviously she should have just said she went alone and stood against Ayako's wrath, but there was turning back now, and she just pouted as they continued to pry at her life. They finally stopped when the boys came knocking at the door, knowing that food was in the room. She passed out the bentos, and everyone sat on the floor, looking around noticed that Naru wasn't there and looked to Lin curiously.

"He's asleep now, he said something about jokes" Lin said with a raised eyebrow and she covered her mouth, coughing from her laughter while Monk patted her back and tried to force water down her throat. The meal went by smoothly after all and everyone got ready to head back to the apartment, Mai walked by Lin as he walked to his and Naru's room. She stood outside while Lin woke up Naru, she could heard their muffled conversation through the walls as Lin slowly got the man up, Naru letting out a groan of annoyance.

"Did you sleep well?" Mai said once Naru was out, his eyes were a little less dark but another couple of hours of sleep would have done him wonders. Still his temperament seemed better and he nodded, and slipped on his coat. The three of them walked out to the van and she got in with Naru following, the three of them pulled in close to each other, the sun wasn't able to even get past the clouds today and she had seen somewhere along the way that it was around twenty degrees out. "Do you think it's a ghost Naru?" She said as they stopped in front of the building behind the other car.

"It's becoming more likely considering your dreams" He said and the three got out then headed into the building where the others were standing there in shock. The floors were decorated in claw marks all down the corridor and they lead one place. Upstairs. At just the sight of it Mai turned away, letting out a breath in attempt to calm herself. Getting scared by this wouldn't do anything for her, but her nerves couldn't exactly settle knowing it had tried taking her up there as well. What was up there? "Are any of the cameras damaged?" Naru asked, cutting the silence that everyone had upheld. Monk was the first to move and he walked down the hall and opened one of the doors and looked inside.

"This one is alright" He said back, and everyone started moving again, opening the old apartment doors to check on each camera, each seemed unharmed and they all returned to base, sitting down to listen to the audio from the night.

"Most of the sound is coming from the upper floor, it seems that it," he started then glanced over at Mai, "she is most active at night." This left an understanding that they had to bring equipment to the upper floors now, so they could see what was going on. It was becoming obvious that whatever was up there it was supernatural and they needed to start on a plan for the exorcism of it.

"What did you find out Yasuhura?" Naru asked as Mai poured him more tea from a thermal she had packed.

"The owner is a sixty-five year old woman, she has one daughter who is twenty and she divorced from her husband about six years ago. They have owned this complex since it opened and not till about two years ago did she close it down due to 'family issues'. It seems that her daughter went missing around then. The people around this area said that her daughter was having a problem with a stalker during that time, they said it was a man out-of-town and he was gone after her disappearance, he is supposable the suspect for the crime but they haven't found him yet." He stated and the pieces of the case seemed to drop into place them as they sat there.

"Is she the one haunting this place?" Mai said into the silence.

"It seems to be the most likely situation" Naru sighed, sitting up and looked out into the hall. "The only way we can make sure is to stay the night and make sure. Lin, Takigawa, Brown, Yasuhara and I will get the cameras upstairs while the three of you walk through the building to see if she is easier to find now" He said and Mai slowly got up, following the girls. She passed by Naru and he looked at her firmly making her stop. "If you're connection is too strong Mai I won't be upset if you stay outside" He said almost gently.

"No, it's ok" Mai said, grinning at him and ran off with the other two girls, grabbing at their backs to make them shriek. The walk had the same results, they couldn't feel her, though there did seem to be something stronger going on by the stairs. Of course they couldn't get any closer with the hole there, Mai peaked down into it. It wasn't very deep, in fact she could see the concrete base, someone had probably left it that way for when anyone wanted to add a basement.

"Come on Mai, don't just don't stand there or else we'll leave you!" the Miko shouted and she quickly ran to catch up with the two other girls. They came back to see the boys weren't in the office and decided to go outside and watch them. Yasuhura was going up the ladder at the moment and with small grins Masko and her started to pack and snow and throw snowballs at him. He of course put on a big show for them, pretending to almost drop the equipment before saving it and he even tried dancing on the ladder for the two girls but the show ended up rather terrible and they threw more snowballs as they shouted boo. Finally Naru was able to get up to go the ladder and set down the monitors, once down he walked over to the two girls.

"Did you see me pole dancing up there?" He smirked.

"Sadly," Mai blanched, then looked up at the window they were coming in from, ", what is it like up?" She asked and then his face looked very serious.

"Honestly? It smells like rotten meat. None of us wanted to say anything, but we all know it's true, somewhere up there that girl is dead" He said with a sad expression and they all stood there, looking at the building. "I just think boss wants to know where it's coming from and then he's going to have someone exorcise it. He won't pull up the body."

"Why not? She wanted to be found not exorcised" Mai said with a deep frown, trying to figure out Naru's thought process.

"This murder was recent Mai, if we found the body we'd have to answer to the police" He said and Masako nodded in agreement.

"One time I found a body and the police were on me for months. I think he's trying to protect us all at this point Mai, the thing to do now is just to help the spirit move on. The police will find out sooner or later" She said, trying to calm the girl.

"Ya, I guess." She mumbled, looking up at the ladder as Naru came down. She wouldn't say it aloud but she knew. This ghost wouldn't leave just with an exorcism.

* * *

With the way things are going i might get this entire story done in about a week, though tonight I have practice for choir so I probably won't have a new chapter out tomorrow.

We have a new friend joining us in the followers, everyone say hello to Ariana Taniyama. :3

Five reviews for one chapter! Oh gosh, it just makes me so happy getting to talk to you guys and improve because of you.

Hehe, I feel the same way about it DeadlyRose123, being carried like that Mai's cuteness probably doubles!

Ya, Ariana Taniyama I feel like that there are too many 'clueless' Mai running around nowdays, she isn't exactly smart but Mai isn't as dumb as Naru makes her out to be. I'm glad you are enjoying the character developement and you too like the idea of Monk carrying Mai around. ^^

I wonder that too Musical Teardrops, in the manga I alway expected for the writer to explain why ghost like her so much. Thanks for thinking it's original but actually my idea of a more 'mature' Mai came from a fanfiction I'm reading now called 'Beneath the Lilac trees' which is a gorgeously written Ghost Hunt fanfiction. If you could only read one fanfiction at a time I would suggest throwing mine out the window and reading it, she is a slow poster though.

ShinigamiinPeru, hehehe, I really liked the Uno part too. My plan is to make it serious enough to show they are mature but to not turn it into a hardcore drama.

p. Ageha I completely understand, the only reason I got this done is because I had a snow day yesterday and couldn't leave the house. I haven't actually watched Angel beats but one of my friends through Facebook have and from his statuses I believe he has shed many manly tears over it.

Please continue to look after me as we move along this story together. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

As the boys set everything up, Mai and the other two girls decided on dinner for the night. They had eaten the rest of the bentos for lunch and though it was good they admitted they were missing a good home cooked meal. There were in fact stoves in the complex and they went back inside to check. Two of them seemed to be broken completely and another just was out of gas, luckily the last two turned on rather quickly and had enough gas for the three of them to cook food for the men. Cheering among themselves they headed out and waved goodbye to the boys as they carried up the cameras to the upstairs.

"It's a bit late" Naru said with a frown and Mai huffed, annoyed at how Naru wouldn't even let the three women go alone to the store down the street. Finally with a little arguing he made them bring along John, who wasn't too much of a trouble anyways and Masako seemed pleased to get to go shopping with him. They two of them had become closer during the year Naru was gone, the biggest change was when John had planned on going back to Australia. They others had bid him goodbye with sad faces but Masako had been the worst, she had in fact been sobbing in the bathroom before he left and Mai swore that right before he left Masako slipped something into his hand. Masako had in fact denied giving him anything but he came back very quickly and Masako were very close soon after.

"Alright he can come" Mai said, and they all bundled up in their coats for the walk.

"I'm glad it's you John instead of that good for nothing Monk." Ayako said as the four of them walked into the grocery store, the walk not being any more than five minutes. She reached down and picked up a basket, and the three younger people walked behind talking about what they would eat for dinner.

"I do think he would be better at protecting you three than me" John said with a small smile, his Japanese had become much more fluent thanks to Masako though he still was extremely proper in speaking.

"We don't really need protected, it's not that late in the evening and he should have just send Yasuhura. He isn't usefully anyways" Mai said, the three chuckling in agreement with her.

"Well obviously Naru doesn't want to leave you alone with Yasuhura, he gets so jealous when it comes to the two of you" Masako whispered and Mai's face got red, shoving her friend in a playful manner.

"No way, I beat he just thought he would buy candy instead of food or something" the young girl interjected back and they couldn't exactly argue with her. Yashura was just that kind of man; he would buy a bag of candy instead of food for the week. In fact he was probably the only one of the group who didn't seem to mature at all, they all had different theories and sometimes they did it as a game. Guess why Yashura is weird.

"I'm going to make curry. Its east" Ayako decided as she picked up a pack of rice and sent them on their own separate missions to get different supplies. The time went by fast and by the time they were out it was dark and they all walked back. In fact Mai was a little glad to have John now, while the city was quiet and pleasant during the day it wasn't well lite and Ayako had to take out a flashlight for them to get him.

"Naru is going to be so mad" She mumbled and the other three sighed, knowing that they too would be scolded this time by Naru. He had in fact warned all of them to not come back after dark with a stern expression all over them agreed without really thinking about it. Truly, they had only been in the store about two hours but it was winter now. They made it back to the complex, the windows were all dark expect for the front office and as they got closer the front door opened with Naru standing there, eyes narrowed. They walked to the door slowly, accepting their fate till Mai stop, her mind was warning her of something and she stepped back one big step and stopped. Naru looked at her confused as the others walked into the house, then the window crashed down right in front of her, making her let out a scream. The glass shattered, hitting her body with the glass pieces and the frame broke into pieces on impact.

"Mai!" She heard him shout as she crouched down, covering her face in pain. It seemed like everyone else was too shocked to move as Naru was the first to get to her, he grabbed her quickly around the waist and pulled her up from the ground, the two rushing into the bathroom of the closest apartment. Ayako was behind him by now and slowly peeled Mai's hands away, revealing her face. The damage wasn't too bad; she hadn't gotten any cuts along her body thanks to her winter clothing, sadly her face still suffered from the impact. There were pieces of glass all over her face, leaving Naru and Ayako to clean it off, and blood was started to come down her face from the cuts that had formed. It seemed no one else had come after them, probably scared of the result on Mai's face. This gave them the space to work slowly with tweezers, pulling out each piece of glass from her skin.

"Did you sense something Mai?" Naru asked as he pulled a glass shard from her forehead, making her wince. He then added a band-aid. If she had kept walking it would have fallen on top of her and Naru shuddered at the thought of what could have happened without Mai's abilities. She could be in the hospital at this very moments, bleeding to death; the impact of the wood frame from the second floor could have done enough damage to damager her badly, let alone the glass. She could even be dead and that just made the man frown more, adding another band-aid to her cheek.

"Ya, I'm not sure though" She mumbled as the last of the glass was pulled from her face and Ayako helped her remove her coat. More glass came off the coat as Ayako shook it into the bathtub. Naru got kicked out of the room while Mai took her jeans and shirt off so Ayako could shake them as well. She shivered as she stood there, knowing that Naru was on the other side of the door.

"What are you not sure of?" Naru asked through the door.

"If she meant to do it or if it was just an accident" Mai said, watching the Miko wipe glass dust off her jeans, the woman said she would go get Mai some other clothes and that she should in fact take a shower to get any glass out of her hair. Lucky for them the owner had turned the water on for them and as Ayako left she turned on the water.

"I'll check into it, don't worry about it" Naru said and she sat on the sink, listening to him leave before she headed to the shower. She turned over her head and let the water run down her hair, glass tumbled out of her hair and down into the tub where it gathered. By the time she was out she found a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt out, looking at it she assumed the sweats were Monk's by the size which was double her own, and the t-shirt was probably Masako's. The girl was still wearing kimonos but every once in a while she would show up with a shirt and jeans. Mai and Ayako assumed it was John. Turning around Mai inspected her face. There were two large gashes, one on her forehead and the other on her neck, but Ayako had used some cotton bandages for that and the other ones were covered in big or small Band-Aids. It wasn't too noticeable; at least that was what she told herself. If she had worn the clothes she used to wear during her freshman year most of her body would be covered in cuts and by how big the pieces of glass in the tub where she knew she would be in the hospital. It was good to not get into too much trouble now days, though as this case continued she saw it was getting more difficult to stay out of it.

"You dressed?" She heard Naru ask from the other side of the door and she pulled on the pants and shirt. She tied up the sweats as tightly as possible before opening the door and sat down on the sink. He came in a slowly and sat down on the toilet, glancing over at the tub full of glass.

"Did you find anything out?" She asked

"It seemed like the window was already loose but it was highly unlikely that it could come off on its own. We're going to say it was the ghost for the time being." Naru said and she ran her hand through her damp hair.

"I don't think it was her though" She stated, the young man pinched the bridge of his nose. She could tell he was stressed and tired, he was working too hard now days even though he had in fact found who he wanted. Gene. Mai leaned against her hand, looking at him and he looked back, it seemed like so much time had passed since they were chasing each other around like a cat and mouse, neither winning. "Let's just go to bed now Naru and we'll see how it turns out tonight. Maybe the information from tonight will help" She said and he stood up, helping her off the sink. He glanced at her clothing with a confused expression and she shrugged. "I guess everyone thought I'd be more comfortable in this"

"Well you do certainly look comfortable to me" he chuckled and the two head out of the bathroom and into the office where they had gotten a table from another room. They put some old chairs on one side and the sofa on the other. Once she walked in though everyone looked at her in shock.

"Oh Mai your face" Masako said, running up to her friend

"This would be perfect for a zombie move" Yasuhura said with a smug look

"Jou-chan, come sit by me" Monk said, and everyone lead her to the sofa, sitting her down in between the man and Ayako. Ayako sat a plate of curry in front of her, and she ate as they asked questions about what happened, and she answered them back to her best ability since she really didn't know what happened anymore. The feeling had just struck in the back of her head and she had done what it told her to do, nothing special. Still, Monk thought it was pretty cool and she finished her meal, Ayako throwing away the paper plate.

"You need some sleep Taniyama-san. You're going to feel worse tomorrow from all the cuts" Lin said and she yawned, Ayako pulling out her sleeping bag. Everyone had agreed that sleeping in the same room would be ok; the only other option was to sleep in the hallway so they could all stay close to the door. Naru had been very determined on keeping everyone close to the door just in case, the case wasn't that big but by the damage this ghost had already done to Mai he was nervous.

"Will the boys do the exorcism tomorrow?" Mai asked Ayako as she helped her into the bed and the woman looked softly down at her without answering and stroked her hair. Everyone else seemed to get into their bags too and after a while Ayako went to her's which was on her left with Masako on her right. Some time passed before she sat up and looked out into the hallway, seeing that Naru was there, sitting with his computer. "You know, not sleeping till you're dead is bad for you"

"You know you should be asleep" Naru said back and she shrugged, sitting by him. The two sat there for a while, listening. There was soft knocking from upstairs and they looked up at the ceiling, trying to pinpoint the spot.

"Naru, please don't do an exorcism on her"

"I don't have any choice Mai" He said softly. "I don't want to get involved with the police" She looked at him, trying to give a strong face but she could tell she looked hurt by his expression back to her. He reached out for a second to her face and she looked at him curiously before turning away from her and started typing again. After slowly getting up she headed back to bed, and got back into the sleeping bag, pulling it close. Laying there she heard Naru close the laptop and walk into the room, pausing by her sleeping bag and then moved on to his.

Her name was Misuki Hatsamaki. She was a twenty-two year old woman walking home from work. The lights in the neighborhood where never too bright and she sighed, checking her watch. It was eight, her mother would be angry if she knew how late she was getting home, especially with this guy bothering her. He had asked her to marry him three times already and she turned him down each time. Luckily he hadn't been showing up recently and as she rounded the counter she heard footsteps behind her, which was strange since she normally was the only one to walk home this way. Glancing behind she saw it was a man and felt nervous at that fact; she walked a bit faster, trying to find some way to get away from him. He continued to follow her and she stopped, turning around.

"Stop following me!"

"But you're my love"

Then she was running, and she could hear him sprinting after her, looking up she saw that she was in front of her mom's apartment complex. She had shut it down for repairs, and in a desperate attempt she ran inside and locked the door, clambering up the stairs. He was hitting the door over and over, and by the time she got to the second floor he was through and after her. Running into a room she looked for an escape, but there was none. Then he had her and his hands, the weak form she believed she could take on seemed almost of iron. He kissed her harshly.

"Stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop" She sobbed and he smashed her head into the wall over and over, blood dripped down the walls and her vision went blurry as he whispered 'I love you'

* * *

Hello guys! I took a break yesterday guys to enjoy...not doing anything. Expect school work of course. Sigh. We got two new people in the review section! :3 Everyone welcome Abz07215 thearistcrat. I would also like to welcome four new people to the followers! Jaz-147, PinkyRocks, Abz07215 and thearistcrat.

Let's all be good friends guys ^^

Thanks Abz07215, and don't worry, it'll come soon ;)

Oh thearistcat you're making me blush. I'm just a newbie but thank you, i'll work hard.

Ariana Taniyama i'm sorry, ya I realized that, looking back. I checked on Wiki for the names and in my mind I went 'last name first, first name last' but the wiki had it first then last. So. Sigh. Thanks for enjoying the mature Mai and keeping me going.

Oh Musical Teardrops, I love their relationship too. It's actually the kind of marriage (what marriage, they ain't even married, pfttttt) I want to have.

deadlyrose123 I really want someone to mske a gif of that. I will now attempt to make one.

ShinigamiinPeru I really like fluff. A lot. So much fluff.

p. Ageha awww, they must have secretly cried. I know, I wish it would snow so I could chase my friends around with snowballs. Maybe even force them up a ladder for reinactment. They'd have to learn to pole dance first though.

Thanks for the support guys, did I ever tell you I'm deadly afraid of stalkers? I really am. Next to spiders of course.

We got seven reviews now! I don't know how I'll handle talking back to all of you when it goes up even more.

Also would you guys like for this to become a multicase story? I would love to continue this if you guys are up to it.


	6. Chapter 6

She woke up coughing and heaving, panic overcoming her as she felt arms holding her down. She thrashed and tried pulling away, her head pounding from her movements. She had to get away now. The hands held her tighter as she shook, she tried letting out a scream only to let out a shaky sob, unable to form the words for help.

"Mai, stop!" The voice of the man above her called out and it all came back her. She was not Misuki anymore, she was Mai Taniyama. An eighteen year old girl. There was no stalker, or murder, and she relaxed her muscles, almost going limp from her relief that the dream had been only that. Still, her head throbbed and her muscles ached. As her vision cleared she saw Monk had held her head, trying to prevent damage. She smiled weakly at him and noticed that Naru was still gripping her arms, as if worried she might start up again. Reaching out for him he pulled her up slowly with Monk's help, sitting up slightly she leaned against the young man for support. Then she started to gag as the memories started to flood her, the sound of her own head being smashed into the wall, his hands, grimy slipping down her body. She was handed to Monk who quickly ran to her to the bathroom, where she vomited till she dry heaved. Ayako rubbed her hair, pushing it back and stroking it as if it would give the young girl some comfort, but Mai only shook more, adding tears to the mix. Once done they walked her back to the office where she helped back into her bag, though when she tried to lay down she started to cough and gag again. Sitting back up she was welcomed by Naru's arms that held her, keeping her upright without exhausting herself.

"Are you hurt anywhere Mai?" Masako asked, everyone else remaining silent for the time being and she shook her head no, only to press her head to Naru's chest from the pain. He held her head close, stroking her hair and she tried to speak but it came out into a jumble and she finally gave up. Everyone slowly returned to their beds after a while expect for Naru who didn't move from his spot, holding her.

"You should go to bed" She managed to whisper

"I'll wait till you fall asleep" He said back

"But I don't plan on falling asleep"

"Then I'll just hold you till you do" and from that the two sat there on her sleeping bag.

"Naru?"

"Go to sleep Mai" He said, obviously just as exhausted as her.

"I don't think it's only her here." She said softly and she could tell he was thinking about it, and with that she closed her eyes, allowing herself to fall asleep.

Mai woke up to the bright light of day, she rolled over, holding her head and looked over at the window. The sun was already up and looking at her watch she saw it was already noon. No one else was around and she assumed they were all probably upstairs by now, doing the exorcism. Surly though, Naru didn't let her be left along and turning she saw a light from the kitchen. Ayako was probably making lunch at the moment with Masako. She sat up slowly, wincing at her aching muscles. From her dream she assumed she probably was slamming her body against the floor. Getting up she pulled on a pair of socks and walked out into the hallway, looking down the corridor. The exorcism wouldn't work, she knew that, but it would make her angry. Could this pull down this entire building? Mai didn't think so; still she looked up, listening to the sound of everyone else walking around upstairs. Naru hadn't done what she had asked of him, and she knew that had created some tension between them.

"If he'd just understand she wants to be found, an exorcism wouldn't be needed" She said and walked down the hallway she went into the kitchen, the other two girls turning around.

"If you were up Mai, you could have called for me" Ayako said, running to the girl. She took Mai's jacket which smelled clean from a heavy wash and helped her put it on. Masako gave her a cup of tea and refused to let her help with cooking lunch. She had already gotten beaten up enough for one case, she could just relax until it was over, and though she wanted to argue she sat quickly and sipped her tea, enjoying the time of silence.

"Are the boys doing the exorcism?" She asked

"Yes, they should be done soon though. We'll eat lunch and pack up if it's successful." Masako said, stirring the stew. Mai held her chin in her hands, glancing out of the window. People were walking around for the first time in a while, it seemed not many went this back road, and that thought flashed her back to her dream. She shivered and sipped her tea again, trying not to show her discomfort in being inside the complex. "You know Mai, if you asked I'm sure Naru would get one of the boys to take her somewhere else till we finish. I'm sure this place has some unpleasant memories for you now" her friend said to her but she just shook her head.

"The exorcism won't work" She stated and the two women stopped, looking at her confused but she just sighed, shrugging her shoulder, she was unable to explain it.

"Your powers seem to be getting a lot stronger lately Mai. You were pretty strong before, but once Naru left," the Miko started, then continued on seeing that Mai didn't show any discomfort in the topic, "your powers almost disappeared. Now they are starting to show up again, and strongly too. Being able to tell that the window was going to come down isn't a normal ability"

"After this case you should get some help with them or else they'll go rampant" Masako said, pouring out some of the stew and putting in front of Mai. She picked up her spoon and slowly ate, the other two women covering the pots to joined her. They tried avoiding more serious topics for the time being, since it seemed this entire case had been a bit depressing for everyone.

"You know that good for noting Monk bought another joke book? Before bed last night he turned to me and said 'Did you hear about that mattress tester that got fired? He was awake on the job' I swear! I could have murdered him right then and there! He even wanted to tell Mai a joke after what happened last night" She grumbled and Mai giggled. Monk had wanted to cheer her up, even if it was in a stupid way, and it made her happy. "I told him 'you try to say a single knock knock joke to that girl and I'll throw you into the snow with just your birthday suit on' he was quiet after that. I think he had learned I mean business" The woman said proudly

"Please admit that you two are so in love, I want to go to two wedding" Mai grinned, making the woman shout, though she was obviously blushing. The two girls laughed at her before finishing up their soups. It seemed the boys were finishing up whatever they were doing but they could tell that the spirit hadn't moved on, the boys had failed. "I'm going to go out and see them" She shouted and went back into the hallway, heading for the door. Then that knocking. Misuki was calling to her again and she turning around, looking down the hallway. This time she knew what she was doing though, she knew the consequences of doing this and slowly she stepped forward, following the knocks till she came to the stairs and stopping she looked up them. The knocking was coming from the top of the steps and she stopping knowing she was going against everything she had been told. With catious steps Mai went around the hole from last time and started making her way up the stairs. They creaked as she went up, and just as she thought she had made it they snapped under her and she started to fall before a hand grabbed her.

"Mai I thought we went over this" Naru growled, holding her hand as she dangled. His eyebrows were pushed together as he tried to keep her from slipping from his grasp. Reaching down he offered his other hand to her and she pulled her other hand up to meet his, their hands linking. No one else seemed to have noticed the clatter and she hung there, looking up at him.

"You can just let go Naru, it's not far. I won't get hurt or anything like that." She said as his muscles strained to pull her up. It was only about five feet to the ground and she knew she had jumped from higher distances when she was in middle school, yet he just shook his head and after a while was able to pull her up. The two sat there for a minute, breathing in and out.

"Didn't I specifically tell you not to go up those stairs? I thought you were smarter than that Mai." He growled an edge to his voice. When she looked away he grabbed her jaw, making her look at him and she sighed.

"She wanted me to come and I decided that since none of your ideas were working I might as well try what she wanted" She huffed and he let go out of her jaw and looked down the hallway where the knocking started again, almost in a polite way. He stood up and pulled her up with him. It seemed everyone else had already headed down the ladder, and the two walked down till they came to the last door. "She's in here" Mai said airily and he nodded before trying to open the door. It was locked. This made them look at each other with a knowing look. The only person to have the key was the owner and now Naru; he slowly reached into his pocket, pulling out the key. Opening the door they looked at the empty room. Anyone could see the blood stains in the corner, or the wood that had obviously moved and not even nailed down. They covered their mouths from the smell that rushed into them making their way into the old room. Mai tried to keep herself from shaking as she looked down at the floorboards that held the young woman's body. He was there too. From those boards came the knocking and glancing back at Naru she took a few steps. She stopped in front of where the sound was coming from and leaned down, she tapped back. It all stopped. The house grew calm.

"She's gone now" Naru said and Mai walked back to him, the two walked out of the room and locked the door again. By now everyone had figured out what happened and were waiting for them by the ladder, Lin helped her down the stairs and Naru followed after her. They were all packing up when Yashura came in after going to get some bentos for a quick dinner. He headed for Naru first, talking to him in a lower tone and glancing over she could see that Naru had a worried expression. After that he got everyone to pack as quickly as possible, all the cameras and equipment were packed away without much precison , and Naru informed them they would wait to eat dinner at rest stop along the way instead of eating at the complex

"What is going on Naru? What happened?" She asked, growing anxious by his dodgeness during this time frame. He glanced at the clock without answering, quickly pushing everyone out of the office and directed Bou-san on where to go and meet up for dinner. Mai sat beside Lin pouting, not understanding why he wouldn't tell her what was going on. She looked up at Lin and he seemed rather nervous too which left her in more confused. Once Naru had his seatbelt they drove away. "Naruuuu" She whined and then watched as eight police cars drove in the opposite direction as them, she turned around in her seat to watch all of them pulling into the apartment complex's parking lot.

"A friend of the man showed up in town today and told police about his plans." He sighed, holding the bridge of his nose, "and please sit down properly in your seat Mai. If Lin would get into a wreck you would be thrown" Seeing that he was in a bad mood from the stress she settled into her seatbelt. "I suspect they will find the two bodies and not look any further into it" He said

"Did her mom have something to do with it?" She asked and he sighed

"I think she just couldn't accept it. So she hid it."

"I see" Mai mumbled, and let herself get comfortable in her seat. It wouldn't be long before they all stopped for dinner and they ate, happily talking about everything that didn't pertain to the case. Once done they got back into their cars to headed home Mai yawned, rubbing her eyes, finally falling asleep for the two hours back. When Mai woke up she was being carried to her bedroom. Looking up she noticed it was Naru and grinned at him sleepily.

"Remember when I use to call you jerk all the time?"

"Remember when I use to call you idiot?" He answered back, setting her on her bed and helped her pull off her jacket and shoes. "I might have to start calling you one again with all the trouble you got into this case" He said as she pulled her blanket over her, her response nothing but a hum from her lips.

"Ya but then I'd have to call you jerk and it doesn't really fit you too much anymore"

"Now really?" He said smugly and she let out a laugh

"You're still a narcissistic though."

* * *

Ok guys! This case has been wrapped up, and i'll start on the next one pretty soon! We got four new subscribes! Welcome to Lalalooz, deadlylobelia123, sparkly1201 and yurkeia! I am so happy that you joined us on this ride! Because of your response i'll contnuie this and bring in some new cases that will provide more challenges.

deadlylobelia123 hehe, it seems everyone likes the idea of Yashura pole dancing. Oh thats really bad with the glass, I know a little bit about glass because a light bulb exploded over my stepdad's face. The next day they found a glass shard in his ear. _ /shudder

deadlyrose123 ya, it seems Naru just can't really let himself go completely for Mai. Maybe soon he'll be able to let his walls down for her. ^^

Lalalooz i'm feeling the feels too! I'm glad you like the balance and how everything is developing.

Musical Teardrops, yup it seems like they are growing but you know if it isn't controlled it could be danger. hint hint. cough hint.

ShigiamiinPeru I updated real soon with more fluff just for you, heehe

p. Ageha don't talk about spiders in your shower! it'll make scared, I actually had a spider the size of a wolf spider in my house a while ago and I went crazy. I should think of some case with spiders now. hm. Hehe, it seems your guess about the stalker guy was true, good job ^^

Ariana Taniyama oh no I don't mind you checking for typos at all. I actually do a spell check, check it myself and then use fanfiction's but sometimes it just doesn't catch everything. I also think Mai in sweats are suport cute, and I am happy that you are enjoying it.

Abz7215, I'm so happy to get you in love with Ghost Hunt again, I know I have fanfictions I read that get me in love again! Please contnuie to support me.

thearistcrat oh I know, but just being cruel to them is so much fun. _

I'll probably post the new chapter around Tuesday, I would also like to ask if you guys wouldn't mind me pming you back since sooner or late it'll become a very long respond page at the end.

Thank you for the support as we work hard on this story together :3


	7. Chapter 7 Case 2

"Naru you're going to be late to your meeting" Mai shouted, pulling on a sweatshirt over her shirt. She didn't hear a response and with a sigh she headed out of her bedroom to the room down the hall and opened the door. After the last case Naru had decided to turn one of her extra rooms into his own office, this way he could keep working without Lin getting onto him for working too hard. She scolded him too but it didn't seem to really bother him enough, and he often ignored her when she told him to go home and go to sleep. It was a secret between the two in a way, Lin didn't know about this room or anyone else in the gang in fact. Whenever they came over they assumed that the room was still empty and the two had decided to leave it that way, knowing that no one would approve of the idea of Naru spending hours late into the night at her home. Of course, he didn't do anything, Naru never did anything like that, he didn't feel that way when he was a teen and he didn't feel that way now. That thought almost made her chest hurt sometimes, knowing Naru actually had no feelings for her. He was always acting like a gentleman, not as a love interest. He thought she loved Gene.

"Come on, it's almost nine" She said, looking around the office till her eyes lay on the young man, asleep at his desk. He had been working all through the night; she had stayed up most of it as well studying for her exams that were coming up. These results would give her opinions available for college as well as what financial support could be offered. Even with Naru's support of her she always had to make sure to careful with money, she didn't go out to eat with friends very often and she made dinner most nights to save money. In fact she couldn't remember the last time she had gone to karaoke with them, but it was alright, she had to save and she smiled as she walked over to Naru, shaking him slightly. "If you don't get up you'll be late. Do you want me to reschedule it?" She said in his ear and he let out a sound of annoyance, sitting up. He had obviously not slept in a very comfortable manner. He looked her at her and she smiled, and she glanced around the room. "You should get a couch if you're going to sleep here"

"Lin would become suspicious" He grumbled, and he stood up, his clothes wrinkled.

"And you disappearing almost every night isn't? Here I'll iron your shirt" Mai said, the man not protesting as he slipped off his dress shirt. She walked into the kitchen, folding down the ironing board. He followed after her and sat on the counter, watching her small fingers iron his shirt. He had changed in the night so he wouldn't have to this morning, but it seemed the plan hadn't exactly worked out for him. Mai hummed and he got himself some cereal and turned on the TV for the two of them.

"He thinks I'm looking into the murder of Gene" Naru said after the silence and she looked up him, a bit surprised then looked back quickly to the shirt. She finished off and he took it, buttoning it up. She took the cereal he had poured for her and the two sat, watching the television. It was obvious that what he said made an uncomfortable feeling between the two of them. They hadn't talked much about Gene since he came back, just a little word here and there referring to him and even then Mai felt unwell the entire day. It was obvious that he had moved on, no longer guiding Mai but between the two of them there was a hurt feeling. Mai couldn't think of the man without a pain building in her chest, a sour taste in her mouth.

"That's good" She mumbled, and she walked back to the kitchen to set both of their bowls in the sink. He was now slipping on her shoes, and getting his coat on. She leaned against the counter, watching his movement. He stood there for a second and looked at her as he opened the door.

"Sorry."

"It's ok"

Then he was gone and she walked over to the door, locking it. Mai stood there for a moment, breathing in and out slowly before she heard the sound of dishes breaking. Turning around she watched as their two bowls smashed to the ground and all the other glass on the counter. It wasn't a ghost that was doing this. It was her. This little fits her powers were having started a couple of weeks ago, after Naru started moving his office stuff into her home. Mai had no intention of telling him about them; though it was getting harder and harder the more she did without thinking. "I'm not even upset about it" She grumbled then watched as another plate smashed to the ground, making her let out a large sigh. Walking over slowly she started to sweep up the debris and looked at the clock. She had about three hours till she was supposed to meet up with Yashura and she could get the grocery shopping done by then, though with two bowls, a plate and a couple of cups smashed on the floor it would have to take a good hour to get this cleaned up. Letting out a moan of annoyance she quickly sweep up all that she could and put a broom on the walkway to the kitchen, trying to give a warning to Naru if he got back before she did. She pulled on her jacket, zipping it up and headed out.

"Hello Taniyama-san!" She heard someone and she looked over to see her neighbors, an elderly couple who were heading out the door just like her. When first moving in they had insisted on helping her with getting her stuff into her new home and it seemed Naru had them keep an eye on her.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Sackio" She said, smiling at them and the three headed down the stairs together.

"I saw your handsome boyfriend heading out this morning" The older woman said, giggling and Mai blushed, trying to stutter out an answer.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's my boss."

"Oh, just make sure to be safe. Having children so young is exhausting" The woman said and Mai stood there for a second as the couple moved on, her jaw hanging. She hadn't expected such a comment from the woman but thinking back, all of her children were in their forty's and she was only sixty or so. Finally getting her sense back she headed down the street toward the market and picked up the groceries she needed for the next couple days. Since Naru started coming over she had started to make dinner more often, too embarrassed to ask him to eat ramen cup noodles. He never complained but she knew that he probably ate better in England or even with Lin than with her.

"What kind of old woman says that?" She mumbled, referring to the woman's comment as she made it up the steps and with some trouble got her keys out. Mai unlocked the door and headed in, then everything went out of control. Her head was spinning and she gasped as her groceries slipped out of her hands, her body falling backwards onto the carpet, the dreams consumed her. Then there was a knock at the door.

She opened her eyes to find herself lying in a field; she sat up and looked around. Her mother would be angry if she didn't head home soon.

Then Mai woke up in her bed, the covers pulled up to her chin and her jackets hung over the chair. Laying there she tried recalling how she had gotten in bed, and with a bit of thinking she realized she had passed out in the living room. The only person who could have found her was Naru and she sat up quickly, heading out of her room, and once in the living room she found him putting away the groceries. He looked up at her surprised.

"Go back to bed Mai" He said, looking at the bruised apples, as if deciding he could somehow save them as well as the dented cans.

"I have to go to the college and meet Yashura" She argued

"Coming back to the home to find you passed out in the entryway is not a good sign, I called up Lin. He'll be here soon to take you to the hospital" He said, closing the fridge with annoyance.

"You called up Lin? Why in the world, I mean. It was a dream Naru" She stuttered, obviously surprised by his actions.

"Dreams in the middle of the day aren't normal Mai. It's something-" He started, then paused and looked at her, almost like he was trying to size her up. He sighed. "Something that Gene had, and it's very dangerous Mai. You might have hit your head" But he could see Mai was frustrated, her frown showing she was fighting to show a strange face in front of him. "We won't go to the hospital if you just rest, and you can meet Yashura tomorrow" He said, and walked over to the girl. Mai seemed to calm a bit and allowed him to guide her back into her bedroom and she crawled back under her covers.

"I had a dream about a girl today Naru" She mumbled as he helped pull her blanket over her feet. "I was a young girl, and I was in a field. Does that mean anything? "She asked and she watched him think, his face contoured in thought.

"We got a new case Mai; we'll be leaving tomorrow evening"

"What is it about?" She asked, sitting up and with a huff she laid back down after he looked at her. He pulled up a chair to her, seeing that it would keep her from getting up.

"It's a home out in the country. The extended family lives there but for the time being only the older people are there" He said, looking down her as he could see she was falling asleep

"Why is that?" She mumbled

"The young people are being possessed and trying to kill themselves in a field"

* * *

Sorry I didn't get this up by when I expected to! I started this during a break and didn't really notice how long it took to sit down and write one chapter!

It takes so long T_T

Welcome to Alexia1993, Alluka HK Mustang, Cali Dreamweaver, and Mafuyu Mia as followers! I'm so excited to meet all of you!

Nice to meet you moon-chan! And yes, Naru is motherhenish isn't he...

deadlylobelia123, hehe, yes. I hope Mai won't be getting invovled with any more glass soon too, but with how accident prone she is. Sigh. i'm not sure..

hanner22killer Thank you, your comments really keep me going ^^

thearistcrat, oh goodness, are you having a feels seizure over there? It's ok, even though I am the one writing it I get feel seizures when I read through it.

Musical Teardrops, i'll defiently look into that story and yup. It does seem Mai is growing stronger because of Naru. I'll start pming once reviews get over about twenty a chapter, maybe less if it looks like too much :3

p. ageha, oh the fluff. I do feel like Ayako should yell at Monk more but that poor man, he can only suffer so much brain damage. I think i'll try another case with spiders, I just really can't think of anything for the moment. Meh. Oh poor Naru, Mai really can't refuse a dare. She really can't.

deadlyrose123, oh ya i heard about that too, If it's the article I read then I actually read the piece that she talked about that. So far though, she liked them as a couple but she had already planned since 12 years ago to not get them together. So she won't, and told us to read another manga for that. Sigh.

Nah, it didn't end shinigamiinPeru, it's only begining! :3

Thank you for the support through my first case and your contnuied support for this new one!


	8. Chapter 8 Case 2

By the time Mai woke up again it was morning and her muscles were aching. Obviously her little fall had taken some toll on her, and she sat up, holding her neck. Looking up she walked to Naru's office and looked in, expecting to see him, but there was no one there. She wouldn't admit she was disappointed but Mai felt her lips frown a little. Naru didn't live with her; he was just using this room for work, so she shouldn't expect him to always be there for her. Still, she checked the sofa in the living room and the bathroom just in case. He wasn't there, he must have gone back to his apartment with Lin to pack, and she guessed she should too, and headed back to her room. Feeling worse for wear she slipped on leggings and a sweater dress, then a cardigan over that. She then started packing, gently putting her clothing into her bag. Naru hadn't said how long they would be here, but by the possessions she guessed this would be a longer case than the last, but she was just guessing.

"Coming" Mai shouted, hearing a knock at the door and went down the hall. Naru had already let himself in and was taking off his shoes. He looked her over before the two could even exchange words and sighed.

"You should have gone to the hospital Mai"

"I know, but I'm too stubborn" She said with a small smile and set to making him some tea. Once he was settled she began to pack again, and getting everything in the bag she lugged it back to the living room where Naru took it and set it by the door. "When are we leaving?" She asked, sitting down by him and took a sip of her own tea, the two watching the morning news.

"Later tonight, it's close to the south tip of Japan so it'll take a while. Lin is sleeping right now so he can drive through the night" Naru said, watching as the news woman talked about the weather and then looked at her as if remembering something. "Why was there so much broken glass in the kitchen?" And she looked away for a second, trying to think.

"I set my bag pack on the counter and it pushed them off" She said, sipping her tea as she tried to cover up her lie. While Naru and her were much closer now she felt like her powers were something her and Naru should never discuss. It was something that reminded him of Gene, and frankly looking back it made her feel sick. He had known from the very beginning that she was in fact an orphan, and once her powers had started up he showed even more interest in her. He had, from the start, viewed her as a replacement for Gene.

"I don't like you lying to me Mai" He grumbled but he didn't ask any more into it, seeing that he would push her past her limit. They finished their teas and Mai went to making a call with Yashura. The day before Naru had called and explained the situation to the other man, but Mai was ready to start on her work again.

"Hello Yashura? Oh yes, I'm alright. Naru just overreacts all the time, you know him" She said, knowing that the man was watching her from the couch. She chattered with Yashura a bit, and after a while the two finished their talk about why they both liked ramen much more than soba. She looked around to see an annoyed Naru sitting on the couch, ignored for the past twenty minutes. "Come on Naru, let's go to the park and walk some" She said and with a pause he agreed, the two headed out. The couple next door wasn't out today but she made sure to quickly walk by their door, afraid they would come out and comment on her being with her boss.

"Did something happen between you and your neighbors?" Naru asked and she shook her head no, looking up at the sky. He watched her but didn't ask anymore as the two walked down the street and ran across to the park. In her old neighborhood the park had been a couple of miles away and she never could go without someone like Bou-san taking her. Now it was only of blocks away and she often went there to think about things, it was a quiet place, people spread out throughout it.

"Are you worried about me on this case because the target is young people?" She asked, breathing out. He looked down at her and while she could he wanted to say no, he couldn't.

"You're too much of a danger magnet to not worry about it" He said and she shrugged, the two walking over the bridge and she paused to throw a rock onto the ice. It didn't break and she went to throwing more and Naru watched, the weight of a larger rock finally breaking the ice and the two set off again. Once on the other side they were at the college Yashura went to. He had picked the college because it was close to her and she was going to do the same.

"You can head back" Mai said to the man and he stood there as if thinking it through, trying to weigh his options

"Alright, I have some work to do. If you get out too late have Yashura walk you home" He said and with farewells she headed to the college, going into the library where Yashura was waiting with two older looking boys. They saw her and waved, she smiled, heading over to the three and pulled off her jacket.

"You don't look very good Mai, Naru wasn't exaggerating was he" Yashura and she laughed at him, sitting down in one of the seats. The two boys seemed to show a disappointed expression, probably thinking that Naru was her boyfriend. While she didn't exactly like lying she didn't want to admit that Naru wasn't her boyfriend in front of the two. They had hungry looks, probably not having a girlfriend for a while.

"Oh I'm fine, you know how pale winter makes you look" She said and worked to move the topic elsewhere. While Yashura didn't seem fazed, he allowed her to change the conversation, the two men oblivious to her abilities. They moved on to how much the school could help with her finances. They knew the owner and if she could get high enough test scores, as well as volunteer hours for the school, she could get a very high scholarship. They also talked about other things, her major, a little about her personal life but her and Yashura made sure to avoid much about her.

"We'll make sure to get in contact with you later" One of the men said as they walked away and once gone she let out a sigh and leaned her head in her hand. She and Yashura glanced at each other, grinning.

"That one guy had the biggest eyebrows I've ever seen" Mai said, covering her mouth as she giggled and he joined in as they exited from the college. "Have you packed for the case yet?"

"Nah, I'm going to wait until Monk is pounding on the door before letting him in and having him pack for me" The man said, and while she laughed she could tell he was quiet serious. Yashura was a year older than her but that didn't mean he was any more mature. In fact, she would compare him to a junior high student, but that was alright. That was why they were friends.

"You shouldn't pick on him, he's getting old you know" She said but he just let out a hum in response as they walked back to the gate. "I'll be going home, see you later Yashura" She said, waving. He seemed like he was about to stop her, the sun was setting after all but she was out of sight before he could offer taking her home. She walked through the park and got home just before the sun set. Unlocking her door she was glad to see that Naru wasn't there, and she carefully walked into her living room, trying not to recreate the events from yesterday. The kitchen was completely cleared of glass, Naru probably cleaning it while she slept. Humming, she made supper for herself and around six Naru came in with Lin behind him, the older man a bit more cautious in her home.

"I'll get the plates" Naru said and headed over to her cabinet then paused and looked at her, the two exchanging a look.

"They are in the left cabinet" She said smoothly, understanding his look. The two knew they needed to make it look like Naru didn't come here often, and him knowing where her dishes would be odd. Lin watched the two, and after a bit sat down at the table seeing that they were handling the situation. "Did you sleep well Lin-san?" Mai asked as she sat down the Donburi in front of the man and he watched as the other two got their food.

"Yes, I'll be able to drive for a long time" He said and she smiled, starting to eat.

"How is your wedding plans going?" The girl asked with a smirk and he let out a sigh

"Madoka is handling it. She won't allow me to get involved with it" He said and the other two exchanged entertained looks. They finished up their dinner with light conversation and Naru washed the dishes, not allowing Mai to join in since she had some math homework to finish. Lin watched the television as she did the questions, the girl every once in a while tapping the pencil against her finger in thought and then continuing on. This went on for about an hour before Naru decided it was time to go and the three packed up, Lin picking up Mai's suitcase for her. They headed out and Mai locked the door before running after the two down the stairs.

"Don't run down the stairs Mai" Naru said as they walked to the van but she just ignored him and hopped into the van, the two men following after her. They turned on the heat, seeing that it was still freezing out, though luckily there wasn't any snow blocking the way this time around. "If you go to sleep now Mai you'll wake up and we'll be there" Naru said, moving to get himself comfortable though she could tell he wasn't going to fall asleep himself.

"Alright" She said and settled into her seat, holding her pillow close and Lin started the drive. At first she just sat there, watching the lights of the city till she at last found her eyes closing.

Then she woke up to the sun shining in her eyes and she looked around. Lin was still driving and glanced at her, and she glanced over to her other side to see Naru asleep, his face against the window. She reached over and carefully placed the pillow under his head, and then sat up, watching the road. It was an hour or so before Naru woke up, a little confused looking with the pillow, then glancing over at her he handed her it and she grinned.

"We're not far from the home now" Naru said, looking at the map

"Can we stop and stretch our legs? Oh look we're in the mountains" Mai said, leaning over Naru to look outside. He stilled and glanced over at Lin before sighing.

"Just for a bit" He said and Lin pulled over at a rest spot, Mai pushing Naru to get him to get out of the van quicker. She stretched, letting out a moan of relief to be out of the car. Lin and Naru sat on the hood of the car as Mai walked around the car, and once she had admired the mountains to her content they got back in. They drove only about an hour longer to the home where the other's car already was. Mai set to getting out of the car before stopping and shivering, she could feel the ghost's presence. This was different from last time. It wasn't human. She needed to leave.

"Are you alright Jou-chan?" She heard someone say and she looked up quickly to see that Monk was in front of her, looking at her with a worried expression. Naru was walking back, almost to the door of the home before noticing that she was still in the car.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking about how pretty the house was" She lied but Monk still helped her out of the car slowly and the two men walked her to the house, the feeling of dread filling her once she walked through the door.

* * *

Hello guys! Oh weekend, time that I can write without worrying about homework. I would like to welcome Bri Rose32, Cali Dreamweaver and Mafuyu Mia to the followers! Welcome you three ^^

I never really thanked anyone for favoriting but I guess it really is important so thank every one of you for favoriting my story!

I'm not 100% sure deadlyrose123, I read that article...before the last chapter of ghost hunt came out. Ya. Sorry to hear about her computer! Sounds exciting though, hehe ^^

thearistcrat, oh I wish to hug you. Yes. So much hugs. Don't worry, Mai and Naru will have many stories ahead and maybe even some side stories. So many side stories.

p. ageha, Naru is a workholic, you can't change that. Well, at least they are spending more time together? I mean, now they not only work together, they eat dinner together! So much romance, so much fluff. Oh I like your story ideas, they sound cute, I can't wait to read about them. I probably should upload my own...ghost hunt fanart but you know. I'm lazy. You should know that.

shinigamiinPeru, you make me feel so happy to have you as a subscriber :3 I made to update soon for you

Musical Teardrops, well it does seem that Mai's powers are developing into that. We'll see considering that i haven't decided on the outcome yet. But ya, oh they aren't offically living together. Naru is using one of her rooms as a office and sometimes just stays there all night working. He still lives with Lin though.

Thank you for your support guys, it makes me so happy to check my fanfiction and find all your reviews!


	9. Chapter 9 Case 2

She was guided into a living room, Monk's hand on the small of her back. The room was gorgeous with old furniture and huge windows reaching almost to the floor, but she couldn't enjoy them, knowing that it was here. Mai had never really felt this way about a ghost before, or maybe her powers had never been this powerful before, and looking around she saw her friend Masako who already looked nauseous. The two exchanged looks and Mai understood that she felt the same way, her shoulders were tense and John was looking at her in confusion as he tried to speak comfort into her.

"If you two need to leave," Naru started almost gently but she quickly shook her head and sat down gingerly beside her friend. They turned to each other and smiled, asking about each other's days. With Masako being so popular on television it was hard to see her very often, in fact recently Mai was only able to see her during cases. Summer was off in the distances and with that she and her best friend could spend more time together, being as that the woman's schedule would decrease. By now everyone was eying the two girls before settling into their seats, and Naru glanced over toward the door to where an older woman came in. In her past she could have been the star of every woman in the country, but now she was old, her back bent over though she walked in with pride. Mai considering getting up to help her but Naru gave her a warning look, daring her to disrupt the woman's stride across the room and she sat there silently as the woman finally made it to her seat.

"I am Nanami Suga. I brought you here to look into the disruption of my home" She said, a smile on her face, and Mai smiled back. By now she could see the woman was very kind and as she admired the kind spirit of her, she didn't notice Naru watching her movements.

"What exactly has been happening so far?" Naru asked and the woman smiled almost bitterly

"The young people have been running away, my two sons lived here with their wives you see. They both had children who brought their friends over quiet a bit. One day one of the children started to act strangely and they disappeared with one of my son's daughters. We were worried and went looking to find them in the field outside the home, he had tried shooting himself but she stopped him and he shot himself in the foot." The woman started, pausing to sip her tea. "When he woke up he didn't remember anything and we all assumed he was lying, and let his parents take care of him. Then more of my grandchildren and their friends went into the field and tried shooting themselves, they kept failing and I became worried. Then my granddaughter who stopped the first boy brought another one into the field and she succeeded in shooting herself in the neck, she is in the hospital right now but she informed me before she left that someone told her to do it. I've grown tired of this game and sent everyone away until I clean this up" The woman finished and everyone sat there thinking before Mai spoke up.

"So they always go in pairs?" She asked

"Always in pairs of boy and girl. I don't know the age range but my very young grandchildren were not affected so it seems to go from thirteen to twenty or so it seems" The woman said and reached over to pat Mai's hand, the young girl shocked. "Don't worry about it, you've got your boyfriend to protect you, if you excuse me I have to get super ready." and then the woman walked away the room in silence. Once the door closed they burst into laughter, even Mai couldn't contain the choked giggled as Masako started crying from the tears.

"I wish we had recorded that" Monk gasped

"No way, that moment was too perfect to record" Ayako managed out and finally the laughter died out, the only person who didn't seem to be dying on the ground was Naru but Mai could tell from his eyes that he too had found it funny.

"For now we should not put the cameras up until we can pinpoint where the ghosts are located, they could be out in the field or in the home. I'd prefer not to have to set up in two different locations" Naru sand and the others agreed, the group standing up to move their suitcases into their rooms.

"Hey Naru, you said ghosts right? So you think there is more than one?" Mai said, catching up with the man as he exited the home.

"By the response you and Masako gave as well as the people going in pairs I would think that. There are probably more ghost who were sucked in by the two main ghost but I believe they are our real problem, with them gone we should be safe." He said frowning

"Wouldn't it be the one shooting themself?" Mai asked and he looked down at her

"Yes, we'll work to find out the identity of that one first. You seem to be getting smarter everyday Mai" He said smugly and the two walked back to the van with Lin, bringing in their suitcases.

"Well I'm almost in college now" She said, taking her suitcase from the taller of the two men, "Have you been college all this time?" The young girl asked, deciding it was alright to ask such a question.

"I finished college a long time ago, I'm a professor now." He said and she looked away, expecting that and as the two came in Naru grabbed her and pushed her down as a vase went flying toward them, and out the door. Lin had luckily noticed it and moved to the side, sending the vase into the yard with a smash. The two sat there crouching down, Mai's own heart felt like it was going double time and pounding into her ears, she was pressed up againist Naru, she could feel his own heart beating fast. He was seemly prepared to rush out of the door, his muscles tense and eyes darting, but as the two sat on the floor silence went over the home.

"Naru, Mai!" She heard someone shout and she looked up to see Bou-san running toward them, he pulled her up and Naru followed. "While you were gone the ghost went into a fit, were you hurt? Did it try to attack you?" The man asked, panicked and once seeing she was covered in blood nor crying he grabbed her and crushed her into a hug, the girl letting out a grunt as she was squeezed past comfort.

"Seeing that she already isn't hurt, I'd prefer for you not to change that" Naru sighed, and she was lowered and the Monk insisted on bringing her luggage in. He was her father in a way after all, once Naru left he stepped it up. He showed up to her home at least twice a week and took her out for a meal, he even tricked her into letting him buy her clothes. One time he had offered to adopt her, but Mai had bargained that he had to marry Ayako first, which he said would be impossible because she was after all, so annoying, but Mai could tell he was trying. He wanted to make the three of the them a family, and she grinned up at her fatherly figure, the three made it back into the room they now called base. Everything was toppled over, and it seemed that even the windows had pieces missing. Luckily no one was hurt and Mai was at least happy for that.

"We have only been here for an hour and the ghost is already acting up" Monk grumbled.

"While instability of the home is not as likely with this home like the last case, I believe we should room close to the door and the owner should as well" Masako said, "This is not an average ghost, it has far too much force behind its power" She said and Mai could hear everyone sigh.

"I'll go get some tea, I think we all need something to calm us down" Mai said and looked to see Naru was following her out. "You should rest Naru, you look tired" She called out to him, knowing he would ignore her as the two walked to the kitchen. It seemed the older woman had in fact not heard the shattering sounds and was still in her bedroom, it was a bit wild, a woman like her living all alone in this haunted house.

"Here is the cups." Naru said, handing her the mugs as he pulled them down from the top cabinet. She let out a hum of response and started on the tea.

"Here sit down Naru, you look tired" The young girl said, pulling up a chair and he looked at her with narrowed eyes. She knew quiet well that this was hurting his pride but he did truly look exhausted. Naru was a man who did in fact work, twenty-four hours a day, she often wondered the longest time he had stayed away. He continued to glare a little before slowly sitting down, slumping a little. She couldn't decide if it was him pouting or finally giving to his exhaustion. "Here I'll even give you a massage, you'll feel like you're at one of those fancy spas British people go to in England." She chuckled, half-joking yet he didn't really say no.

"Alright" He said sulleningly and she smiled, now knowing he was in fact putting on a pouty show for her. Well she knew him well enough to know he was secretly enjoying himself.

"What are you two lovebirds up to?" A voice called and Mai looked up to see Suga had come in, with an almost mishevous look in her eye. Mai pulled her hands away from Naru's back and gave the woman a weak smile, feeling guilty for some reason.

"Just settling my boss in, he works too hard" She said and started pouring out the tea, feeling her cheeks begin to heat up as she felt the woman's eyes still settled on her.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to work" Naru said, and stood up from the chair, then slid it back under the table and left. This left Mai to Suga's mercy and somehow she felt like a scap goat. She would somehow get back at Naru for that.

"We really aren't dating" Mai mumbled and the woman chuckled, settling herself into a seat.

"Oh I know, but I also know the eyes of lovers. Me and my husband use to look at each like that, well more him to me than me to him. He was a world war two pilot from American and then came here after the war with clean up. After meeting me in my late teens he never returned and stayed until I married him" The woman chuckled, and Mai glanced around, showing interest.

"Can I hear more about it?" She asked, a curious look and the woman grinned, patting the seat beside her. Their conversation continued on, with Mai learning more and more about the woman's past. How she was a survivor of the nuclear bomb in Hiroshima, how this young American had built her home and come to visit her every day. How he was twenty-four and she was sixteen and her neighbors hated her growing love for the man.

"Mai, I left you here to make tea but it had been an hour" Naru growled and Mai turned quickly to see him at the door, obviously annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We just got to talking" She grinned and after warning up the tea, Mai waved goodbye to the woman before setting back for the base. It seemed everything was cleaned up now.

"Cleaning glass from carpet is one of the challenges of life I never want to accept ever again" Yasuhara moaned and the others too let out grunts.

"And someone skipped out on their cleaning duties" Ayako grumbled

"Sorry, I got talking to the owner about her life. She had such a romantic life" Mai said with a sigh, and after everyone gotten their tea they set back to work. Most of the work was done, all was left was a few monitors and wiring.

"You should tell me what you learned today later" Masako grunted as the two carried in the last of the monitors, dusk setting it.

"You should ask her yourself, she is a much better storyteller than me, you know how out of sequence I get" Mai said, the two young woman setting the screen and hooked it. They gave each other thumbs up, obviously proud of themselves.

"Dinner is ready you two, stop acting like manly men" Ayako shouted down the hallway and they went off to enjoy dinner. Suga was there and at Mai's request she told the story of her love, with even Naru seeming to enjoy it. After dinner everywhere went their separate ways, cleaning up or doing homework. By the time everyone was done it was near midnight and they all quickly got ready for bed.

"I'm going to get a glass of water" Mai said, before getting into bed, the other two girls already tucked in.

"You shouldn't go alone Mai" Ayako said, setting to get out bed

"No, it's fine. Naru is still up, I can hear his computer clicking" Mai chuckled and head out of the room before they could argue. She went down the hallway and once in the living room saw that she was true, Naru was sitting there clicking away. He looked up in surprise, an eyebrow raised.

"Little children should be in bed already" He said with a hit of humor.

"Big bad sciencest should be in bed too" She said, sitting beside him. The two sat there for a while, breathing in and out. It seemed a good thirty minutes before Mai could get herself to break the silence. "Suga-san's story was pretty amazing, wasn't it? A love that made a man leave his home and be treated so cruely by the natives. He must have loved her so much" She said and Naru just let out a small grunt of agreement before they went back into silence. She started to get up to get her water before Naru turned to her.

"Do I not get my back massage?" He asked, and she looked down at him with a feeling of almost tension. It wasn't bad tension though, it was the kind that made her toes curl and her stomach tighten up.

"Do you want it?"

"Ya" And so Mai slowly down beside the man, he moved to put his back to her, and his legs folded so he could sit fully on the couch. She slowly reached up and started to move her fingers down his back, feeling the muscles. It was so strange, their relationship. Naru would never even let her touch him in the past, yet now he almost seemed to thrive on her touch. Or at least she thrived on his. He was probably tired, being as tired as he was made him do silly things, think silly things. Her hands moved up to his neck, then back down. He didn't give her any true acknowledgment but she did notice his typing had decreased, it seemed more like he was staring at the screen. She kept going, moving around his back, his typing had in fact completely stopped. Then she stopped and the two sat there.

"I should go get my water I came for" She said and climbed off the couch, then walked to the kitchen. Mai could feel Naru watching her and as she got her water she paused for a moment to try to catch her breath before heading back out.

"Good night Mai" Naru said, and she barely managed one back before stumbling to her room and rolled into bed.

"Was that somehow sexual?" She mumbled into the air, then glanced over, glad to see both of the woman were asleep. Mai pulled her blankets over her head and went to sleep, trying to fight the fast heart beat in her chest.

* * *

I'm so sorry! OTL

I actually had half of this done but then...I dropped a glass cup on my feet. Glass really hurts guys!

I've also had anime meet-ups every weekend so, that too.

I'll try to get back into the habit of posting(and responding to your comments), but to say sorry I added some...sexual tension fluff?

Hm.

Nanami Suga is real interesting old woman isn't she?


	10. Chapter 10 Case 2

By the time Mai woke up to the sound of a gun shooting in the distance and she sat up quickly, looking around. It seemed Ayako wasn't awake yet, but looking over she saw Masako was gone. Something must have happened and she pulled herself from the covers, then reached to open the door when Naru beat her. He was in the doorway, she could see a bit of sweat on him and he glanced past her to see Ayako was still in bed.

"Naru" She said breathlessly, her eyes showing worry. "I just heard a gunshot"

"Masako took Lin to the field and tried to shoot herself. Lin easily overpowered her, go back to bed for now Mai" Naru said in an abridged version and pushed her forward a bit to walk in and close the door. She looked at him curiously, then slowly climbed back into bed and he pulled the covers up to her chin. While she wanted to argue, as the independent woman she was, she could see this one of the battles she didn't want to bother with. Age came with the ability to choose fights more wisely and with his movements she knew something was off.

"Why do I have to stay here?" She asked almost like a small child, and Naru paused as he was heading out the door.

"Lin was shot instead and I want to keep you in a spot I can watch you from for the time being." He said and she watched him leave, the door closing. He didn't lock it, which made her feel pleased at least. Naru trusted her to not run off like she did when she was younger. In her younger high school years she was a little rebel and she chuckled from her spot, then she gasped as she woke up from the pounding on the door. Someone was screaming, and without much thought she untangled herself from the blankets out of worry, then ran to the door and flung it open, against all her instincts. Masako was there, but Mai could tell it wasn't her. This was something else, but she couldn't escape and the thing flung her onto the floor. It started to smash her head into the floor, its hand wrapped around her face to put in the best impact. The boys were there in seconds.

"Mai!" She heard something shout and the body was pulled off of her, it kept screaming and was finally pulled out of the room. Her head ached; someone was supporting her head and holding her pulse.

"I'm fine" The girl managed to say, lips dry and head ringing, but the hands seemed to ignore her, searching the rest of her for injuries. They lifted her onto the bed and slowly moved her to the opposite side that had been slammed onto the floor, which was when she felt the blood running down her floor and felt her face conform to disgust.

"Why would you open the door Mai?" She heard someone said and she shrugged a bit, but waited till her head stopped ringing to respond.

"Why didn't you tell me everything that was happening?"

"John was going to take care of her but she escaped in the middle of the exorcism" she heard Naru say, voices finally becoming clearer. The young man was leaned over her, a wash cloth wiping blood away from running down her chin and Ayako was looking at the side of her face.

"Most of this is from her ear, but it doesn't seem like it broke her eardrum so we are fine" Ayako grumbled, showing obvious annoyance. "If you had taken care of Masako quicker this wouldn't have happened"

"I know" Naru said and the room fell silent as they continued, Mai opened and closed her hands out of boredom. After a while everyone started to file in, Monk came in to tell her jokes and help with the cleanup. Yasuhara joined in the merryness, the only people who didn't come in to the girl's room was Masako and Lin. Lin could be understandable, he had just been shot, in fact he was probably at the hospital right now. Madoka would be flying in soon probably, to baby him. At least that was what Mai called; Lin often said it was her form of torture.

"Where is Masako?" She asked, sitting up after her mother had finished putting cotton balls in her ear.

"She decided to stay in the other bedroom for the time being" John said, looking very sullen. He was probably feeling guilty about allowing Masako to hurt her, John was too kind-hearted, and Mai smiled at him warmly to assure him that she was fine.

"I want to go visit her" She said, sitting up, but Naru held her shoulder down with narrowed eyes.

"You'll be staying here for now, if the spirit is still lingering, we don't want any more mishaps" He said, and the young girl pouted. Naru sorted out jobs till it was only her and him left in the room.

"Tell me about what has been happening while I slept?" She asked, lying in the bed. He looked down at her, sighing then pulled up a chair to the bed.

"Will it keep you in bed?"

"If it's a good story"

"This morning Masako and Lin were possessed by the two spirits and went out into the field," He started, pausing to look out the window, the field just visible through the tree line, "Lin came out of the possession and ran forward to stop Masako. While the gun got away from her head she ended up shooting him in the stomach, and Lin shot into the sky to tell us their location. That was when you woke up, afterwards he was sent to the hospital and Masako was emotionally weak."

"So the spirit was able to possess her easily?" She asked and he nodded

"She was possessed again, but instead of simply trying to shoot herself she went on a rampage. It seems the ghost hasn't gotten what it wants in a while, so it tried killing someone in a different way. It only went after young people, so Bou-san and Ayako were not in danger. We caught her and pinned her down for John to send out the spirit but it got away and went directly for you."

"So it'll only kill young people? What about Lin?" She mumbled

"He was only meant to be a witness, the ghost had no intentions of hurting him" He said, watching her eyes open and close. "You shouldn't go to sleep Mai, you could have a concussion"

"I know" The woman said, breathing softly in and out, and then held out her hand. "Will you hold my hand? I am still shaky from that" She said, looking over at him. He looked down at her hand for a moment before taking it with both of his, almost making it completely disappear.

"I always find it interesting how small woman's hands are" He said with a chuckle

"Wouldn't you know why from your science classes?" Mai spoke

"I suppose I could learn why" He said and looked away from her toward the window again, the two staying silent till she spoke out.

"What is it like in Britain?" He looked at her a bit surprised at her question then started to think for a second.

"It's not always as crowded as Tokyo, and it rains a lot. People eat different kinds of food here, but it's not bad. Britain and Japan are both nice" He said and she looked up at him before slowly sitting up.

"I'm ready to go eat some breakfast" She said firmly and he glanced over to the clock. Three hours had passed since the gang had left the two and he nodded, helping pull her into a seated position. He stood by the doorway, right of eyesight as she pulled on a loose top then a jacket over it and legging, knowing she would need to walk tenderly for a while. Naru came back once she was changed and slowly helped her walk down the hallway. She turned around twice just to check someone wasn't behind them.

"Are you sensing something?" He asked by the third time, and she looked up at him with eyebrows tensed, almost confused.

"Nah, just paranoid"

* * *

I thought it was better to post another chapter as soon as possible, to make up for lost time. Is it bad that I'm making this case up as go? I kind of have a 'idea' about the haunting but I kind of just wrote this chapter as I went.

Please excuse my writing skills while I get back into the swing of it. I would also like to welcome so many new followers and favorites! Oh gosh, so happy! Please continue to watch over me! :3

Oh don't worry Muscial Teardrops, i'm alright. I just never realized how painful glass was, I've fallen and broke my toe, but I just walked away without much thought. Hehe, yes I kinda feel like as the story goes there will be more 'tension' between the two of them. It will also made use of my Teen rating I put in for no reason.

p. ageha Oh I am happy Masako and Mai are such good friends too! I always felt like they could be good friends in the manga once Masako got over her feelings for Naru. Her and John are much better together ^^

deadlyrose123, Oh I hope the computer is fixed soon so you both don't have to share computers anymore! I felt really embarassed about having Mai being so touchy feely with Naru but I think in the end it was a nice effect.

thearistcrat I'm sorry . I understand, I sometimes have to reread stories to remember what it is going on! Naru does need to accept his feeling, but I think there is a dark feeling in his mind that Mai still loves his brother and the same time he is afraid that falling for Mai would be him using her. I mean, she is so similar to his brother, he feels guilt about it.

Lets all continue to grow as writers together! ^^


	11. Chapter 11 Case 2

Mai and Naru walked in a paced manner to the kitchen, one step after another. Her head was beginning to ache a bit but she tried pushing that aside for the time being, she had too much to do to worry about a headache. Naru opened the door and she walked in behind, heading for the stove to start their breakfast, assuming that Naru sat with her while the others ate.

"Why not have me cook instead Mai?" Naru asked as he set a teapot on the burned, she looked over at him with a bit of surprise then shrugged and took out a carton of eggs.

"You're always taking care of me Naru, I might as well make myself useful as a woman" She said, and cracked the eggs on the pan, letting them sizzle. Naru stood by her letting the water run into the kettle then set it on the other burner, letting it become warm. He looked over and her and she glanced up, the two watching each other closely.

"Men are supposed to take care of woman"

"I suppose so" She said, smiling a little. He had been raised in such a kind family; she had met his mother one time when she had come to collect Gene. Naru had seemed happy to return home to her and his father, a well-known professor like his son. During the year he was gone it seemed he had in fact spent more time with his family, he had grown as a man. Madoka would send her pictures every once in a while of Naru and the family. It use to just make her sob even more, knowing Naru was growing without her. She wasn't so sure if she had become a woman though, she was always troubling him, she was too loud and getting in the way. If it wasn't for Gene, her connection to him, she wasn't sure if Naru would have come back.

"The eggs are burning" Naru said and she looked up quickly to lower the temperature on the stove before flipping them. She let out a sigh of relief and laughed a little.

"Sorry, I got lost in thought" The young woman said and then put the eggs on the two plates Naru had put out. She looked out the window and put her fingers to the glass. It was actually pretty warm today, and she glanced over at the man beside her with a mischievous grin. "Let's go eat outside today"

"Mai, that would put us closer to the haunted site"

"Just on the back porch" She said and he looked at her for a second, the glint of excited in her eye made him give in, the two went out the back door and sat on the edge of the porch, their feet dangling off to where they just brushed the grass. It wasn't freezing, but there was a chill to the air. Still it was nice and Mai let out a sigh of relief, glad to be removed from the suffocating auras in the home. The two chatted through their meal before she laid down on her back and Naru slowly followed after her, the two laying as they looked at the clouds.

"Would you ever look at clouds with me a year ago?"

"I would never look at clouds by myself a year ago, let alone with you"

"What made you change so much?" She asked, propping herself onto her elbows to look down at him. Mai never really intended to ask such a question but it had somehow passed by her lips and she could him thinking deeply, his eyebrows scrunching together in thought.

"Age, I suppose. Maturity, everyone changes as they get older, you've changed too Mai" He said and she laid back down, allowing the silence to settle in.

"How have I changed?"

"You're not as loud" He said quietly and she let out a snort. Of course Naru would say that and the two stayed there, admiring each cloud as it passed by. It wasn't long till she grew tired and her eyes began to flutter, she could see from the edge of her vision Naru's gaze landing on her. She could feel a coat being wrapped snuggling around her as her eyes finally closed.

She was running through a field of flowers, going to her favorite spot. Mother and father could never find her here, this was her spot. Her spot. She plopped down and pulled out a book and started to read. It was starting to get dark before she noticed someone in the tree line.

"Who is out there?"

"I'm a boy"

"Well boys aren't allowed in my secret field"

"Don't you want to see my secret fort?"

Mai woke up on the couch in the base. It seemed she had been taken inside; it had started to rain outside, not cold enough to turn to snow. She turned slightly to watch Naru and Yasuhara click on the computer. She had only been asleep for an hour or two it seemed, making her dream so short, but at least it had provided something. Two suspects for the ghost. The only problem was that she didn't know their names; in fact the only thing she knew was she had been a young girl who went into that field.

"Oh you're awake? I guess my loud manly clicks woke you up" Yasuhara said, turning around to see the young woman peeking out from under the blanket.

"No, I like the sound of the keyboard, I actually just had a dream" She said and Naru then turned around as well, an expecting look on his face. She pulled herself from the blankets and slowly recalled the events, it didn't seem too special, but the two men listened intentionally before turning back to their computers and starting to scroll. They were obviously looking for something and she pulled herself from the couch to walk up behind them. It seemed they were looking through pictures of young people, scrolling up and down before Naru finally stopped and frowned.

"It's impossible for us to pinpoint which of these children are the ghost without you knowing names or their features. For the time being we can assume it is two children, that will get us somewhere" He said and she watched the two men shut down the computers.

"Who were all those children?" She asked and Yasuhara glanced over at Naru who paused. He was thinking for a moment, considering something.

"They are the children who have died here, well as far as our information goes back. It's hard to pinpoint the children because this home is so old, and children dying at young ages were normal, so we also have to take into account those who died before those two"

"Oh, I see" She mumbled but Yasu wouldn't allow her sadness and jumped up, grabbing her. She squealed as she shook her body and she managed to escape, running across the room.

"You better run, I'm coming for you. I am, the woman eater!" He shouted and ran after her, down the hallway as laughter rang through the home. Naru watched with amusement, while slightly annoyed with their close behavior, it was good for the young man to keep Mai in a cheery mood. It seemed this tale went past just ghost, these attacks were too powerful for just two children to be involved, and he wasn't sure if he could save them.

"Monk save me!" Mai shouted with teary eyes of laughter, she hid behind him as Yasuhara chased up behind her, the two running in circles around the man till the middle-aged man managed to catch him and give him a good scolding for playing around in such a place. While Mai recovered her breath she realized Masako was in the room, looking at her nervously. It seemed John was sitting by her as well, trying to get her to go up and talk to the other young woman but she kept shaking her head. Mai knew without some help her friend might in fact avoid her the entire case and she walked over to her and sat down on the chair beside her.

"I'm sorry" Masako blurted out, and Mai let out a chuckle

"You know you don't have to be Masako, it was pretty cool when you attacked me and because of that Naru stayed and watched over me. I should be thanking you" She said and the spiritualist looked at her curiously. Her shoulders had relaxed and John's hand wasn't turning blue, which he seemed very grateful for.

"What happened between the two of you?" She asked and the two were best friends again, whispering about what had happened while Naru watched over her. Masako assured it that Naru was falling for her, and that Mai should make a move. She denied it though, saying that was just the way he had been raised, to watch over woman, he had even said so, it was man's job to look after a woman.

"There is a difference to watching over and caring for" Masako said and Mai grinned weakly at her friend before Naru came in. Lin came in after him and they all got up to welcome him back.

"How are you feeling? Why are you back so early?" She asked curiously and he looked down at her with a small grin.

"I decided to leave the hospital before Madoka got wind of my injury" He said and they all broke into laughter. While on the outside it seemed he didn't want to face his fiancé's torture, Mai knew he didn't want to worry her. While she was a cheery woman she did in fact worry over others, whenever Mai would get hurt she would act more motherly than her own, Ayako.

"I still think you should have remained in the hospital" Naru said, frowning but Lin shrugged, obviously not affected by his boss's argument.

"I did notice something while in the field though" Lin said, looking out the window, the rain still going heavy against the window. "Something was buried, I could feel the presence under the grass" Naru looked out the window as well with narrowed eyes, studying the consequences of going out. Mai knew he would go, for the good of the case, no matter how much danger it could put him in.

"Well if you all are going out there you're going to need some rain coats" Suga said and Mai quickly turned around to see the woman at the archway and with a grin. Naru looked at her then nodded and headed after her, with Lin behind him. Mai watched before going after them.

"You're going to stay here Mai" Naru said after noticing that she had followed behind them to the coat closet where the older woman was pulling out three sets of rain coats.

"Lin is hurt and you're going to need help if something goes wrong" She said firmly. While she knew quiet well that they could take any of the other men she tried to make him ignore his senses for the time being. Naru was probably too prideful to ask for help from the other men anyways and she pulled on the last raincoat, the heavy coat weighing down on her shoulders. She zipped it up to her chin and looked at him expectantly. He looked down before pinching the bridge of his nose with a sigh and pulled the hood over her face, making sure her face was covered. The three pulled on the rain boots, and grabbed umbrellas to protect themselves. Lin then took a shovel from the older woman with a nod, the three stepping out of the door.

"You three hurry up, I heard this is going to turn into a tropical storm" Suga said as they stood on the front porch, wind tearing at their faces.

"Don't worry we'll be back soon" Mai said with a grin and put up her umbrella, running after the two men who had already started for the field. The rain was heavy enough to sting her skin and she caught up to them slowly, ducking her head from the wind. They continued on, making it to the tree line to stop for a moment to rest. They couldn't speak to each other over the wind and after a few moment went out into the open field, walking till even Mai could feel the presence, a dark aura covering the area. She shuttered and pulled in closer behind Naru as they stopped at the spot and Naru took the shovel from Lin without a word and started to dig, he kept going, deeper and deeper till Mai offered up her help and with a pause he handed her the shovel. The young woman started to dig like he had, the two pulled close to protect her from the weather, finally she could feel the presence right under her shoulder and she reached her hands down to uncover it, a piece of paper and shoved it into her pocket. Then her umbrella broke free from her hands and flew away, she tried reaching for it but Naru just pulled her close to be under his instead.

"Leave it, we need to get back in" He shouted over the wind, the three ran back to the tree line and then back to the home. Everyone was at the door, welcoming them back like they had done for Lin. Ayako helped her pull her jacket off and wrapped a towel around her. Even with a raincoat in, her clothes had still gotten soaked and she let out a laugh as Monk messed with her soaked hair, ruffling it up.

"I'm sorry Suga-san. I lost the umbrella in the field, it flew away" She said to the older woman but she just laughed.

"No matter, what did you three of you find?" She asked and Mai reached down in the pocket of her raincoat to pull out a folded piece of paper. Looking up at Naru for confirmation she unfolded it and looked down at the weird shapes on the paper. There were two names.

"What is this?" She asked, looking up.

"It's a circle to call demon, it seems those two children called them and they became the sacrifices" Naru said, taking the paper from her.

"So now-" She said and Naru nodded

"The demons are controlling them to get more sacrifices"

* * *

The weekened is such a good time to type up stories! ^^

Welcome to my new subscribers! I can't wait to get every one of you!

Muscial Teardrops, oh I know, I think I actually...watched the anime first then read the manga. The anime is real scary isn't it . Well maybe I feel that way because I watched it when I was 12 at 4 in the morming. Urgh. So many feels! I mean to make the entire thing...complex, like there is no' good' and no 'bad' feelings or people, just a weird gray inbetween.

Haha, it's good it'll be fixed so soon deadlyrose123, that way you two won't have to share much longer ^^ I know that sharing a computer is very hard. But yup, my foot isn't too bad, it should be healed pretty soon. Glad you both enjoyed this chapter!

thearistcrat, haha, ya I guess they are both kind of stupid like that, but they just-care too much about the other. Love does make your brain pretty stupid, or so i've heard. Naru taking care of Mai is pretty cute, but I guess it works out that way just because they are older.

p. ageha, so many ideeaaaaaaa. I actually meant to put up a valentines ghost hunt chapter but my ideas went to waste when I lost got in the icecream and dog cuddling bliss. Sigh. hope you get your laptop back soon!

I played lazer tag yesterday with a group of Hetalians. If you want a workout, go play lazer tag on a three story buildng, dear lord...

Just make sure to eat right or else you'll get the shakes like me, I almost went Mai on everyone and passed out! I don't think there was a Naru to catch me though. That would have hurt...

Thank you for all the reviews, and welcome to my newcomers, let's all get along together as a group!


	12. Chapter 12 Case 2

Everyone stood in silence as the fact soaked in. The two children had somehow gotten a paper and summoned demons, which meant it was going to be impossible to save them. They were going to go down with the demons; it was the only way to perform an exorcism, the only way to save others from turning into sacrifices as well.

"There has to be another way" Mai said, frowning deeply and her small hands tightened in anger. She couldn't let them be abandoned, and she looked up at Naru with some hope but he was looking away. He didn't have an answer for there, there was no answer. She wanted to kick him, or something, she wasn't really sure. It wasn't right, they had never killed a ghost before, never sent them down with the demons. They had always saved them.

"Here, let's go make dinner Mai" Ayako said but Naru finally moved to look down at the young woman who was looking back up at him in a weak manner. He didn't look pained, he looked stern but she could see past it he was too was feeling the sorrow he was going through. He was going to have to let the children go.

"Let me talk to Mai for a moment first" He said and the two walked away, Mai glanced behind a few times at her family. They were standing there, watching the two as they rounded a corner. Naru was standing there and she squatted down to sit against the wall, arms wrapped around her knees. He sat down as well, with a bit of ease. They sat there for a moment till she turned to him, lip trembling.

"I don't want to hurt them Naru" She said, tears forming at her eyes and she covered her face, unable to hold it back any longer. He didn't move from his spot to comfort her. Naru couldn't afford to give in and show that he was questioning their job.

"You need to leave this case Mai. You have too much spiritually connection to them" He said bluntly and the edge cut right through her. She looked up at him with a frown, wiping her nose with her hand as a few more sniffles made it past her. It wasn't right; it wasn't Naru to just accept defeat.

"Why won't you try to find another way?"

"Because there is no other way, you'll leave early tomorrow morning with Lin. We'll finish up the case" He said and she shook her head no but he wouldn't have that and took her wrist in his large hand, gripping it. "I'm your boss; you have to listen to me"

"You're acting heartless!" She shouted, covering her mouth with her hand, loud enough for everyone to come rushing out of worry. They sat in silence for a moment, waiting to see if anyone would come to find out what was happening.

"I'm doing what has to be done" He growled, but she snapped her wrist from his grasp and ran around the corner, down the hall and to her shared bedroom before collapsing on the bed in sobs. She hadn't locked the door, but she knew Naru wouldn't come in, even if they had just fought. She lied there, feeling the emotions of the children building up inside of her, Mai felt like she might burst. It would hurt, so much, she couldn't stand it. She missed dinner, lying there, but it didn't matter. Truthfully she was spiritually exhausted; her connection to the two children of this house as well as the demons had made her unable to move from the spot.

"You need to go apologize to Mai this minute, she has been in there all night, it's almost midnight and she missed dinner!" Ayako shouted, waking Mai from her light sleep. The woman was on the other side of the door.

"If she can't handle this case, she needs to go back home. I explained that, I am not responsible for what she is doing right now" He said, but Mai could sense the bitterness in his voice. She tried getting up to walk to the door but ending up just falling back into the bed, and ran her fingers through her short hair. She had known Naru so much of her life and she still couldn't understand him at some points.

"At least check on her, she was hardly moving when I went in" The Miko huffed and Mai heard the doorknob begin to move, she quickly closed her eyes, and listened as the man walked in. It was dark, and he walked over to her bed sluggishly before pausing beside her. He pulled the blanket closer to her and pushed her leg back in under the covers. He sat on the edge of the bed for a while as she felt herself fade in and out of sleep, flashes of visions coming and going.

"What are you dreaming of?" She heard him say softly.

"Wait for me Hiro!" She shouted, following after the boy. He was in front of her, laughing. They were best friends, they had since they day she allowed him into her life, and her into his. She was ten, but that didn't matter. Hiro and she would get married someday, and they were going to have lots of children. He stopped in the field, waiting for and once she caught up she grabbed his hands with delight.

"You're so slow Kotone" He said but she just grinned back at him.

"Why did you want to come here today?"

"My uncle told me that your parents contacted him. They don't want me to come close to you ever again" He said and she stared at him in shock.

"I know your uncle is bad, but- you're good! You are going to a good man when you grow up" She sobbed, becoming upset from the news. He silenced his tears when he brought out a piece of paper though, and she watched curiously as he wrote down his name. "What is that?"

"It's a spiritual paper; it's supposed to make us able to live together forever. My uncle sells them and it always works. Just sign your name here, see" He said, and with naïve trust she wrote her name as well. He looked down, and checked each space before reaching into his bag and pulled out a shovel. "Now we bury it, so one can find it" Hiro said and the two started to dig, and dig, and dig till they dropped the paper down deep into the earth.

"Is that deep enough?"

"Ya, no one will find it" He said, and the two covered it back up, patting the surface.

"Now what?"

"We wait three days"

Mai was awake. She was awake now and feeling much better. The sun was just coming through the curtain, the rain seeming to have stopped during the night, and she moved to look at the window, eyes sore from her tears. Naru was going to send her home today, and she could do nothing about it. Getting up she left the bedroom where Ayako and Masako were sleeping to drink some water, glad that she had day clothes on from the night before. She started to get water from the sink when she looked up to see Naru standing outside, right at the tree line. He seemed almost like he was waiting from someone. Curious, she walked to the back door and went outside onto the front porch.

"What are you doing Naru?" She shouted out to the man, waving her hands to get his attention. He stood there for a moment before waving back.

"Come here Mai, I need to show you something" He said and walking through the tree line to the field just beyond. She stood there for a moment in confusion, but setting her glass on the porch and jumped down onto the wet grass. Sadly, she had forgotten to get her shoes, but it didn't seem for Naru there was time for that. She ran after him, through the back yard of the home and slide through the trees. He was standing there in the middle of the field, and she stood there on the edge, looking confused.

"What is going on Naru?" She asked, before eyes widening as he pulled a gun out and held it to his head. Everything was going too fast, she needed to save him but the distances. She could never make it. "Please don't kill him!" She screamed, hands over mouth as her body shook. Naru was going to die, she couldn't stop it. The demons had taken advantage of them. She couldn't do anything, and as he smiled she let out a shriek and the gun shot went off into the forest. Mai collapsed onto the ground, shaking. Naru shot himself, everything was over, it had to be, Mai placed her head to the ground as sobbed overcame her. This was her fault, she had yelled at him last night; they had targeted him because of that. This was her fault. She killed him.

"Mai"

She moved her head up from the ground quickly to see Naru standing there wide-eyed, and she stared right back. There was no blood running down his face, he was just standing there in shock like her. His hand was still at his head, as if the gun was still his hand, and he slowly lowered it. She sat there, left over tears staining her face before getting up and racing to the man who grabbed her and squeezed her body so tightly she could hardly breathe, but it didn't matter, he was alive. She moved her hands up to grip his jacket, squeezing him back, and the two slowly slid to the ground out of the pure terror that had just afflicted them. It seemed no one else had responded to the gun shot yet and they couldn't get themselves to move from the spot, legs still shaking.

"Idiot" He mumbled into her ear and she out a small laugh

"Jerk"

"Danger-magnet"

"Bully" She whispered and she felt him kiss her hair, he let out a shaky breath, as if trying to say something but couldn't form the words. By now, the two were able to get up and Naru put his jacket around her, heading back to the home. Getting past the trees they saw Monk run out of the home, one shoe on and his jacket swung over his shoulder. They stared at each other for a moment before Mai and Naru silenced walked up the house and went inside without a word.

"You should go take a bath before you leave" Naru mumbled and she nodded toes hot from the sudden heat against them. She walked up the stairs with some trouble, pausing as she heard Naru begin to speak to Monk. "Did anyone else hear the gunshot?"

"No"

"Let's leave it that way" She heard him say, and she slowly treaded up the stairs and into the shared bedroom, the two women still asleep. Mai turned on the bath, sitting on the edge as she waited for it to heat up. Once full she slid in and hissed as the warmth, her body frozen from the outside weather. Still she forced herself to sit in the water and think for a moment. Naru was still going to send her away, and the exorcism would still go on.

"Stupid Naru" The young woman said under her breath then got out of the tub and dressed herself warmly, much more comfortable now. She heard someone knock on the door and she opened it to see Lin.

"Naru sent me up to get you. I'll be taking you home" He said and Mai went back to fetch her luggage, before following after the man. Naru wasn't waiting for her outside the home and she stood by the van as Lin put her suitcase in the back. He still didn't come, he wouldn't even come to say goodbye.

"Seems both of us are being sent away" She mumbled as Lin walked back to her and she heard him sigh, leaning on the car like she was.

"I believe he'll keep trying for now Taniyama-san. He wants you out of harms way for the time being since you connect too much with the ghost"

"Like Gene"

"Like Gene" He said and the two got into the car, turning on the heat before he started to drive away. She turned around to watch the house from the van, trying to catch a glimpse of someone waving goodbye to them, but even as they rounded the bend no one was there and she slumped back into the chair. "Naru told me about your adventure in the field this morning" Lin said after a good half hour and she looked over at him, surprised. "He said that the gun flew from his hand and was thrown across the field"

"So he used his Pk" Mai asked

"No. You did"

"Oh" She said into the silence, and while she could see Lin had more to say, probably to scold her, he remained silent. They kept driving till Lin pulled to the side of the road, and pulled out his phone, called who she assumed to be Naru. He spoke for a while on the phone while she ate dinner, chewing her sandwich thoughtfully as she looked outside at the Tokyo skyline. They were on top of a mountain so it would be another two hours before she got home.

"Naru said that they successfully removed the demons from the two children and got them to move on." Lin said and she looked over quickly before putting out her hands for the phone. He looked at her for a moment before unwillingly handing it over to her.

"Naru" She said, hearing silence for a second before he responded back

"Yes?" Naru said, exhaustion evident through his voice

"When you get back I'll make you some okonomiyaki"

"I'll be waiting for that" He said, and she grinned before talking a bit longer with him. Monk had broken a rib or two and John had a black eye, but Ayako and Masako were babying them so they would be back to full health soon. Maid could hear Yasuhara shouting from the other end, and the sound of the shelves being put down.

"I'll let you go rest Naru, goodnight"

"Goodnight"

* * *

Oh p. Ageha I don't think Yasu would be worried at all, I think he would happily enjoy being eaten. That sounds creepy doesn't it?

thearistcrat . Oh I know, I'm so bad about writing...tension/anger/teasing. It's because for the most part, to my significant other I am rather mellow. We get into a fight and I just talk in a normal tone. I added in some drama just for you, though I had planned the 'shooting' for a while. Thank you for giving such a good review ^^

deadlyrose123, hahahahaha, ya I guess Naru can cook, I mean he can do everything else. And in fact...I didn't...go to the hospital. I'm just as bad as Mai aren't I? .

Oh nice to meet you WhisperToWolves, I'm glad you're enjoying my story so far! It makes me so happy to have new reviewers, it makes me think that i'm doing something right! Hehehe, it's good that i'm surprising you with the story!

Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed...I always feel like I rush the endings. I will have a hard time posting a new chapter this weekend, i'm going to military ball with my other, visiting a friend, and staying up for an...24 hour live stream from my favorite gamer. So there's that. I think i'll try to get it writen so I can just post it on Friday without much trouble.

Lets work hard on the next case! :3


	13. Chapter 13 Case 3

"Mai you'll be late to school!" Mai heard someone shout as she woke up. She looked to her right, at the alarm of the stand. It was seven, so she had an hour to get ready and go to school, and she moaned while getting out of the bed. With some effort she took a quick shower, pulled on jeans and a sweater, and set out for the living room. Naru was there, tea in hand as he looked outside at the flurries of snow. The dim lights of the home contrasted with the bright snow that was illuminating the home through the sliding glass door. It seemed March was going to provide one more spurt of snow before giving in to spring, and Mai had to admit she was glad, happy to enjoy one last glimpse of the snow.

"Oh thank you" She said, looking up to Naru handing her tea and a breakfast bar. She sat down at the table and watched the news, glancing over at the man how was cleaning out his own cup. Since they had come back from the last case Naru had bought a bed for his room, and with that came the establishment that they were now living together. He now only had her keys on his hook and Lin sometimes came by to give him work, or to the check on the two of them. Naru had moved in his real computer into the home, and his own coffee cups. He bought new towels, silverware, spending his money whenever she was out with her friends so she couldn't argue about him spending money. Mai had never been asked if this ok, and while she didn't mind the man, she knew he was doing this out of worry. He was treating her like Gene. Once he got back from the case he had her go to the doctor, have her bones x-rayed for any fractures, he walked her to school and home. During a night a few days ago her powers had flipped the couch upside down and he had dragged her to the hospital. Naru was too cautious now, and while she wanted to fight back she could see how scared he looked every time another cup flew across the room.

"Come here Mai, you have to go to school soon" Naru said and she walked her cup to him, which he set in the sink, before pulling out the BP and wrapped it around her arm. The two sat in silence as it squeezed her arm, watching the snow fall and land on her balcony.

"You know, I'm alright"

"I know"

"Hm" She hummed, watching him write down the numbers onto the paper and the two left her home, locking the door behind them. There was a good thirty minutes left to get to school, so the two walked slowly, admiring the snow gathering on the road. "I wish we would get out of school every time it snowed" She said with a sigh, wishing she was at home, enjoying a day off from the daily school life.

"It snows up to your stomach in England and people still go to school" Naru said, but it just caused Mai to sigh ever more.

"Ya, but it's Saturday, it's just a half day anyways"

"That's what lazy people say" He said and she frowned at him, pushing him in the side and she could hear him chuckle from under his breath. The two walked up to her school and she waved him goodbye before going in, her friends from school waiting. While she had grown very close to Masako and Yasu, she continued to be friendly with her friends from school, they went out to eat sometimes, and the photo booth was a tradition for them.

"Oh Mai, your boss walked you to school today? You're so lucky! He's so handsome!" Her friends giggled once they made into the classroom, settling into the seats. They were always so snoopy when it came to Naru; she couldn't let them come over to her house anymore, scared that they would wander his room and go crazy. It was obvious that he was good-looking, but she had in fact grown use to it. He was though, still some eye candy for her friends and she let them talk on about him till class started and she took notes. Every once in a while she looked out the window, and watched the snow come down. It seemed that time was going by so slowly, and by lunch she let out a large sigh, before running after her friends to eat outside. They spread out a blanket and ate as quickly as possible, choking a few times, before then laid out on the blanket, side by side.

"Say, what are you going to do once you're out of school?" Mai said to go to her friends and they shrugged.

"My dad wants me to take over the family store" Yoko pouted and the two others giggled, Mimi who was on Mai's right, tapped her chin.

"I wanna be a lawyer, that way I'll be a big business woman and have lots of money" She said and they laughed again, the other thinking of their little sweet friend as a high-class lawyer with a brief case. "What about you Mai?"

"I don't know. I want to go to college, just not what for yet" She mumbled as snow fluttered down onto her lashes, and she blinked, feeling them melt on her face. They were already so close to the end of school, and the end of her high school life. What would she do when she got to college? While she wanted to stay with Naru, and the gang, she knew that getting an education mattered. Monk had already been hounding her with that and she wasn't going to let him down. It was all the matter of what, what she would do.

"Why not just marry your boss and help him run his business?" Mimi whispered and Mai face heated up, she sat with embarrassment. The other two girls made fun of her the rest of lunch before they rolled up the blanket and headed back to class, just barely making it in time, so as to not be scolded. The rest of the day passed by without much trouble, with Mai having to stand up only once to read part of the story they were going over. Once the bell rang she headed to the floor to change out shoes and waited at the school door for Naru. She had learned that he would get very annoyed if she didn't wait for him. Her friends left and she sat there waiting, clubs let out and it got late enough that she considered just going home alone without him, but he rounded the corner finally, jogging to her.

"A customer came in and had a breakdown; it turned out a ghost actually possessed her as well." He said and she looked up shocked at him. No one had ever been possessed when coming to see them; in fact she had never seen someone possessed outside of the case site. Naru helped her up and took her bag, the two walking home. Halfway there the lights turned on and it was completely dark when they made it up the front steps of her apartment and went inside. The two took off their coats, sitting down to take off their shoes.

"I'm going to change; you sit down on the couch and rest. I'll cook dinner tonight" Mai called back to him, heading back to her room, and listened as Naru turned on the TV to watch a comedy show. She pulled on a pair of leggings and a long shirt before heading out to the kitchen and reached under the counter to grab the cutting board when she heard the whistle of the knife fly off the counter and crack into the TV. It sputtered for a few moments before going silent, leaving the two people in shock. Naru was around the corner before she knew it and grabbed her, pulling her off the ground. "I'm fine" She whined weakly, but he pulled the two around the corner of the kitchen and grabbed her face in his hands tightly. She tried looking away, up or down or anything, just to not look at his pained face, eyebrows pushed together as if he was trying to find an answer to an unsolved riddle. The two stood there and she finally looked down, and glanced over at the knife lodged in the television.

"How can I trust you on cases if you can't even control your powers at home?" He asked into the silence, but she couldn't find a response and he finally let go of her face to send her to the couch, before pulling out the knife from the television carefully. It let out a few more sparks and he carried it outside, setting it in front of the door. Mai moved to get up when he came back in but with his warning glance she sat back on the couch. He was mad, and while not at her, she could tell he was holding back his temper.

"Let's just eat ramen for tonight" He said, and he heated up two cups for them, the two slurping them up quietly. Naru threw away the cups before coming back to sit by her and put the BP monitor on her again, and wrote down the numbers. He gave her medicine, checked her temperature, and brought her toothbrush to her to brush her teeth. Before she could get fed up with him and get up he sat down by her and wrapped a blanket around her. "Just go to sleep here for tonight" He said and she glared over at him as he pulled out a file and started to read it, it seemed he too was going to camp out on the couch for tonight. Mai sat there pouting for a bit, watching him read the file, and he finally looked up at her, irked. "Come here" He said and she looked at him curiously and scooted over till he grabbed her face and sat her head down on his knee, the girl tensing for a moment. "Now go to sleep"

"I'm sorry" She said softly, the dim lights above her buzzed. The young woman could feel Naru looking down at her and he let out a sigh.

"Don't worry" He said and she closed her eyes, feeling the inhale and exhale of the man. The night went on a bit longer, her eyes growing heavy, before she gave in sleep. A hand rested on her head.

"Lets go swimming"

Mai woke up, lights coming in through her thin curtains. She was a bit confused for a second as to where she was, since she was staring at the stand that had in fact held her television last night. Looking to her left she noticed Naru's leg, which she had in fact been sleeping on, and raising her head she saw he too was fast asleep, though it looks rather uncomfortable. He was leaning back, neck pushed into an odd position and she got up from the couch quietly. Mai then slowly moved him onto his side and wrapped her blanket around him; he deserved to rest for now. She headed back to her room and changed, before going out the front down and slowly walking the TV down the stairs to the garbage. It was destroyed beyond repair, so she was going to have to go buy another one today. Getting back up the stairs she saw Naru waiting for her by the door and the two ate breakfast together.

"I'm going to go buy a new TV today" She said and he glanced up at her

"Why not just let me buy it instead?"

"Because I broke it, and I watch more TV than you anyways." The woman grumbled, picking up the plates and setting them into the warm water of the sink to wash later. The two pulled on their shoes and headed out to go the park, seeing that they had the day off. They sat down on the bridge, legs hanging over the side. Everyone was out walking today and the two threw down roads to break the ice, though this time it broke by a few rocks since it had slowly started to warm up the past couple days.

"We actually did get a case, from that woman who came in" Naru said and she looked over at him expectantly. "She told us the ghost has been at it for about two years, but the area that it has been in hasn't been bothered. Lately it has been trying to drown people, so she wants us to come in and take care of it"

"When will we be leaving?"

"Probably Wednesday"

"But that's the middle of the school week" She whined, flailing her arms around

"It's too far to go today and she wants us there as soon as possible, so we can't wait till next weekend" He said and she sighed, slumping. By now it was lunch and he pulled her up, the two headed back to her home, chattering, not noticing how the ice continued to break after they were gone.

* * *

Oh hey there guys! Oh look there, i'm only two days late on when I was going to post! (wait didn't you mean you were going to post last Frid-)

sh.

Anyways, I spent that time thinking up a new case, and I hope you guys like it, cause i'm excited to get to the climax. It's going to be so climatic. So.

I now have 47 followers! ekkkkkk, i'm so excited, you don't even know! _ And welcome to all those favoriters too. I love you.

Naruisawesome, oh thankkkksss yoouuu. It makes me so happy when people look forward to the next chapter!

shinigamiinPeru don't worry, I'm just glad you're bad. I missed you. Anyways, yup, working hard to put this story together for you

p. ageha...I think...you commented...for the wrong story. Hahahaha, ya, I don't believe I have any 'boxes' in this story. Or i forgot. hm.

coraltide86, thank you, your comment really keeps me going as a writer :3

Ferb. O. Oche wahhhhhhh, if you turned that into a panel by panel manga I might just die. Like sit there, read it, then fall over foaming at the mouth. I am happy you enjoyed it, and hope to hear moe from you

thearistcrat hehehe, thanks, I have planned this one piece out since the begining of the case so I wanted it to the be the big centerpiece. You do not want to know how many times I rewrote that. keke, don't worry, the relationship is slow but it'll keep growing, I promise

WhisperToTheWolves I know right! I have to admit, I somehow feel nervous in Mai's place, knowing that Naru and Lin now know her secret.

deadlyrose123, meh, Yasu is a weirdo, there is no explaining him. Hehehe, don't worry, you'll both have your own computers by now

Muscial Teardrops, sorrrrryy. I just wanted to pump out as much as possible before last week. Moving, a ball, an anime convention and...lots of other stuff don't mix well with writing fanfiction. So much Fluff coming soon though. So much.

TheUniqueDead I wonder that too...well, hopefully an idea will come to me soon, and untill then please continue to support me ^^

Thank you for all the lovely reviews, it makes me so happy! I planned on posting last Friday, but I found it impossible to even have the time to get on my real computer. The only thing I could get on was my ipod and I checked everyday on my fanfiction so I could reread your reviews. They just make me so happy! I will admit, every time you write a review I get more energy to write a new chapter, and so all these reviews got me so excited to write more without even being able to!

Please look forward to the next chapter! I also want to start another story at some point that is...a fairytale. So. Um, please give me a heads up if you would like to read it.


	14. Chapter 14 Case 3

Naru somehow managed to buy the television in the end, sending Mai off to look at one, and signing the receipt by the time she was back. She of course scolded him but Naru was Naru, stubborn, he would do what he wanted to do. The two made it back to the home carrying the TV and set it up.

"You really should take this out of my pay" She grumbled as Naru finally got the signal in, the screen lighting up.

"Maybe someday I will"

"You're such a liar" Mai huffed, and the two watched the game show continue on before eating a quick dinner and got ready to settle in for the night. Naru once again did his routine. Bp, temperature, and then she was off to bed, pulling the blanket around her. She could see the light of his bedroom through the crack under her door, and she laid there, waiting to see if he would go to sleep. She managed to fall asleep before the light went out.

"Let's go swimming"

Monday went by without any problems, and she got to stop by SPR to work on paperwork. With Yasu being there everyone in a while there was a lot less work to do, since he worked much faster than she did. Most of the filing was on old cases, when things happened or what cameras they used. She looked up when she heard a knock at the door, and a woman came in, body shaking. She was hunched over, and while her clothes were that of a working woman her face seemed very pale with a sunken in effect. Mai stared at her for a second before quickly walking up to the woman and offered her an arm to help her to the couch. She looked down at like she had never seen such a thing and took it slowly.

"Here, let me get my boss. Just sit here" She said gently but the woman grabbed her hand before she could move and Mai slowly turned around to look her in the eye. No. This woman was possessed. "If you please" She managed out, mouth growing dry, trying not to let it know that she understood what was happening. It knew.

"I want you to investigate a town with a lake. The ghost has been attacking people and trying to drown them" It said, monotone. Mai shook her head up and down, showing that she understood it.

"We'll be leaving on Wednesday"

"No. Now" The possessed woman said, voice raising and Mai frantically looked over at the office doors. The hand's grip tightened and then it threw her against the wall. It grabbed the coffee table, in a rage and she saw it slowly turn toward her, an angry aura seeping off of its skin. It was going to kill her; she wouldn't be able to dodge this.

"Mai!" She heard someone shout and she squeezed her eyes shut, hands covering her face in a last attempt to protect herself. Yet, the young woman did not feel a single piece of glass or wood hit her, and she continued to lie there, waiting. Then came the sound of a struggle and she slowly pulled her hands away from her face to see Naru and Lin fighting the woman who, with one last glance at her, collapsed. Lin took her and put her on the couch then headed to the kitchen for the phone, probably to call up John. By now she was able to look around and see the damage that the woman had done. Glass and wood was scattered all around her, and she looked up to see a huge piece of wood above her head, pushed right through the dry wall.

"Don't move, I have to sweep up some of the glass" Naru warned her and she looked up as he took a broom from the closet and started to push the large pieces of glass into a trashcan with care. Watching him the realization hit her; she had used her powers to save herself. Without them, she would have a piece of wood through her head.

"I think we should go to the town tomorrow" She said as he swept up enough glass to form a path for her. He looked up at her and nodded before going up to help her and he pulled her into his office until everyone else showed up. It was dark as ever, and she went over to the windows to open them. Naru sat in his chair and she sat on a bench that he had put by the window, the two watching the people walk by down below. Mai could feel Naru watching her, waiting for something to happen.

"Did you get hurt?"

"No"

"I see" He said, head in hands and turned to his desk, and she watched him type on his laptop. This went on for another thirty minutes before Lin came in and the two of them looked at him expectantly.

"John was able to complete the exorcism, everyone else is here" He said and that sent Mai running out of the room, and with a single glance she ran to hug monk. His wounds from the last case were almost fully healed, and he grabbed her, spinning them around as she squealed. The gang hadn't been around since the last case, which had ended around a month ago. Monk had been busying healing and doing band stuff, Ayako went back to being a doctor, Masako and John were busy with her working schedule and Yasu had college. She was just glad that they were back.

"Poor Jou-san, that bad ghost almost got you" Monk said, shaking her body and she giggled.

"Let go of the girl before you end up hurting her!" The Miko shouted, hitting him on the arm and with that Mai went over with her friends to chatter. Masako had gotten another time slot, popularity soaring and she looked almost as tired as Naru did, but happy to be able to do something.

"Are you saving up for something?" Mai asked curiously, and then her friend blushed.

"No-of course" She mumbled and glancing over she saw John's face too was red and he was looking away at the window. Now this got her curious, but for the time being she would leave them, she had Yasu bothering her and once he got talking it was impossible to stop him.

"And that is how I saved the world" He said triumphantly, and Mai looked at him confused. "What you didn't hear it? I'm so disappointed in you Mai, where was your mind? In the gutter, I swear, kids these days, that day when I saved the world in 1945, two days after the atomic bomb hit Hiroshima, everyone listened to my greatest. Those kids had respect for their hero! "He said, going on and seeing that his words really had no meaning she turned toward where the woman had attacked her. Lin seemed to have already picked up most of it, and the wood that had been pushed through the wall was gone with a huge hole in its place. Between her, Lin, and Naru, they all knew that she should be dead. Her powers were strong enough to deflect all of that; she was growing enough to go head to head with Naru, if he was able to use his powers.

"We'll be leaving tonight, and get there tomorrow night. Everyone should pack their bags for at least a week" Naru said, startling Mai and she turned around to see him standing there. He had a case file in his hand, and had the stance of a man ready to go. He seemed tense and everyone nodded slowly, then set out to making plans for the journey. Masako and John had to leave quickly so they could talk to her managers and Yasu had to head home to finish up homework.

"Do you want me to drive you home Jou-san?" Monk said as he slipped on his jacket as well

"Nah, Lin and Naru will drop me off. I have some more work to do" She grinned and waved goodbye to everyone. Once gone she collapsed onto the couch in exhaustion and watched the two men walk around gathering items for the case. By the time they were done getting the supplies it was ten and she was half asleep, body slumped over onto the couch.

"Come on, we need to pack so we can head out" Naru said into her ear softly but she just grumbled, and he sighed, "If you don't pack your clothes I will and I will make sure to pick out every black garment you own." He said and with that she somehow found the strength to pull herself off the couch and wobble to the van. The ride to her house was a blur and she didn't exactly remember walking up the stairs, in fact she stayed in the van and Naru went up the stairs to pack her clothes. There had been a conversation, just whispered in the back of her mind.

"She must be exhausted from using her powers"

"You know she needs her powers to be controlled, I could call up your parents-"

"No, it's alright. She needs to stay out of their view for now"

When she opened her eyes again the car was driving down a long tunnel. It was still very dark out, and glancing down at the clock it was two in the morning. Lin was staring at the road, not even noticing that she was awake. A pillow was behind her head and a blanket tucked around her body, to her right was Naru, his head leaned against the window, asleep. He at least had a pillow this time and watching his breath fog up the glass she pulled in close to him, feeling as if she just had a terrible dream while she was asleep.

"Let's go swimming" She said into the darkness and she felt Lin turn to her in shock and she looked back at him wide-eyed, feeling just as surprised at the words that had just tumbled from her lips as him.

"Are you awake Taniyama-san?" He asked cautiously and she slowly nodded her head up and down before he turned away from her to look at the road again. It was too late to question those words, whatever they meant. Watching him a bit longer she leaned back against the seat and closed her eyes.

"Hey Hey, Let's go swimming!"

* * *

I have to get going to a party, but I wanted to post this real fast.

Thank you for the reviews! I love you all so much!


	15. Chapter 15 Case 3

It was very bright out by the time Mai woke up again, the young woman rubbing her eyes at the light hitting her eyes. Sometime between the night and the morning Naru and Lin had switched places, Naru watching the road as they drove over farmland. Mai had never seen Naru drive before; in fact she didn't even know if he had a Japanese license, but maybe he had gotten it someday she was off from work. The drive continued on bit longer before she managed to pull herself up into a sitting position. She glanced through Lin's window, the man being fast asleep, then Naru's, the back window and looked around the front, only flat land with corn being grown visible.

"How far are we from the town?" Mai asked and Naru glanced at the clock.

"About six hours, we'll be there a little after lunch" He said, the young woman settling back into the seat. She first read some books for school since next week she was going to be having test for colleges. Once bored she doodled on some notebook paper, drawing cupcakes and hello kitty all over the paper. Soon enough though she was staring at the ceiling in boredom, not able to stand reading anymore and her paper was already filled with drawings of cats.

"Reach down in that bag Mai" Naru said, looking over at a black bag that was tucked by Lin's feet, and curiously she pulled it out. Inside was a gaming system, and she looked over at him confused. "I knew you would get bored"

"But stuff like this is expensive Naru" She whined, turning it over in her hands. While she knew Naru was a well-known scientist she didn't like the idea of him spending all this money on her. He had other things to spend whatever amount of money he got on. Like, books, or more black suits.

"Would you rather be bored?" He asked in an almost teasing tone and she huffed, going back and forth on her answer to him. It was obvious it was an expensive thing, the system so light and small. Finally she looked over at him with a pout, showing that he had won and slowly opened it, the toy already having a game in it. The next two hours went by rather quickly after that, the young woman battling bad guys and monsters. They made it to the site they were meeting the gang and she closed it quickly, pushing Naru out of the van so she could hop out. Lin stayed in the van, sleeping for the time being, since he had been driving the entire night. The other two, stretched one outside the car and Mai groaned as her bones cracked.

"When you do think the others will be here?" She asked, turning around to the man who was leaning against the car. He looked down at the watch on his wrist and seemed to think for a moment

"If they left when they were supposed to, an hour or so since they had more people to pick up." He said and with that Mai admired the surroundings. It seemed like they had made this spot for tourist to stop at, with a picnic table set up and a little pond which held some fish. There was a machine to buy fish food and she put in 100 yen to feed the fish. They haply ate the little pellets and swam around with appreciation for the meal, Naru watching her as she giggled at the small fishes. Once done she grabbed one of their blankets setting it on the ground by the pond and started to play her game again, legs waving back and forth. She had defeated a boss by the time the other car showed up and filled out of the car.

"Bou-san!" Mai said with glee, getting up from the blanket to run to the people getting out and jumped on the older man.

"What? I don't get my name shouted?" Ayako huffed and Mai giggled, hugging the woman with glee.

"Nah, it would just sound too strange" She said with a grin and helped them unpack the lunch they had packed and lay blankets on the table. It seemed Masako couldn't come to the case till Thursday since it was such late notice so she with John would drive to the location if Naru needed them. Now she only had Yasu, and she showed off her new little game. The small little character ran around in circles and jumped very cutely, which entertained the man very much

"I wish everyone jumped like that, I believe there would be a lot less war in this world" He said and she grinned, the two then tried to jump like the character. They only ended up looking like jumping rabbits and they were called to lunch. They all ate, with Lin finally up from his nap, though he looked half-awake the entire meal. It seemed a storm had followed them all the way, since it had been raining on the other car but not on them.

"We're lucky it broke up by the time we got down here, this farmland would be flooded" Monk said as he chewed his sandwich.

"Well we could go swimming in this pond with all the fishes if that happened" Yasuhara laughed, seeming to enjoy the idea. Mai stopped chewing her sandwich, remembering last night and the words that had been whispered into her ears since then. Was this part of the case? Then why wasn't she hearing anything else, it seemed somehow she wasn't getting past this part in the case, but maybe soon. Looking she saw that Lin had been watching her and she grinned weakly at him, showing that she was alright. It seemed that everyone had noticed her strange behavior and was watching her.

"Oh the fish would eat our toes right?" Mai laughed, stuffing her sandwich into her mouth. They watched her for a moment longer before going back to their conversations. It seemed everyone was trying to figure out the ghost that they were about to meet. It seemed it wasn't in fact connected to a certain place, so it could be anywhere in the small town. There didn't seem to be much need for cameras so Naru had only packed a few and some other equipment just to track the ghost. Everyone finished off the meals and packed up, saying goodbye as they headed back to their cars. The three got into the car, Naru driving again and set off once again down the country road, the others speeding down the road probably out of excitement to get to the settlement.

"So you've been having dreams right?" Naru asked Mai after a while, the young woman taking off her cardigan due to it getting warmer. They were traveling south, almost to the tip of Japan. Any farther and they would be on their way to Okinawa.

"It's not really dreams," She started pulling out her little game to play with, ", It's words I keep hearing"

"What are they?"

"Let's go swimming" Mai said almost solemnly, feeling a heavy weight to the words. Naru seemed to notice this and didn't ask anymore, the three riding in silence. After a while Mai decided to start up conversation again, talking about school and her friends. Somehow she got around to talking about what they were planning to do after school.

"Yoko said her parents are going to make her run their family business someday, but I think she'll probably just leave and get married to her boyfriend instead. Her brother can run it; he seemed to enjoy working there on the weekends"

"Which one is Yoko?" Naru asked and she laughed

"Yoko is the one with red hair"

"Oh, the one who dyes it"

"Ya and Mimi said she's going to be a lawyer, but I don't think that'll happen. Mimi is too sweet; I think she would break down in the middle of a trial or something if someone shouted too loud. Well, she does have a temper if someone gets her mad enough so she could do ok" She said, watching Naru turn onto other road that seemed to span into nothingness.

"What are you going to do?" Naru asked and she paused for a moment, wondering exactly what she was in fact going to do once high school was done. It was March, and school ended in June. There of course was testing for schools, but sooner or later they would ask what she was going to major in. Her thoughts flashed to what her friends had said, about her marrying Naru. It made her frown for a moment before looking up at the man with a grin.

"Probably just an office lady" She answered, shrugging.

"You're smart enough to get a better degree than that, with your grades you should able to go to any school you want" Naru said she looked down at her hands, Lin's typing on the computer keeping a silent beat to the car. In fact she had been looking at big schools in the country, even out of the country to see what they had to offer. England. Of course, considering tuition she would be able to get close to a free ride from the college down the street. It was a nice place, not too fancy but she could get an average degree from it. After all, Naru would only stick around so long, and she wasn't even sure how much more time they had together. Any day Naru could choose to just pack up and leave, not looking back.

"It would be too expensive to go to schools like that; Yasu has connections with the school down the road. It'll be a good price" The young woman said and looked up to see the town coming into view. She squealed, jumping up and down in her seat with excitement to get out. It seemed Naru had more to say, but seeing that Mai was so excited he dropped the subject and drove the three of them up to the hotel they were going to be staying. Since it wasn't a specific building being haunted the entire city had decided on a hotel they could stay in, a very nice one from the outside at least since this was a tourist town. A woman welcomed them in and her husband helped them move their luggage into the rooms, with it being off season each person got their own room.

"I'm so glad you came sooner than expected, the ghost has been acting up more and more lately" The woman said, everyone sitting down at the lobby table.

"Yes, we have had it visit us last night, so I decided to take things into my own hands" Naru said, and the woman looked shocked. Her husband came in with some tea and Naru talked with the woman for a bit to get some background information on the town. It wasn't a big place of murder, or a disaster, in fact the town was very quiet. She had no idea where the ghost had come from, and seemed very worried about what would happen when tourist season came around, but Naru assured her that the entire thing would be put under wraps. No one would know that the ghost was ever there, and SPR would be out in a few days, no more.

"You think this case will be over in a few days Naru?" Mai asked as they went back to their hotel rooms to settle in.

"I received some information about a drowning a couple years ago. It wasn't a big deal to the locals so they probably didn't remember it" He said, looking outside a window as they paused at the lake the town was built around. With some difficulty a person could see the outlines of another city on the other side. The two stopped for a moment by her bedroom and stood there, watching the waves through another window.

"That would make my dream logical; someone went swimming and drowned-"She mumbled, yet had a frown on her face that didn't manage to get past the young man who was watching her.

"But what?"

"Those words scare, like there was some kind of evil intent to it" Mai sighed, unable to explain. Naru crossed his arms, the two stood there thinking before she looked up at him grinning. "We're going to go swimming tomorrow right? It's warm enough down here, and you said the case should only take a few days" The woman said happily, and he paused for a moment before answering.

"Yes, you can go swimming tomorrow, but today you have to interview some of the locals for information" He said, the girl letting out a groan out of annoyance. Of course, they were still working even if it she was trying to turn it into a holiday. Naru said his goodbye and headed to his room, the young woman watched him turn around the corner before moving to go into her own room.

'Let's go swimming'

Mai turned around, snapping her head to look down the hallway opposite of where Naru went. Sweat dripped down her face, and eyes widened, her breath seemed almost labored. That voice, it was just down the hall, and she was so scared. So scared. She needed to run away, but her feet trembled, afraid that even a step would awake him. Her hand tried reaching her doorknob, but nothing would work. He was going to notice.

"Something wrong?"

* * *

I have such a hard time responding to you guys! I don't even know why it annoys me. I finished this about a week ago but put it off because the time it takes to respond. Sigh. And now I'm going to a anime convention this weekend, but at least this is my spring break so hopefully i'll some more stuff out. I'm also going to try to get another story out soon so please look forward to that!

Lovenarumai hehe, I hope it'll be a good case too! And welcome to the reviewing crew, it makes me happy to meet you

Chrysantia-Sunshine I wonder too...hmm guess you have to read to find out

adanyasophia07, oh I never knew there was a word for it! I'm glad to know, maybe i'll put MU in the story some time, it's such a good thing to have isn't it? I'm glad you're enjoying yourself and really happy to welcome you as a reviewer, heheh

Musical Teardrops, oh the intensity is just starting! I will make this the biggest climax ever, and guess what? I already have the next case in my head.

WhisperToTheWolves Yup, did I ever tell you I am scared of drowning?

Naruisawesome what is up the swimming thing? Hm, guess you have to wait to find out, and yes I fangirled over my own story for that part. Sigh.

thearistcrat, I find the swimming creepy too! I mean what if something you know...grabs you?

Thank you for dealing with me all this time! I promise to post soon and maybe even a new story to say sorry ^^


	16. Chapter 16 Case 3

"Something the matter?" The owner's husband asked, his figure peering out from a few doors down. He came out with a futon draped over his shoulder and another in his hands, the old man almost smothered in the bedding. Mai stood there for a moment longer then let out a small chuckle, almost as if she had just been pulled out of a daydream.

"Of course not, would you like help with those?"

"No, I'm alright, an old man like me has to get a workout somehow" He laughed and the two waved goodbye as he rounded the corner. After he was gone she pulled her bedroom door open and once inside collapsed onto the ground, gasping for a ghost was down the hall was enough to scare her, but the voices and the almost hallucinations was enough to send her heart racing out of her chest. It seemed even her powers had a scare, grabbing her suitcase and flinging it across the room, in the process scattering her clothes. At least it wasn't the ghost; the presence was gone, almost seeming to have wandered off from the scene to another location. No, this was her own powers flipping her futon and throwing the suitcase back and forth across the room. Surprisingly, no one seemed to notice as her powers continued on till her heart rate settled and finally stop moving everything in a fit of terror. She sighed just a moment before sitting back up and set to pushing all her clothes back into the suitcase and pulled the futon back to its original spot. She had just managed to get changed and pull everything back to place when there was a knock at the door.

"You done yet?" Ayako complained and Mai let out a grin at the older woman before closing the door quickly behind herself and running after her into the hallway, then out the door. The sun was at its fullest point of the day and with the new heat Mai was finally able to peel off her coat and replace it was a tank top and shorts, even putting on a pair of flip-flops to her own glee.

"It's so warm out, we should stay here a while" Mai said, groaning as she stretched her arms up into the cool air. They were heading down a rocky path that lead to the village center, which then would take them to all the houses where there were people who needed interviewed. Naru had left a map for the two of them, but they ignored it for the most part, seeing that it was a very easy hike.

"You wearing clothes like that reminds me of when you were younger. You were such a rowdy kid, I don't know how you turned into the woman you are today." Ayako sighed, the two arguing about exactly how annoying Mai was a good year ago. The older of the two called her a rascal, but Mai just defined herself as stubborn. By the time they had finished their conversation they had made it to the town square and stopped to eat some ice-cream before going to the interviews.

"Are you and Bou-san getting married yet?" Mai asked the woman and she gave her a glare, obviously not in the mood to inform Mai that they were not ever, not in the slightest, ever, going to get married or have a relationship. Of course, any logical person knew the woman was just making up words to hide how well she and the monk were getting along.

"That doesn't matter, besides you should mind your own business when it comes to relationships. You have Naru on your hands, he is a handful" Ayako snorted and Mai looked up at the clouds thoughtfully.

"He isn't too bad, I guess he still has his way of getting on my nerves but you have to admit he is turning into a better person" She said, and with that the two woman ate their ice-creams in silence, Ayako seeming too shocked to say any more. Once up again though, they went to talking about school, cake, plans for summer. Ayako wanted to take Mai to America during her break, to give her real life experience and probably just to try and buy as much foreign clothes that her suitcase could hold.

"America isn't the place for me" Mai said, the two marking off their fifth person to interview. The locals were very cheerful people, they didn't have much to say, just about the weather and when asked about the ghost it seemed almost like it was the same story over and over. They didn't remember anything bad happening, the town was quiet, and they defiantly didn't want to bother business. "I'm starting to think the owners of these shops planned this out, it seemed too similar. Someone would at least have gossip or some old wife's tale to tell"

"I think so too" Ayako mumbled, frowning. They decided to not interview anyone else, the pattern being too obvious and instead headed back to the hotel. It was dusk by the time they got back, the boys had set up a few cameras down by the lake, discreetly, and some recorders for sound.

"Welcome back Jou-chan!" Monk shouted and shook her body around like a rag doll before she was set free by the force of the Miko. She walked over, stumbling to Naru, a bit dizzy from the action and plopped down on the couch beside him.

"We're back Naru" She grinned, hair frizzed up from the older man's grip on her.

"Try to call next time you come in when it is getting dark, I'll send someone to come pick you up" He said, putting out his hand for the list. She handed it over with a pout and the two sat there for a moment, Naru quickly reading over the delicate handwriting of Mai and the small side notes put in Ayako along the way.

"As you can see the story is the same thing over and over again" Mai grumbled, and stretched her legs out, bones cracking.

"It seems so, I thought the owner's story was a bit strange but it seems everyone in the town is in on this." He sighed, glancing over at the young woman as she stretched her legs out. "You're only eighteen and you act like you're eighty" Naru said with a raised eyebrow, Mai kicking his leg lightly.

"You're the one acting like an eighty year old"

"Yes but that's normal for someone like me. You're supposed to act like normal Japanese girls, go to karaoke and eat those weird snacks of yours"

"I think I stopped fitting into the normal crowd when I joined SPR" Mai chuckled, and seeing that Naru had taken up the stool to put her feet on she moved to lay her legs over his lap and pulled out her video game. He paused for a moment, watching her then moved his folder to sit on her legs and the two sat in silence, everyone else too busy to notice the couple. Dinner came around and everyone went into the dining room of the hotel, gathering around the table. While it seemed one-sided Mai could feel a bit of tension coming from the gang, knowing that the entire town was working against them so they wouldn't succeed in the case.

"So we have talked to some more locals" Naru said, a good ten minutes having passed since dinner had started. Mai quickly looked over at him, shocked that he was going to meet them head on.

"Oh really? Did you find out any new information for your case?" The owner asked, giving a smile of false security.

"Yes, we believe we will be able to leave very soon, probably in a few days" He said, and the entire room was thrown into silence. The woman's smile remained, in fact it seemed almost to grow larger with enthusiasm for them, but didn't ask more into the subject. Instead they talked about things to do in the city, how their first day at the village had been. Now of course, the tense feeling wasn't just from the gang, instead both parties were on high guard.

"Thank you for the meal" Mai said, everyone leaving the room one by one.

"No problem darling, I'm glad you enjoyed it" The owner smiled, her eyes crinkled with delight but even then it seemed unfriendly and she left the room with a bad taste in her mouth. It seemed everyone else was already down the hall, whispering among themselves, and she listened to them decide what they were going to do.

"Don't talk to anyone about the case, don't go anywhere alone either. If someone asked about the case just say that we have it under control and to not worry" Naru said in a low voice. Everyone nodded and headed to their rooms for the night, though they all looked very wary. Mai headed for her bedroom before Naru grabbed her and she looked at him curiously, he glanced around for a moment before the two walked to her bedroom and he closed the door.

"What is it?" She asked, and Naru reached into his pocket to reveal a small bottle, which he held out to her firmly.

"Take this"

"Pepper Spray?" She asked with shock, yet slowly took it from his hands. "You think someone is going to attack me?"

"Everyone else is ready, with the town's behavior there is some involvement in this haunting and they don't want us to continue our investigation." He said, yet the small woman still frowned, feeling a bit nervous about the object in her hands. Reaching down she slowly placed it by her bed and looked back up at him, the man looking around her room with an expression almost of concern.

"Don't worry about me Naru, I'm stronger than I look you know" She said, trying to assure him

"I don't like the idea that we aren't right down the hall from one another"

"Well we kind of are" She interjected yet it still didn't seem enough for Naru. Still, he said his goodbye and left the room. Waiting a moment longer Mai pulled on her pajamas and slipped under the cool sheets of the futon. Looking over she glanced at the pepper spray and sat up to look at it. It seemed Naru had picked the extra strength one, one spray from this and a grown man could lose eye sight. It seemed a bit extreme, but Naru was always prepared for the crazy events that happened every time after all. Staring a bit longer she heard her door open slightly and looking up quickly she stared into the eyes of the owner, peering into the bedroom.

"Just checking if you need anything darling"

"No I'm alright, thank you" Mai said breathlessly, and the woman closed the door. They were not welcome.

The next morning Mai woke up to knocking on her door and sat up to Yasu hoping into the bedroom with swimming trunks on and a tube around his middle.

"Come on Mai, we have to get going! The sun is rising, the fishes are singing, the water is rising to welcome us! Let's go!" He said, and with that statement she was up and kicking Yasu out her room to put on her swimsuit. She and Masako had just gone to buy one last summer, the black haired medium refusing to go to the pool with a woman who wore the same bathing suit she had gotten in middle school. Of course, it hadn't been her school swimsuit but it was still very childish, and it been thrown into the trash even if it still did fit the petite woman. Now she had a light blue set that was plain, and to her taste, expect for a large bow on the back of the bottom piece. Masako had insisted on it, even though Mai felt a bit embarrassed by what attention it would attract. Yasu had already smacked her butt and whistled the first time she wore it when going to the water park, it had taken a good thirty minutes for Masako to get her out of the dressing rooms after and Yasu had made a grand apology out of it.

"Coming!" Mai shouted to the banging on the door and opened it to Naru, the two looking at each other in surprise. Mai could have sworn she heard a gulp. "You said we could go swimming today"

"I was coming to tell you that Yasuhara-san seemed to be having a seizure outside while waiting for you" He said, eyes narrowed as if disapproving of her attire. Still, he slowly let her pass and she ran down the hall, not daring to look back at the man as she felt his eyes watch her round the corner. Yasu was waiting with impatience, but once she was outside he up and ran with her to the shore, the two shouting out of excitement.

"Oh god it's so cold!" Mai screamed, running into the oncoming waves. Yasu refused to let her run back to the sand though and the two went in deeper till it was to his waist and her chest. He let her go to float and then went to swimming deeper and flailing about to attempt to create an elaborate dance. Mai giggle at him, hands wrapped around the tube he had left behind.

"Isn't this a wonderful vacation Mai?" Yasu shouted out to her and she laughed, the two knowing it was anything but.

"Of course, if only we had a pool boy to admire that would b-"She started before feeling the hand on her foot. The young man turned around just in time to her face go pale before she was dragged under, a scream just making it past her lips. Water went up her noise and some into her mouth as her body hit the bottom of the lake floor, the hands grabbing and shaking her body like Monk had done only last night. Her eyes clenched up in terror as she tried to free herself from its tight grasp yet all it did was shake her around more. Finally her air ran out and she let out a gasp, and eyes opened to a floating creature. Skin was peeling off the face of the monster; small fingers were grabbing and hitting her face almost with a passion. Even in the water she could smell the rotting corpse, the eyeballs soaked in the sand and lips blue with black settling in. The sight made her fight even more knowing that the way things were going she was going to die with that face as the last thing she saw, and with one more bit of strength she pulled away from the animal. The thing seemed almost to be drowning itself, tossing around in pain. Before she could watch any longer with darkening eyes a new set of large hands scooped her up and pulled her to the surface fast enough to make her head spin; they pushed back her hair and grabbed her face, shaking it gently in attempt to wake her.

"Come on Mai, wake up" The voice almost seemed to plead, and after a few more moments of attempting to arouse her she felt air fill her lungs which were clogged up with water. It was just enough to wake her up gagging, and she coughed up water into the lake, the man helping her body lean over the murky water that held the creature that had just tried to drown her. Once her lungs were empty again she was pulled back to the chest of the man and she looked up at Naru, his black clothes soaked through. He obviously hadn't had the time to change, and moving around to wrap her arms around his stomach she felt his shoes in the sand. Everyone else was at different spots around him; as if they too had been searching for her, though most of them had swimsuits on save for Lin. He was standing in the waters, and while it was only up to his upper thigh he looked rather displeasured by the idea of getting his pants wet. Everyone shouted and waved, and she too waved back to show she was fine for the time being.

"Naru?" Mai said to the man, and he looked down at her with a stern expression, though she could tell he was at least happy she wasn't dead.

"I don't know how you could turn swimming in waist deep water dangerous"

"It's almost chest deep for me you know, smarty pants"

* * *

Moving without internet is such a terrible thing! I had to sneak back to the old house to post this for you guys, but because it took so long I was really able to read this over a few times and edit it. I hope it is a better chapter than most, I worked to make it flow much better.

Also 100 reviews? I think I might die, it's so exciting to see this! I want to post some fanart I have drawn for this stuff cause you know you can't write a story and not draw some fanart. Hehe, anyways, i'll start working on my fairytale story and post it next time I get internet, thank you for everything you do for me, it's so very special to my heart. I never thought that when I first started posting that anyone would review my stories, but the response from you has made me so happy and I feel so special to be a part of your day and to give you a boost. Thank you for the memories and lets have plenty more!

Vanilla West, welcome to the reviewer club and yes I will make sure to continue soon, hehe

BigBangTOPisVIP this comment was probably my comment of the week! It made me go crazy to post another chapter! I am so excited that my story is one you lose time to, and more excited that you love the chemistry of Mai and Naru, I want to keep building it up till we reach a boiling point for them, hopefully soon? Hm, we'll see

RaixBishop goodness, If I could get internet while on the road I would read fanfiction in a heartbeat, I'm honored that you decided to read mine and that you will hopefully continue to? ^^

Naruisawesome, doesn't he? I always felt like Naru would spoil a loved one, I mean he had the money and never really has any reason to spend it anyways. At this rate Mai is going to be living in the lap of luxury!

Musical Teardrops don't worry I will keep to this the most, it is my baby! I'm not sure when they will officially get together...but I can say the next chapter will be a big step for them, look forward to it, hehe

thearistcrat, yup. Haha, I have a ds lite too somewhere...I hardly play games anymore so it's not too much of a bother but it is really annoying they aren't even making games for old systems anymore

dancingfingers that sounds awful! I don't drown, but swimming in oceans make me think about sharks...sharks scare me a lot too, It's like a giant black hole swimming toward you! Haha, but really, avoid water.

WhisperToTheWolves I'm so sorrrryyyyyyy! I didn't mean to give you a scary dream! The case isn't going to exactly play out like that, but that is pretty cool sounding. Maybe you should make your own story based around a haunting about that?

Lets work hard to get internet and write more stories!


	17. Chapter 17 Case 3

Naru decided it was best for Mai to stay out of water for the rest of the case, and pouting on shore she watched as everyone else floated around in the lake. She questioned him on why in the world they could play in the water while held the monster, but she couldn't, and he informed her that almost drowning to death put her on swimming probation for the rest of the case, and that they were all adults. They could do as they pleased. Of course, she could tell he tried to add some humor to it, but he had almost been shaking as he led her out the water. Mai told herself it was because the water was cold.

"Poor Jou-chan, having to sit here all alone" Monk said, walking up to her after getting out the water. He was informed by Mai he had to sit on the ground so his wet feet covered in the sand wouldn't mess up her beach towel.

"It wouldn't be so lonely if Naru and Lin had stayed and sat with me" She grumbled

"Naru probably just wants to get the case done as quickly as possible, I have to say, this entire city kinda creeps me out" Monk said and she glanced to the older man who shrugged. They sat for a while longer before Mai gave him a Popsicle and while enjoying their snack Mai decided to continue the conversation.

"It's kinda weird how they sent someone for the case, but once we got here they become so unwelcoming" She said, biting the ice so it wouldn't drip on her swimsuit.

"You know, I'm not exactly sure if the town even sent someone for the case"

"What?" Mai asked, surprised.

"I heard Naru call them up about the woman and they almost seemed to be arguing about something. He obviously thought they needed someone to take care of the ghost, but I'm thinking the woman wasn't supposed to shown up to the office at all, I haven't even seen that woman again since the beginning of the case"

"So you think something bad happened to her?"

"The second time she showed up possessed she looked different, skinnier and deformed. I beat the entire city wanted to keep the ghost hush-hush so business wouldn't be bothered. They probably did something to her the first time she came back."

"I think a corpse trying to drown you is going to ruin business" Mai said and the two watched everyone else play, Yasu deciding to throw a beach ball at Ayako and see how many times it would take for her to get mad. He was on the third time when she stormed at him like a bull and he swam away, laughing through the water. It was lunch by the time everyone got out and it looked like it might rain a little, so with hurry they packed up and ran to the hotel, able to just in time miss the beginning of the storm. It wasn't too heavy, but it wouldn't be fun to play in so they all changed back into their daily clothes and gathered in the base, Lin stood guard for when the owner came by.

"I looked more into drownings in the area, there had only been a few but they are very spaced out. One is in the 1870s, two in world war two and one is in the 1990s." He said, glancing up at them, everyone quietly eating their sandwiches while listening to him.

"In the 1980s?" Mai asked, surprised. "Most of the older people in this town should remember something like that, it wasn't that long ago"

"That is the one I am most suspicious of. The police came and collected the body but no one admitted to being with him during his death though he had multiple brothers and sisters. I have looked into their whereabouts but most of them have moved away so it would be too much trouble to track them down for questioning" Naru said and they all nodded. He then sent everyone off for jobs, mostly to just wander the town to see if they could pick up on any information as they passed by. Yasu informed them that they were spies, and he tied a black cloth around his head before waving goodbye to Mai and hopped away. She was going to stay here with Naru and Lin.

"When are Masako and John coming?" She asked from her spot on the couch, and Naru paused for moment thinking.

"If we don't finish the case in the next few days they will be coming down, but otherwise they won't be needed. It would just add more people we have to make sure are safe" He said, and the room fell into silence. Naru and Lin typing on the keyboards and the soft patter of rain.

"Hey let's go swimming!" He heard someone say and he agreed. A swim would be good on this summer day. They ran down to the lake, laughing, he could see the long hair of his sibling just out the corner of his eye.

"It's cold" He laughed and stepping he felt a hand on the back of his neck, it sent chills down his spin. Slowly turning around his face was shooved into the water, his arms flailed, trying to escape to breath. The hands pushed his deeper into the water, shallow enough to push his face into the sand. Finally he could not handle it anymore and his body sank to the floor, eyes fogged up as he breathed in the substance, the liquid filled his lungs. His sibling left the lake and washed their hands in the water, all while watching him. They stood up, and in the darkness he watched them walk away.

Mai woke up with Naru's face just inches from hers, face full of worry, his eyebrows pushed together. She stared for a moment before sitting up gasping, coughing as if her lungs were full of water again. Lin was standing beside Naru and the two men helped her sit up, then pushed her head between her knees as panic overtook her after the initial reaction.

"Just stay there till you calm down" Naru recommended, and she tried breathing in and out slowly though her heart continued to race and the visions flashed through her mind, every few seconds her throat would close up and she would start gasping again. He slowly rubbed her back in circles and as time passed she found breathing to be easier and she slowly sat up, Naru pulling her head to his shoulder.

"Someone drowned him" She whispered, and Naru's expression went stern, the case was taking a turn for the worse. "Do you think they are still here?" Mai asked him and they sat for a moment before he responded.

"It is likely; most murderers like to stay since it holds some sort of sentimental value to them"

"The murderer had long hair"

"I see" He said and the two sat there longer, Lin brought her water to sip on and the three chatted quietly in the room about things. She told them about her summer break last year, and how about Masako had been absolutely green when getting off one roller coaster. The medium had actually had to sit with her head between her knees for a while after the ride as well so as to not pass out, and without John there to carry her because he was in Australia Yasu had carried her. He actually enjoyed it so it wasn't too much trouble anyways. They had all bought shirts in memory of the day; they bought shirts at the water park too, and would go to Tokyo Disney this Summer Break to buy a shirt as well. It had become a tradition for them.

"It seems you are getting to enjoy your teenage years much more than Naru did Taniyama-san" Lin said and she chuckled.

"It's impossible for Naru to do anything as crazy as that" She said

"When he was a little boy he and Gene used to play jokes on the Davis family quiet a lot, their mother hates bugs a lot you see" Lin said and Mai looked up at Naru surprised. He looked down at her almost smugly.

"So you were a naughty child"

"My parents called me ambitious" He clarified and looking down the watch he helped Mai up, "We are meeting the others to eat at a restaurant" and they slipped on coats before running out into the rain.

* * *

I posted pretty quickly didn't I? Hehehe, not having internet can get you doing things.

Like posting. And writing a-new story? Oh, I really think it's not that good, but let's see how it does.

Oh Naruisawesome, don't worry I squealed too, as I wrote it. Hehehe

Ellabellaboo124 Oh thank you! Welcome to the reviewer group too, and ya, it is updated really slowly isn't it? Hopefully it'll get popular enough that they'll turn into a monthly thing!

Jem Juillete Jewls Jade, perhaps one more 'UPDATE' shout could be in order, hehe

BigBangTOPisVP I know, isn't strange? I mean wouldn't they want the ghost gone? I think someone is controlling this entire thing from behind the scene..but who knows? Hm.

Azrayah, oh thank you! I spent a long time putting together this story idea and don't worry, internet should be coming to my new house today! So excited!

RaixBishop oh! Sorry to scare you! I always wondered if the writer of ghost hunt would do that, just randomly kill off Mai, that would be kind of a funny ending wouldn't it? Or is that just my bad humor kicking in?

thearistcrat, haha ya I thought that was cute too, I know something like that would defiently help get rid of tension. It's funny how Mai hasn't really thought about what Naru has done either, haha, but maybe soon? I'm so happy to be in your mind everyday as well, well the story, but it counts.

dancingfingers ya, but I mean, if I worry about it I might never get to go into the ocean! Haha, ya I thought it was cute too when he came out in full attire, espically his shoes, hehe

WhisperToTheWolves haha, hope the end of this case doesn't scare you too! It is probably going to be my biggest climax considering none of my others really have had one...

Muscial Teardrops, hahaha, Ya I think he did go overload but as Mai said, he is always prepared. I think in the past he would have requested to share a room with her, but he wants to respect her privacy now. If I wrote all the cute stuff I thought of...this entire thing would be a fluff ball of fluff. I gotta hold back some.

My favorite story, 'Under The Lilac Trees' updated! Reading it just reminds me how much she has influenced me as a writer, please look into it and maybe when reviewing...mention me? I would be in tears if she wrote a review for me. Tears. On the floor. So happy. Anyways, check for the new story and the Lilac one!

Thank you for your reviewers and please continue with all your support!


	18. Chapter 18 Case 3

The three made it down to restaurant without getting rained on too much, and by the time they made it inside the others had already ordered their drinks and was considering what they were going to eat. The rain made it chilly, and they were considering a hot-pot, the last one for the year since the spring showers would be gone soon. Soon it would be summer, and Mai would be officially out of high school, and would then move onto college. The thought was, shocking, in the least as she sat down beside Naru, thanking the waitress for her water.

"So, did you hear anything today?" Naru asked casually, the group stopping to think for a moment and they all seemed to glance around for a moment, as if they were checking if the cost was clear. The young waitress was too busy on her phone and the owner, who seemed in the plot, was out for a cold. Besides, in reality no one should be able to stop them now with how close they were to finishing the case.

"It seems like they are planning something for us, something to force us out of here" Monk said, and Mai glanced over at him confused for a moment, then it became an expression of worry. He tried correcting his statement then, "They probably are just going to try to pull some kind of government stunt on us, nothing more, don't worry Jou-chan" He grinned, yet she wasn't convinced. The end of this case was coming and Mai didn't like the feeling, it was almost of guilt. Why? She wasn't sure, but as they ate together she couldn't shake it, almost of remorse for something she hadn't even done yet.

"Something wrong Mai?" Naru asked at the end of the meal, most of the gang gone for the bathroom or to pay the bill. She quickly looked up from her lap and over at him. He was leaned over slightly at her, judging her expression, and she peered up at him.

"No"

"Are you having a bad feeling about something?" He questioned her, to which she frowned and opened her mouth slightly as if trying to explain.

"I'm not sure; it's almost like a feeling before that feeling happens."

"What is it?"

"Guilt"

"Don't worry about it Mai, we'll get this solved and leave. Maybe we'll stop at some beach along the way" He said forcing her to look up at him in surprise, and from that she could tell he was trying to make her feel better. Or at least push the sinking feeling away for a while, one that seemed to consume this town with its secrets. She smiled at him widely, happy with the thought that Naru was thinking about her even at the climax of the case.

"Can I go swimming?"

"Yes, you may go swimming"

"Naru, the waitress says she knows something about the murder case" Lin said, walking in and Naru stood up quickly, a bit of a surprised expression. He walked for the door where Lin stood, and Mai could see the shoulder of the woman, then turned to her as if remembering something.

"You head back with Ayako to the hotel; we'll be done soon with this case. You should pack" The young man said then followed Lin out of the room. Ayako came in a few minutes later and with Mai's explanation the two left, letting the men handle the situation.

"Those men always think that we woman are too weak to handle stuff, you know that Monk actually told me to head back to the hotel. The nerve!" The Miko huffed and Mai grinned, chuckling, which only gave the older woman more steam to run on. They were halfway up when Ayako handed her the umbrella. "I'm going back and finding out what is going on, we're almost to the hotel anyways, I'm not going to let those men boss me around"

"But we're almost there, just wait till they get back" Mai moaned but Ayako was determined and with a hop she ran back down the steps toward the village, all while shouting about how the rain was getting her hair wet. At least she left the umbrella with Mai, and looking up she admired the rain droplets that gathered on the top of the see-through umbrella. After a moment or two she headed back up the stairs to the hotel, there wasn't any reason to wait for Ayako to come running back. They would all come back with the answer to the case, and she could go back to Tokyo, with all the homework she had to done. Mai shudder at the idea.

"Excuse my entrance" Mai said quietly as she walked in through the front door of the hotel, it was relatively quiet and she sat down, slipping off her shoes. She sat her umbrella before she noticed there was another presence in the room, and turning around there was the sea monster was peeking out from around the corner. Mai stared at it in shock and covered her mouth to keep herself for letting out a scream; there wasn't any reason to scare the ghost.

"You know you should run" He said softly, the voice seemed to be almost choked with water.

"I have to find out who killed you"

"But you're next"

"Dear, something wrong?" Mai heard someone said and spun around to see the owner, standing at the end of opposite halfway that smile hiding something in her. The young woman couldn't help but stare for a few moments before shaking her head.

"No, I was just thinking about what I would make for dinner tonight"

"Where is the rest of the company you are in?" The woman asked eyes wrinkled from her grin as she walked in closer to Mai, motioning her to sit down at the small table with her. Mai walked forward slowly before sitting down, the woman sat a tea set on the table.

"They are finishing lunch down at a café in town" Mai said, watching the woman pull the teabags out of the pot and poured two steaming cups of tea.

"Which one?"

"Miki's"

"Oh, they have such a gossiping waitress there, she once told me there was a murder in this town. Obviously insane" The woman laughed, though Mai didn't join her and looked over with an expression that sent the room into silence. Mai was quietly piecing the puzzle together in her mind as she sipped the tea. By the third sip she looked over at the woman with a frown, a frown that in turn took away the owner's smile. They looked at each other, till Mai sat down her tea and sighed, feeling a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"You killed him, didn't you?" Mai said murmured, but just then the room began to spin and she gasp, body crashing down onto the floor. The owner stared down, and then grinned softly again. This grin was different though, this was the grin of a murderer and Mai could feel the intent, the evil behind it as she lay coughing on the ground. The owners sat down her tea, full, and looked down at Mai watching her wither on the ground. Of course, the tea was poisoned.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not. I would have loved to kill that little body with my own hands"

"Then who" Mai gasped

"I did" Said a voice and Mai managed to turn her head to look at the owner's husband, small body hunched over yet he too held that look. The look of a killer. He walked over and examined her small body as it twist around, seizuring on the ground, unable to fight back against any threat. "I suppose we'll have to get rid of you before they figure out"

"They are talking to that girl down at Miki's" The owner huffed

"Really? Well I suppose I'll have to take care of this right away" He said and reaching down, with his filthy hands he grabbed her by the waist hosting her up, he held her by her stomach and the two walked out into the rain. Mai continued to cough and twitch in his arms, mind going wild with thoughts. She had to escape. The lake. The lake was growing closer. Escape. Naru. Escape. The girl managed to let out a moan but the couple ignored her, walking down the steps to the lake that waited. Its texture transformed by the rain which continued to pour down on the company of three. Once to the lake he dropped her, her body hitting the ground hard enough to let her manage enough moan. Her face was covered in mud from the new puddles and they raised her by her hair, allowing her knees to join in the grim.

"Who should kill her?"

"I will, I've done it before"

"But-"

"Next time is your turn" Once that was decided her body was pulled to the water and with one last look, one last glance at the city a mile away with its little lights in every home. With Naru, who wasn't going to make in it time, Mai was plunged into the water. She tried flailing but the poison still held her and all she could do was splash her arms around the water. Seconds went by and her lungs began to burn, Naru wasn't going to make in time. She would be the last victim. Hopefully they would figure out the case, and take these two monsters into custody. The pain was increasing, and finally she opened her mouth, letting the water pull into her mouth. He was laughing. God, she hated him, oh she hated this feeling of death. This feeling of anger.

"Come on, fight" The young heard whisper and opening her eyes she saw the monster's face. Torn, ragged, yet she saw the young boy's underneath, and with that she saw sadness. A sadness for her, who was slowly drowning. He had already died once from these hands, and now you had to see another. Watching him she found her arms twitching, knowing she had to fight, her own Pk starting up. It would not die now, not now. The burning sensation grew inside her chest, filling it up with newfound power, and anger. She grabbed at the sand, and it seemed almost as if the poison had vanished, letting the girl push up from the watery grave. Her Pk at the same time sent the elderly man flying across the beach while she stood up coughing, and she stared down the quivering man on the sand. He was lifted up and smashed into ground, letting out a scream. His wife was being thrashed around by an invisible form, and once she noticed the trees at the outskirts of the small beach they too went flying toward them. They begged for forgiveness.

"Mai!" Naru shouted a distance away, and as he grew closer he grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her in an attempt to stop her murder of the two people. Yet, they had to die, she had to remove them to protect herself, her internal instincts beat like a drum at the force she could now use. This was revenge for her, and that boy, trapped in the waters for so long.

"Stop!"

"I can't"

"Stop her!" Suddenly a sharp pain ran through her arm. Her veins stopped pounding, a feeling of calmness, and she collapsed into Naru's arms, her body shaking as she was slowly lowered to the ground. They were no longer screaming and Mai felt her powers glide away, back to wherever they had hidden before. The young man leaned over her, inspecting her face, covered in mud and sand, looking all the way down to her feet. She watched, breathing slowly in and out, his hand finally reached over to rub some dirt off her cheek. Moving his hand down her face he put his hand on her neck to feel her heartbeat, now lazily beating in her chest.

"I didn't make it in time."

"No" She whispered, eyes closing for a moment. Ayako and Lin announced the couple would be fine, but doctors were on the way.

"Sorry"

"I'm sorry" She sighed softly and Naru looked up at the approaching doctors who glanced at the two on the ground before heading to the elderly couple, still groaning on the ground. Watching for a moment longer Naru reached under her body and pulled up into his arms, the two making it up to the hotel. He walked up and without taking off his shoes sat her down on the couch in the main lobby. By now she felt the sedation fully setting in, so she closed her eyes.

"Is she asleep?"

"Yes"

"This has to be taken care of"

"I know"

* * *

How long has it been since I update?

shudder.

Anyways, let's just say that getting perfect grades and preparing for prom takes more time than you think. I actually get to go to prom this year! It's kind of...today. But I wanted to get my mind off of straightening my hair so I finished this up so it could hold you over while I party for the next couple days. I'm not even a senior but my friend offered to take me so we're going in a small group, so excited! We are actually reaching the part of the story I've been looking forward to the most, so please stick around for it, I promise fluff and...airplanes.

I'm so sorry darkladyviolence09! I saw your review when posting this and felt so bad...but yes, I will update!

Malindorie haha, I believe there was one in the manga where the woman was controlling the ghost, but ya, no murders so far. I wonder about that, I kind of want to take that on pretty soon since I'm sure Lin has his own thoughts on the subject, maybe we'll hear it once his beloved fiance shows up

RaixBishop oh yes, I have done what Yasu has done so many times. You learn to swim fast that way. I don't think the writer of ghost hunt will ever kill Mai off, but sadly I worry that she and Naru won't get a happy ending. ToT

dancingfingers wheeeeee! So happy for another fan of her story! It's so lovely, I'm not even...close to those skills yet. Thank for you looking forward to the next chapter as well!

Ferb O. Oche oh don't feel bad! I just feel happy seeing that people are reading it, even following it! I hope this chapter helps pull the chapter together for you, hehe

WhisperToTheWolves, oh you make me blush, I just get happy seeing that you look up to me as a writer! Hehe, while I would love to be the damsel in distress, I'm afraid that my knight wouldn't make it in time to catch me! Think of Mai falling out of a chair and Naru goes to catch her and she just falls on the floor. Oh goodness, that is pretty much...the story of my life

Naruisawesome, I glad Yasu is intertaining you! Yup, seems like Naru wasn't the perfect chil we thought he was, hehe

ThUnquietDead, It the butler in the dining room with a candlestick! Have you ever played clue before? I really loved that game

thearistocrat oh I beat Mai squealed when he wasn't looking! Like he went to the bathroom during lunch and there was silence then Mai just fangirled out. Yes, Mai has learned the skills of acting like adult only when everyone is looking

Again, sorry for the late update but I hope all the...action will tide you over! Thank for the sweet comments and let's move on to the next case!

This one...might not be in Japan. Heheh.


	19. Chapter 19 Case 4

Naru began to act strangely when they got back from their last case, and Mai was getting worried. While they did in fact stop at a beach on the way home from the lake town, he was acting strange even then, talking quietly to Lin when he thought she wasn't watching. Once back in Tokyo he would disappear for hours at a time, and seemed to collapse onto the couch when he did in fact get home. Plus now, she wasn't allowed to leave the house without him, of course there was school, but still. She guessed it was her own fault. Having her powers go crazy and try to kill two people was, truly, unacceptable.

"Isn't graduation today?" Naru asked and she looked up her cup of coffee, the two sitting around her table. It was sunny today, the showers hadn't made it up to Tokyo, and the spring breeze was nice enough that Naru opened the sliding door to her porch, setting out the futons. She glanced over at the calendar, and yes, it was. Mai was now considered an adult, though she of course she wasn't legally one till she turned twenty-one, but still. She would be heading to college next year; Yasu had gotten her enough friends in the system that she was getting a full ride from the college down the street. Of course, her high test scores might have helped that a bit too.

"Oh, I guess so. I had forgotten" She laughed

"Did you invite the gang?" He said, sipping his coffee, the buzz of the weatherman on the TV adding sound to the apartment.

"Yes, a while ago"

"Do you want anything special for your graduation?" He asked and Mai paused for a moment, a bit surprised at the question. She knew if she didn't ask for something he would take it on himself, and that result in something expensive.

"I want a stuffed animal" She mumbled and she heard him chuckle "Don't laugh!"

"I'm not"

"Yes you are" Mai grumbled then looked over at the clock, she had to leave soon.

"Come on, you have to leave soon" Naru said, standing up, he took their bowls and set them in the sink. Mai went to go grab her bag pack but Naru looked over at her with a look of warning and came back with the BMI. While the activity had been postponed because of the case, it was resumed once they were alone again the apartment. He reached over and wrapped it around her arm tightly, the two sitting quietly as it squeezed her. Once it was off she stood up and got her stuff for school, the man writing down the numbers.

"Why do you have to write those down?" She asked

"Because Pk create blood clots from the pressure and I want to be able to see the signs" He muttered, the small woman looking at him after a few seconds of silence, hunched over the table writing down the numbers. Naru was truly taking care of her like the good man he was, she knew he rude and uncaring sometimes but Naru was breaking his back over her. It made her feel a bit touched, and she walked over to hug the man from behind as soon as he had stood up. He tensed for a moment, and then relaxed, letting her arms squeeze his stomach, seeming almost to appreciate her attention.

"Sorry I'm so much trouble" She said into his shirt and he sighed, reaching out he patted her hands with his own.

"I've grown use to it" Naru said with some humor yet the two stood there for a moment longer before she pulled away and headed for the door.

"I should buy a bike over the summer" She chimed, the spring breeze hitting her face as the two walked down the apartment stairs and headed for the school. They kept walking, chattering about what they were going to do for summer. Naru scolded for almost walking into the street twice before they made it to the school. All the seniors were, as expected, excited to graduate and her friends waved at her with glee.

"I'll be there with your stuffed animal"

"I'd rather you not" She pouted, and he chuckled, pausing for a moment as if it was questioning something before he spoke, much more quietly now.

"I need to talk to you about something after your graduation" He said and she looked up at him with a confused expression yet could tell it had great meaning to him.

"Alright" Mai answered meekly before running off to her friends, too afraid to look back at Naru. He was hiding something and she didn't want think about it. The school day went by very quickly for Mai, since half of it was seniors preparing for graduation. They had to practice walking half the day so the nervous people could get their tripping out the way, she ended up acting completely natural, though her friends insisted that she looked like an old Japanese geisha walking up on the stage, bowing so politely. They laughed, but she just swore revenge.

"You know, you've looked worried all day Mai" Mimi said as they ate their lunches out by the cherry blossoms, the young woman tried to smile then frowned again.

"I'm just thinking about Naru said to me" She sighed, and they were instantly interested, poking and teasing her till she finally came out with it. "He said he had something to talk to me about after graduation, he looked so serious. Maybe he wants to fire me"

"Or marry you" Her other friend whispered but Mai quickly shook her head no and they dropped the subject since they were getting called in for last-minute check overs. Everyone else was waiting outside of gym when they ran up, and once they made in line they set out, all the graduates sitting together. She could see the gang sitting together, all waving like mad men. She grinned and waved back before it started. No one tripped though Mimi did seem almost to stumble for a moment in the high heels she had worn against her mother's will. Mai got her paper and waited patiently till the end of the ceremony which had them all take pictures before she headed to find the gang.

"Mai, over here" Monk shouted and she looked over to see the tall head of Lin standing awkwardly in the crowd. She laughed to herself as she ran to them, they all gave her congrats. Masako and her hugged, making fun of her blue graduation gown and Monk said he would take her to dinner for the night, any place she wanted. She requested ramen. Lin congratulated her before she got to Naru who was holding a large stuffed hamster in his arms. She looked up at him embarrassed, knowing that he would harass her if she didn't take it. So she looked around to see if her friends were watching before slowly taking it from him and hiding her face in its fur.

"Do you like it?" He asked smugly

"Mh-hm" She said into the fur and waving goodbye to her friends they all left the school, the sun was just beginning to set. The rest of the gang seemed almost to group up and walk ahead of Mai, and eventually, Naru. The young woman looked down at her hamster with its big eyes and tiny arms, actually very pleased with Naru's purchase. She had always wanted to buy stuffed animals when she was a young girl, and while she had gotten a collection while still in her mother's care, she had sold them when she died so she could prepare for a move into a smaller house. Perhaps now with her rather large apartment bedroom she could find a nice corner to begin putting her favorite furry creatures in.

"You seemed to enjoy your graduation quiet a lot" Naru said and she nodded politely

"I'm glad I got to do it with the entire gang here" She grinned up at him and he looked down, before glancing up at the gang who was walking away. He seemed like he had something to say, and it reminded her that he had intended on telling her something after graduation.

"Yes?" Mai asked weakly but he shook his head.

"Nothing, let's just go the restaurant" He assured her, wrapping his arm her as the two crossed an intersection. She looked to her left at the cars which gradually stopped in front of her and Naru. Naru's face was so stern, so set on something, the lights of the car letting her examine them, and just as they crossed those expressions were lost. While she managed a calm composure, her heart pumped, rising with the questions of what Naru had planned for her. He seemed almost to sense this, and looked down at her.

"Are you nervous about something Mai?" He asked, reaching over and put his finger on her neck though she shook her head quiet quickly.

"No not at all, I was just thinking about ramen, about what kind I want"

"And that makes your heart race"

"Yes" She lied, then seeing that everyone else was entering the ramen restaurant ran forward. "Come on, we're going to be made fun of if we're late" The young woman said and Naru jogged after her, the two walking in a few minutes after everyone else. That still didn't give them the excuse from getting poked at by everyone else, and while it was happening she saw Lin look at Naru and he shook his head. So Lin knew.

"I want a huge bowl of ramen!" Mai said to Monk who laughed and he ordered a large bowl for her, the two knowing she wouldn't get half of it done. Still, it was nice to admire when it came and the gang made sure to take pictures of her in front of it with her hamster's head poking out from her lap. They finished and by then most of them were drunk expect for John who was sitting there with an embarrassed smile as Masako cooed over him, giggling, and of course Lin. Even Mai was slumped over a bit with a small cup, letting out a chuckle every once in a while. They finally decided it was time to head home and everyone else packed up into the Monk's car, John saying his goodbyes. Mai stumbled after Naru, holding her stomach from the laughter that escaped after he stumbled off the street curb.

"You're going to run out of air" Naru said, and while it was meant to show annoyance she could tell even he was a bit drunk. Lin managed to herd the two into the car, Mai squealing when Naru forced her seatbelt onto her.

"That tickles!"

"I don't why Takiyawa-san let everyone drink" Lin huffed and Mai shrugged floppily in response. They made it to her apartment by then and instead of trying to get her up the stairs Lin carried her, seeing that even Naru had to take a good while to walk up the steps. He set her down at the door and she gave him the key to open the door before laughing at Naru once he finally made it up the steps. She flounced in and was the couch, face down when she heard Lin talking to Naru, though it was very muddled, and she heard only pieces of it throughout the entire conversation.

"I expect you not to let the alcohol cloud your mind"

"I know."

"I have let you stay here, but you will not do anything inappropriate"

"Yes."

"You also have to talk to Taniyama-san about the situation"

"Tonight?" Naru asked, an edge of hesitation

"Yes" Lin said sternly and she heard Naru walk in, taking off his shoes before coming to the couch where Mai was sprawled out. He seemed almost to be contemplating what to do with her before finally sitting down at the end of the couch, letting her feet lay over his legs. The two stayed that way for a while, the silence almost putting the drunken Mai to sleep before Naru spoke up.

"You're not asleep yet are you Mai?" Naru asked, running his hand over her feet which made her squirm and she giggled.

"Nope"

"Here-you should-go to your own bed" He said, and slowly standing up he helped her up from the couch and she walked behind him slowly, grumbling about how she didn't want to get up at all. She flopped into her own bed this time, and Naru pulled up a chair from her desk. She glanced over at him for a moment, and closed her eyes, letting out a small laugh. By the time she opened them again he was leaned over her, and she looked up with glazed eyes. His hand was just barely hovering over her face and she felt his breath on her skin, heavily tainted. He drew closer, and other hand went under her back, bringing Mai's own body up to meet his own. She opened her mouth slightly to let out a small breath before finding the ability to speak.

"What did you talk to Lin about?" She mumbled and he paused, his face just inches from her jaw line, before moving his face away from her and instead slowly laid her back on the bed, an expression of guilt on his face like he was reminded of something.

"I suppose alcohol even affects me" He sighed, and the young woman watched him sit back into his chair, a bit dazed and out of breath.

"You aren't some god who doesn't get drunk after all"

"I didn't think I was"

"Then what?"

"I thought I had better control of myself"

"I won't tell"

"Come to England with me"

* * *

petragirl987, thank you for the review! I feel like the man killed his brother because was truly, a physcopath, they are people who have no feelings. His siblings are probably scared of him or believed it was just an accident, either way they didn't know, and as time goes by Ghost became much darker characters, whether they were kind in their real life or not. Remember the Christmas special in Ghost Hunt? I believed they explained something along those lines in it, thanks for the review!

red queen 831, haha, I try my best but this chapter really got me. I had to edge it between being naughty and...teasing. I revised this a lot to get the point across without it being too bad, hope you enjoy it! I think I will update the next chapter much faster

Naruisawesome, oh goodness she did! She always goes back and forth between being mature and being child, which I hope is ok. ekkkkk, my pro was nice, very...tiring, but I enjoyed the break, now for exams. D;

Sibylei13, sorry I don't update very fast! At least I don't take as long as some stories I read, they sometimes take a year. Hehe, I will try to update sonner next time!

Ellabellaboo124, oh thank you! I really want to think up another story and I actually did put up a beauty and beast ghost hunt story but it doesn't...sit right with me. You know? I'm going to try another story soon. Hopefully it'll have better success.

dancingfingers, oh how you hit the target! I know it is ever cliche but I promise that they will go...other places after England, I just feel like they need to go and take care of their feelings when it comes to Gene. Without this intervention I don't see how I can put them together, hehe, so look forward to it

Musical Teardrops, oh I didn't know you were a little baby freshman (fresh meat in my school) you are pretty...calm for one. Hehe, yup, a visit to England, and maybe some other places, we'll see it. I mean...you wouldn't fly all the way from Japan to England...just to see England.

darkladyviolence09, oh yes sir! I'm sorry I'm such a cliffhanger, I even left thisw one as one too! Ek! Well I'll update soon!

RaixBishop Oh I know, she gets into so much trouble, but without that, Mai and Naru can't grow closer!

thearitoscrat, Oh I'm blushing! I'm so happy that you feel like I write good for my age, but I know I have a long ways to go. Oh let is procrastinate together, this time, exams! Wheeeeee! Ugh, gonna just go...die in a corner.

So many reviews! It makes me so happy when you write to me! Make sure to support other writers on fanfiction too, even the smallest reviews really make my day and I'm sure it makes their's!

Oh oh oh, and...almost 100 subscribers! EKKKKKKKKKKKKKK. Anyone have a idea for a prize they would like? I draw a lot of fanart for ghost hunt...If you guys would like that, or your own fanfiction of Mai and Naru? Hm, I don't know...


	20. Chapter 20 Case 4

Mai woke up when the light of the sun managed to hit her eye, awaking her from her rather drunk slumber. She moaned, and slowly sat up, her hands wrapping around the back of her neck before moving to stretch. It was ten, and she had just had her last day of school yesterday, it was summer vacation, and sitting there for a moment she couldn't help but remember the events from last night. She had been, incredible drunk, and she was surprised that she even remembered any of it, let alone how close Naru came to-something. She blushed at the idea. Naru was confused. Naru viewed her as Gene. Gene. If she accepted his offer to go to England, wouldn't that mean going to his parent's home? She would be the house that Gene grew up in, and the memories he had left behind. She wasn't sure if she could take the shear idea of sleeping in the house of the murdered man. It didn't seem long ago when he would visit her in her sleep, guiding her, now she was guiding herself. And college. What would she tell Yasu? She would be signing up for her classes soon, and who knew how long Naru wanted them to be in England for. A year? A month? A few days?

"I can't get all nervous about this, it's just Naru doing what he has to be" Still, the young woman sighed, and reached up to run her small fingers through her hair. Naru and her were so close to-something, she wasn't sure what, a fight or a confession, she wasn't sure, but they were just teetering on the edge and the person that kept them there was none other than Gene. She couldn't get herself to tell Naru how much she did in fact care about him, how much she would love for him to move in just a bit closer. In Naru's eyes, she was becoming Gene, and in Naru's eyes she was in love with his younger brother. She wasn't. Getting up with a groan from her headache Mai opened her bedroom door and headed down the hallway, looking for the other inhabitant of the home. He wasn't in the bathroom, living room or kitchen and with a bit of surprise she headed to his bedroom, slowly opening the door. He was asleep on his bed, though he still had on his suit from the night before and she chuckled, he must have straight from her bedroom to his and passed out before he should change. She walked over and sat on the edge of his bed, watching the young man breath slowly in and out, his eyes fluttering slightly. She reached out, pausing for a moment before running her hair through his hair, pushing some of it out of his eyes. He looked rather young when he slept, and she smiled at the boy who slept there. Even if he acted like an old man when he was awake, asleep he was a child.

"Mai?" She heard Naru mumble and she leaned over slightly to see the young man peering at her with just as much of a hangover as her. Mai grinned at him, watching his slowly try to sit up.

"Here, I'll get you some aspirin"

"Thank you" He managed to say as she got up and headed to the kitchen, getting two aspirins and a glass of water. She walked back to find Naru pulling off his jacket and he took the water and pills with gratitude. Mai and Naru sat there for a moment before she decided it was finally time to address what they had spoken about last night.

"How long will we stay there?"

"Less than a year, just till they can judge how strong your powers are"

"That's an awfully long time away from school" Mai grumbled, crossing her arms out of annoyance. Naru paused for a moment.

"I'll get you into a college in England"

"But that's an abroad program Naru; I won't be able to get the scholarships I got here"

"I can take care of that"

"Why?" Mai asked, turning toward him. It wasn't a question of why he was paying her tuition; it was a question of why he was doing anything for her at all. Why he was paying for this apartment, why he even cared what happened to her. What did Naru owe her? She never saved him; in fact, their first meeting had been when she hurt his assistant. Naru had no reason.

"Because I'm creating a problem in your education and I'm responsible for it" Naru said, but she knew he was dodging the real question.

"I suppose it's for the best"

"You have a choice Mai" Naru assured her, and he reached out for a moment, the young woman watching him curiously as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her head onto his shoulder. She looked down at her lap, "I didn't want to take you to England at all, but with your current situation" He said, pausing to look down her, "They said we had to do something"

"Who?"

"My parents" Naru sighed and she continued to fiddle with her hands for a moment before asking shyly.

"Do you think they'll like me?" The girl asked, and Naru looked at her curiously before letting out a small chuckle.

"My parents always wanted a girl Mai"

"But I'm causing them so much trouble"

"Whether this happened or not they wanted you come, this was just a good excuse" He said and by the now the aspirin was kicking in and he stood up, the girl taking the notice to leave the room and make them tea. She had just poured the tea when Naru came out from his room, now changed. She handed him one of the cups and sat down at the table.

"I suppose a trip to England would be alright, and a year off from college isn't that strange. It'll help me think about what my degree should be" Mai said quietly and with that, it was settled. After finishing their breakfast she called up Yasu, and though he did tease her about the situation she could tell he was concerned. Mai wasn't the type of person to call something off, let alone to fly across the world. Still, he promised to tell the school and the two said their goodbyes. It was a Saturday, her and Masako had made plans to go to a new ice-cream parlor so she guessed getting everything out right away would be for the best.

"You heading out" Naru asked, watching her slip on her sandals. He peered at her sundress, small roses dotting down it.

"Yes, I'll be meeting Masako to chat" She hummed, and with a moment longer of judging her outfit Naru shooed her out of the apartment and she was gone. Her neighbors had been bothering her even more recently once they noticed that Naru was moving in, and she didn't want to bother by their questions about 'protection' today. Once a good distance from her apartment she slowed down, looking up at clouds. It was a beautiful spring day, and she could even hear the soft buzz of early cicadas.

"Mai! Over here!" Masako shouted and she looked up to see her friend waving to her from across the street, the black haired girl was wearing jeans and a shirt that was suspiously in English and looked a little too big for her. She waved back, waiting till the light turned red. She ran across and almost jumped on the other girl, making her scream. "Are you ready to eat ice cream?"

"I don't believe there is any time I'm not" Mai announced proudly

"What about that time we got stuck in a snow storm with the gang?"

"Nah, I'd still eat it" The young woman announced the girl giggled, remembering the case where they had got stuck on the side of the road in the mountains and it had started to snow. They had all piled up into one car and sat there till morning, Yasu had decided to talk about the beach the entire time. They were to the small café in minutes and went inside, admiring the flavors before finding a table in the back of the restaurant.

"Have you signed up for classes yet?" Masako asked which sent Mai to silence and Masako looked at her confused.

"Naru-wants me to go to England with him. For a year" Mai said and Masako stared at her, a shocked expression. She immediately started to question Mai. How long? For what? What about college? Tution? Parents?

"Well this seems like a stroke of luck" The black haired woman said, leaning back into her chair.

"How?"

"You get to meet his family, spent time at his home, you'll become closer. I mean you only get to spend time together at the office after all" Masako said, licking the dripping ice cream. Mai still hadn't told anyone but Lin about her living situations with Naru, and after last night, how drunk they were, she didn't want the other woman asking about that. Suddenly that reminded her of what Masako was wearing.

"Did you and John go home together last night?" She asked in a whisper and Masako's face turned a bright red.

"John took me to his apartment since I was drunk, that's all"

"And that's why you're wearing his shirt" Mai said vaguely into the air, senting the other woman into a pout. The time went by quickly before they saw they had to part. Masako was filming tomorrow and would be flying up north on Monday for an on-site recording.

"When are you leaving?" The black haired girl asked as they walked out of the restaurant and Mai paused for a moment. While leaving she had seen Naru was on the internet, probably booking tickets

"I'm not sure, probably soon. He would want us to leave as soon as possible"

"You know, I've been sensing power from you recently, I just ignored it since you were like that before"

"Before?" Mai asked

"When Gene was still here, it disappeared but now it's back, expect-"Masako say, trying to form the correct words, "You don't seem to be guided anymore, it's just you doing this"

"I guess that's why it was controlled before"

"Just try to control your emotions" Mai's friend assured her and the two went their separate ways. Mai decided to stop by the store and picked up groceries. She watched children play on the playground for a bit before heading home; she put her groceries on her hip as she unlocked the door. When she made it inside it was dark and she turned on the lights, looking around. It seemed like Naru was nowhere to be found, perhaps he went out for business and she sat down, slipping off her shoes before getting up to put away her groceries. She had started on dinner by the time Naru came in, and he moved to get two plates for them. Lin was eating out with some business friends, so he wasn't joining them tonight.

"Our tickets are for Tuesday"

"Is Lin coming with us?" She asked, spooning out the curry onto the two plates.

"Do you think Madoka would let him not come?" He asked smugly and she silently agreed before the two sat down to eat dinner. They chatted for a bit before finishing up and Mai set to washing the dishes. Naru watched her and she glanced over at him in annoyance.

"What are you looking at?"

"Just noticing that you aren't a little girl anymore" Naru sighed, sipping his tea. Mai stared down at the dishes for a moment before continuing on, and then paused again.

"Well I am older after all-and I never was a little girl in the first place." She pouted and once finished she sat down on the couch beside Naru, hugging a pillow as they watched one of Masako's shows on the television. This was a small case, nothing special but the other investigators were going crazy every time they heard a single sound from the ghost, it made both Mai and Naru chuckle, enjoying the annoyed face of Masako on the television.

"I'll call everyone up to the office tomorrow to tell them about the move" Naru said, glancing up at the clock. It was eleven and time for Mai to head to bed, he got up from the couch and came back with the BMI, wrapping it around her arm. She watched it before looking up at Naru who was writing down the numbers as they came onto the screen. Mai had only met his mother once, when she came to pick up Gene's body. His father hadn't come and she had told he had work to do, sound almost like Naru. Of course, if he was anything like Naru in reality he didn't come because of the heartbreak. Naru had been strong all this time, fighting to find his brother who was dead.

"What kind of things do your parents like?" Mai asked

"Large stuffed hamsters"

"You're such a bully Naru" Mai huffed, but before she could say anything else the small coffee table in front of them flipped and smashed itself into the ground. The two of them stared at the piece of wood now split in two. "Sorry" She said meekly.

"It'll be taken care of soon" He assured her yet she could hear the hesitation in his voice as she headed to her bedroom to go to bed.

* * *

96 subcribers! I might just die! You must know how happy I am at every comment you write, I don't care if you're correcting me or asking stupid questions, it's that you stopped to make time to talk to me, some person who could live hundreds of thousands of miles away from you. So, thank you, thank you for being the most adorable and sweet group I have ever met! I am always trying to think of ideas to connect with you guys more, and if you have ideas I will love to hear them, I want us to become a big family together!

Kagome Pureheart oh thank you! I know I have a long way to go with spelling but your comment makes me so happy that you think I'm doing good for a newbie!

Lovenarumai hehe, I know, it was so close! Still, kissing her would get him in trouble with Lin right? I mean he promised not to do anything and he goes into her room and kisses her. Naughty Naru! hehe

Ellabellaboo124, the excitment! hehe, nah, caps make me feel special, don't worry

EverlastingRyo, you are one smart cookie! While there are some plans for Mai in England like you said, truthfully the guilt is from what Lin told him not to do, and that he is coming onto his 'brother's ' girl. Sigh, poor stupid Naru.

Ferb. O. Oche, who knoowwwssss, hehe

Sibylei13, ekkkk you make me so embarassed. I'm still very new and need to keep working on my writing skills but I appericate your review a lot, thank you!

dancingfingers oh goodness he is! haha, I suppose the drunken Naru does what he wants, rather than just thinking about it. Oh I really want a stuffed hamster too, I actually have been drawing bears on my papers recently and as they got fatter they turned into hamsters, which gave me this idea.

RaixBishop oh I considering having her not remember but considering how much trouble it was fo Naru to tell her the first time, I decided not to torture him as much, hehe.

Naruisawesome, oh we both love the idea of Mai being spoiled, hehe. I mean, didn't he sort of spoil her in the show? He gave her very good pay for not much work...ya, poor Naru got his kiss ruined but he was told not to mess with her by Lin after all. If Lin found out, ohhhhhhh Naru would be in trouble! hehe

thearistcrat oh yes, but longer than just a summer. Heheh, I guess she can't resist Naru's charm.

peaches-xenon Yup! I updated faster than I normally do today, hehe

Theunquietdead oh I know! I hope she doesn't it up! (says the writer) And ya, Mai is so naughty but you know- Naru didn't have any plans to JUST kiss her. Hm.

Celtyin yupper, I think working with them might help Mai smooth over her powers a lot! Don't worry though, Naru will be around a lot of the time, gotta make sure his Mai is safe. Heheh.

Once again, thank you for everything you do for me, I am so very grateful to you!


	21. Chapter 21 Case 4

The days seemed almost to fly by, not because she didn't have school, but because Naru and her had to do much in the time given. He got the apartment canceled; found a storage unit for furniture and other things they couldn't take, while she took care of her passport and packing. It took her an hour or two to find her passport; she had gotten it when Ayako started pestering her about America, it was better to use appeasement with that woman than to fight back. It seemed almost every day the two collapsed on the couch, exhausted from all the running they had to do. While Mai wanted to complain because after all, who gets up and moves in two days, she knew it was for the best. Any longer and she would be a nervous wreck with nothing to do but wait for the day she would move from her hometown to a whole new country. They had contacted the gang Sunday; Naru had called them into the office and had been rather direct about it. He was returning to England, Mai was coming with him, that was all. Of course, she had to explain all the details to everyone while he hid away in his office, guess he couldn't take the heat from them.

"Don't fall asleep on the couch Mai" Naru warned her and she looked up from her spot. The two had, almost ceremonially, flopped onto the couch once they got home. It was pretty empty now, just the couch and the beds, plus luggage for tomorrow, the days had flown by almost too fast. Naru was watching television, but even he looked drowsy at the moment and she shrugged, as if he had anything to say. The young woman pulled into closer to him slyly and he paused for a moment before a letting out a sign of annoyance and moved his arm to let the girl huddle up to him. He knew he wasn't going to win, so why fight?

"When is our flight for tomorrow?" She asked, watching the television talk about the weather. Naru paused for a moment, thinking.

"Five at night, we'll get to England sometime in the morning" He said and reached up, turning off the television which made the woman let out a grumble of complaint. Naru then tried making Mai get up, but the girl obviously wasn't going to move. He stood up and she just slumped into the couch even more, making him let out a sigh.

"I'll just stay here, I don't want to move" Mai mumbled into the cushions.

"You'll hurt your back sleeping there" Naru offered but she just let out a muffled groan. Seeing that he wasn't going to get anything done without either flipping the couch or dragging the girl Naru left and Mai listened to the sound of the shower being turned on. Tomorrow they would be meeting Naru's parents, and Mai would get to see the home Naru grew up. And Gene's. The young woman pulled a pillow over her, listening to the soft patter of water fall from the bathroom. It wasn't long before she fell asleep. The next time she woke up though Naru was leaning over her with damp hair that just barely tickled her nose and she squirmed, he smirked before reaching around her to put a blanket on her small body.

"You spoil me too much Naru" Mai mumbled, and Naru paused for a moment before tucking the blanket in around her body.

"You're just to not being spoiled" He answered. He seemed like he wanted to say something else though, and she looked up at him, expectantly.

"Is something bothering you?"

"Mai-about Gene-"

"It's fine Naru" Mai said, turning into the couch, and she felt him looking at her, probably annoyed that she stopped him. The young woman didn't want to think about Gene, how he had destroyed her relationship with Naru. He was the brother who died and brought Naru here, he was the one who awoke her powers, and just when he thought she had Naru for her own, when she wanted to confess. Gene was there.

"We can't just keep avoiding him Mai" He scoffed but she just hid away deeper into the couch. The young man finally saw that his efforts weren't going to change anything and with almost a huff he got up and left the living room, leaving the small girl in the darkness.

"Yes we can"

The ride to the airport with Lin was- rather awkward for the entire party. Of course, Lin had no idea what was going on between the two yet he too had a grimace and silence to him. Perhaps he now had to face Madoka and she would find out about all the trouble he had gotten into, including that rather scar on his shoulder-blade from a gun wound. Mai almost pitied the man. Still, Naru and she were having their own battle between the two, it seemed Naru wasn't going to let last night's conversation go, and Mai wasn't going to let it be brought up.

"You have to take off your shoes" Naru said to her, bringing Mai out of her thoughts. The three had waited in a line for a while and now were at security. Mai slipped off her flip-flops, Naru reached down for his and hers, putting them on the belt. She watched the shoes glide through and they walked through to the other side where Lin was waiting with the bags.

"Why in the world would someone hide a bomb in their shoes? How much can you fit in there anyways?" Mai grumbled, slipping the sandals back on and watched the other two men lace theirs up.

"Quite a lot Taniyama-san" Lin stated but the girl just pouted, and then the three of them were off again. The airport was huge and Mai would stop every couple of minutes to look around and admire it, which probably annoyed both men to no end, though they couldn't get mad at her. Mai had never traveled on a plane before, her parents had bought her a passport when she was young and her mom always renewed her, so Mai did as well. Having one on hand-made situations like this much easier.

"Stop looking like a fish Mai" Naru finally said after she stopped for the fifth time and the girl glared at him, but continued on. The wait for the flight was short, it seemed they were running a bit early today and they all waited in line patiently before heading down the incline to the plane. Suddenly Mai's leg kicked out and Naru's suitcase flipped on its side causing the man to stop, startled.

"Stop looking like a fish, Naru" Mai smirked, a glint of mischief in her eye and she scurried down to the plane. The seating was rather large, five seats on each side. The young woman looked down at her seating number; seemed Naru was a business class kind of man. Walking slowly she stopped at her spot and moved to put her luggage up in the compartment, having a bit of trouble. Then Naru's hand came and pushed it in, setting his luggage beside it. Mai looked up at him with a grin, the two seating down in the plush chairs. Naru had given her the window seat, she didn't expect him to admire the view anyways, he was already too busy reading. The young woman moved around, snuggling into the seat before reaching over and snapping her seatbelt on.

"The plane isn't even moving yet Mai"

"I would rather be safe than sorry" She said, and leaned over to see what he was reading. It was a book in English and the young woman squinted at the words, trying to understand them. While she did study English in school she never did quite understand it, at least it was written, but Mai could never catch exactly what people were saying in English.

"When we get to England, this is what everyone is going to speaking" Naru said and the girl looked at him with big eyes of terror.

"Am I expected to know how?"

"No, but you won't know what is going on" He said smugly and the girl frowned before leaning over again to stare at the words, after a while the plane started to move and Mai stared out the window with wonderment, and clung to Naru almost in terror as the plane began to ascend into the sky. The flight continued on, and once she was settled Mai started to read as well, the couple sitting quietly enjoying their literature. Lin was a few seats back, typing, Mai could hear it. It was almost midnight Japan time before Mai started to grow tired and reached up to turn off her light, and Naru followed her, turning off his own. It seemed most of their neighbors were still busy doing things, talking on their phones, typing up a thesis.

"I wonder if they ever sleep" Mai mumbled softly to Naru who glanced across the room. He couldn't really say anything; he would be one of them if Mai wasn't here. The girl pulled the blanket she had brought around her and pulled in closely to Naru, hiding her face from the light of the plane.

"We'll almost be there by the time you wake up" Naru said quietly to the girl who grumbled, yet she followed his words and settled down for the night.

"I've caused quite a lot of trouble for you, having I?"

"We are now coming in for a landing, please place your seats up an upright position and fasten your seatbelts"

"Mai" Naru mumbled into her ear and she opened her eyes, sunlight was now streaming through the windows and she quickly pulled herself from her spot to look out the window with wonder. They were above England, and landing. Crawling around her seat she waved to Lin, who peered for a moment before raising his hand to return her gester.

"It's so pretty looking" Mai grinned, and they landed, the three waited for everyone else to leave before they grabbed their carry-ons. The rest of their luggage they had to pick up, and Mai waved goodbye to the flight attendant before they set off. The weather in London was wonderful and the young woman stretched as they made it to the carousel and the young woman glanced around. Most of the people here were in fact speaking English, and she was completely clueless to what was going on around here. It was kind of scary.

"Isn't that your luggage?" Lin asked and Mai looked up to the yellow suitcase moving along and she chased after it, grabbing the luggage tightly. At least she had something from Japan, even it was just this. Naru and Lin's luggage came out soon after and they left the group of people behind, out to the waiting area. Mai grew nervous, this would be the second time she ever met Naru's family, well his mother, and that was over a year ago.

"Don't look so nervous" Naru said and the woman looked up at him then back at the ground

"I'm not"

"There are my parents"

* * *

This chapter just gave me the worst writing block ever. I had to just grit my teeth and keep writing. I'm sorry if it's a boring chapter, or maybe it was just to me. Ugh. Writing block.

So...I suggest a...no response chapter? Cause I'm lazy. Sorry. T.T But I promise I read every one of your reviews and they make me so happy! Also, 97 follows. EKKKKKKK. Also, meow to you too, and melodyann75. I love you. You deserve respect for that long of a review. Yup.

Also, exams are done now soooooo, no more school stress! Wheeee!

Hopefully I'll get past this writer's block and jump onto the next chapter

Until then!


	22. Chapter 22 Case 4

The first few minutes involved a lot of shouting, and hugs. As soon as the three got away from the crowd Madoka and Naru's mother pounced, one hugged Lin then one hugged Naru and it switched till they had gotten their fill with the two men before moving onto Mai. It seemed they had been trying to give the girl some space for her first moments in England but she was still in shock when they decided to make their move on her. Madoka got to hug her first, welcoming her to England.

"How was the flight? Did Naru bully you?" The older woman asked Mai with a grin.

"Oh, no Naru was good, just Naru being Naru" Mai smiled before she was handed over to Naru's mother. She looked a bit older than the last time Mai had met her, but she was still very pretty and had a European look to her face. The woman seemed almost to pause for a moment, questioning whether or not to grab her before going in for a hug, squeezing Mai tightly. Once Mai managed out a small giggle it seemed the woman felt more at ease and shook Mai with joy.

"Oh I'm so happy to meet you Mai! You are so small and pretty! I was always bothering Oliver about you but he is so secretive you know! I beat he gets it from his father, have you met him? Dear, coming say hello to Mai" Naru's mother shouting, turning to the man. While he didn't look like Naru, Mai could tell they were very similar and she looked up at the tall man shyly. He wasn't Lin's height but he was very sturdy and had a suit on, it reminded her of Naru's suits expect it was a pale gray.

"Good to meet you, Mai" He said and reached out her hand, the young woman taking it and shook it nervously. Naru's father wasn't smiling but she felt that he was being honest; at least there was no evil intent behind his words.

"You too" She said, then noticed that everyone was in fact speaking Japanese. The young woman turned to Naru who was watching the scene with peering eyes. "I didn't know your family all spoke Japanese" The young woman pouted, feeling like she had gotten nervous for nothing.

"Everyone else does though" Naru said teasingly but before the young woman could argue with him about his vague wording they were shuffled into a car, well limousine. Mai looked around in surprise, she had never been in one of these before, but Naru's family was rich, any rich people would ride in a nice car after all.

"Hey Naru put on your seatbelt" Mai advised, turning to the man beside her and he looked over at her, a questionable look on his face, then down at her waist where she had hers buckled neatly.

"Really?"

"If we get into a car accident you'll be thrown onto your father and he won't appreciate that" Mai spoke daringly, and then looked over to see everyone else bent over, chuckling. They almost looked like they were holding it, trying to prevent them from laughing at the young woman. The ride was beautiful and while Mai was nervous she felt a bit better about the situation with some familiar faces, and that they spoke Japanese rather well. They were riding into the countryside and the young woman's wide eyes watched as horses and carts passed by them, she admired the cows and the goats, even the pigs. It seemed everyone else was getting enjoyment as well, though it seemed she was the center of it. Mai had not gone far from Tokyo in her life, she had a trip to Kyoto once with her school but there wasn't much scenery to admire there, let alone all these animals.

"So Mai, what kind of food do you like?" Naru's mother asked, and Mai looked over to see the woman grinning. Mai paused for a moment.

"Oh I like any type of food, I'm not very picky" The young admitted, grinning.

"Expect olives" Naru mumbled

"Only green ones, they taste so strange"

"You know, Naru was the pickiest eater as a child. I use to have to cut his carrots so tiny and hide them into soups he wouldn't notice." His mother chuckled, and Mai grinned. It seemed she was already trusted with bits of Naru's childhood, it was refreshing. The car finally stopped and they got out, finally able to see the house. Mai admired it with big eyes, the home reminded her of their cases, lovely and European yet very old. It seemed this house had been around for a long time.

"Naru will show you your room, right?" Madoka said in a sweet, yet very sneaky, tone. Perhaps she had planned, because she ran off with Lin the oppisite direction of the two. Naru sighed before agreeing and the two were off into the house. It was as she expected, very homey. While it was large Naru's mother had enough things to fill the house to make it cozy for everyone and Mai slowly followed after Naru with her suitcase while looking around in amazement. He must of felt embarrassed living in such an apartment and her, her with her cheap ramen and bed she had since she was a little girl.

"Here it is, my mother got all excited about this room so it's a bit done up" Naru sighed yet she could Naru had the smallest smirk on his face and Mai followed him into the room. The windows were huge, that was what first caught her eye. They were almost from ceiling to the floor and the woman gasped, looking up. Then the bed. It was a post bed with netting layered across it and the young woman, after pulling out her stuffed hamster from her suitcase jumped into it giggling. It was fluffy, nothing like her bed back home and the young woman rolled on her back before glancing over at Naru.

"Oh you get your spoiling behavior from your mother, come lay here by me, it's so lovely" Mai giggled, pulling the hamster to her chest so she could motion for the man. He seemed hesitant yet he followed her request and laid down beside her, their feet hanging off the side of the bed. The house was quiet and Mai looked up at the ceiling, admiring even the molding.

"You know you're in Gene's domain now. He may not be around anymore but his presence is stronger here" Naru said into the silence and the young woman frowned. "My mother put you on the opposite side of the house of where his room was for precautions. Try to avoid that area"

"I can take care of myself" Mai grumbled her breath yet put his warning into mind and the two laid there a moment longer before they heard Madoka shriek and they moved to sit up, afraid something had happened.

"Where did you get this scar from?! You got shot and didn't even call me! You could have died you big idiot!"

"It seems Madoka has found out about Lin's scar" Naru mussed, his words sent Mai into thought.

"How?" She asked quietly, and Naru turned to her slightly, the two exchanging a look of knowledge. They started to chuckle before Mai broke into laughter and turned into the man's shoulder trying to muffle the sound, she could hear Naru in her ear, holding back his own laughter with some difficultly. Mai felt something building within her in these moments, some kind of happiness, some kind of power. Naru was hers; she could keep away the shadows of the past away for just a second longer-

"Shit, Mai, Stop!" Naru said quickly and Mai looked up just in time to see the couch fly across the room into a wall, the hands of the older man wrapping around her to protect her from the flying pieces of the furniture and in turn, blocking her view of the collision. Windows were flying opens, her suitcase was spilling its contents then the room was filled with silence, neither could find the strength to say anything. There were shouts, and Mai could hear people running around in attempt to figure out what had happened. They would come here soon enough and see that Mai was at fault.

"I'm sorry Naru" Mai mumbled into the man's shoulder, she could feel tears from her laughter clinging to her eye lashes. He seemed to be contemplating for a moment, yet she could feel his frustration through his hands that tightened on her, bringing her in closer.

"Oh thank god are you two are alright, did Mai get too excited?" Naru's mother said suddenly, it seemed she had raced to the bedroom unlike everyone else. Yet, she was so calm. Perhaps Gene and Naru had done these sorts of things as children. They had after all lots of power, and lots of Pk to waste. Well not Naru.

"Yes, she's fine now" Naru answered yet she could feel him move his head to look at her, as if assuring himself.

"Here, take her to your father and have him check her" The older woman said, "I'll clean up with the maids while you're gone"

"I'm sorry about this" Mai said meekly, slowly sliding off the bed and looked around at the damage. There was some good chipping in the wall from the couch but it looked like she hadn't managed to put a hole in it, the windows had let in leaves, a few more things were overturn as well and a vase looked shattered.

"Oh don't worry about it, Naru and Gene use to do much worse, I set this room up expecting this to happen. But you are stronger than we thought" She grinned and Mai smiled back, happy that she wasn't mad.

"Thank you Mrs. Davis"

"Oh, call me Lulu, there isn't any reason to use formalities" The woman laughed

"Come on Mai" Naru said, interrupting the two and Mai said her goodbyes to the woman before following Naru down the hallways. "Do you feel sick?"

"No"

"Dizzy?"

"Of course not Naru" Mai whined, chasing after the man who seemed to know the house very well. He paused and knocked on a door, opening it after a moment and Mai looked in shock to find it as an office. His father was sitting there, holding a file, it was like Naru in the future and Mai couldn't help but let out a giggle at the resemblance between the two of them.

"Come here Mai" Naru's father said sternly and the young woman fell silent, and slowly shuffled up to the man who reached out and took her wrist in his hand, pausing for a moment. He seemed to be listening, and then it continued on, he looked at her throat and eyes, then had her clench her hands and bend her feet. "She didn't seem to receive any harm from her Pk, no stress on any organs. For now, any use seems to not be harmful, but we'll have to test some more"

"Oh, thank you sir" Mai chirped, getting up from the seat before he stopped her and the young woman looked at him, a bit confused.

"Welcome to our home, please make sure to ask if you need anything Mai" He said, the young woman looked at him shocked before smiling widely, overcome by his honest feelings toward her entering their home.

"I will be sure to, thank you sir" The young woman bowed, feeling truly welcome.

* * *

Oh thank you guys for being such good friends at such a boring chapter! Hehe, I guess it did add some developement but I just felt like it was a bit slow. This chapter was very easy for me compared to the last one, I actually did this entire chapter yesterday and finished it at 3 in the morning, so I decided to wait a bit before publishing it today.

Ariana Taniyama, oh thank you. Your post gave me the last little push to get this chapter done! I keep looking at it and saying 'you can do it Ashley!'. I still have to let her interact with all the english speakers, and the testing, but I believe I introduced his parents pretty well this chapter. They are pretty nice, aren't they?

EmeraldStar642, thank you lots! I get so happy knowing people are looking forward to the new chapter!

thearistcrat, the way you say it makes me feel like I have to take a shower after writing a filler chapter! Haha, but ya, I did feel super gross after writing it, I just ended up laying on the floor after posting going 'Finally-I finished'

Naruisawesome, they kinda do don't they? I feel like they have grown as a couple through the story, at least I hope...I meant for them to become better around each as it went. Ehehe...

Ellabellaboo124, there you go! Hehe, thanks for looking forward to the next chapter!

EverlastingRyo, I think Naru knows a lot of people, so he could probably sneak Mai into England even without a passport if he wanted to, let alone Vista stuff. Hehe, I'll try to introduce people, but I actually enjoy sticking to the characters that the writer already created, I always feel very unconnected to most of the people that are introduced in fanficts because the writer didn't build on them before I wrote about them, you know?

dancingfingers, yup! Lucklily, it seems my writer's block didn't last too long, I wrote this chapter at lightining speed and feel much better about it than the last one! Haha, it seems Naru's mother is excited! Maybe she wants some grandchildren...hm.


	23. Chapter 23 Case 4

Lulu decided that for the next couple days that Mai would get to be a tourist instead of getting straight to business. Mai was told they still had to set up things for a case but she couldn't help but question if that was the truth, still she got to explore England so she didn't speak to Naru's mother about it any more.

"Oh look Naru, is that Big Ben?" Mai asked excitingly and Naru looked up at the large clock before nodding, pulling her arm tightly as a group of people passed by them. The road was extremely busy and the two had somehow locked arms at one point or another to keep from losing the other in the crowd. His mother had sent the two out to explore England earlier that morning; she explained that she had business to attend to and that Naru knew plenty about the city. Of course, neither of the two believed her, she was just trying to have them out by themselves, but either way Mai decided she would enjoy herself. They had ridden an old train that's track went through farmland to the middle of London and once there eaten lunch before they set out to see the attractions.

"Can you say that in English?" Naru asked teasingly and the young woman looked up at him in annoyance before mumblings softly in English.

"Es 'at Big Ben?"

"Is that" He corrected and she huffed, looking back up at the tower. Mai took a few shots before the two continued on, walking down the streets. It was becoming the heat of the day and they took shelter in a museum. The soft hum of the city was soothing to Mai who had grown up in the center of Tokyo, she was glad that his parents lived so close to a town like this. It felt almost like home, though everyone was speaking English and she found out it was much more difficult now that they spoke so quickly. Luckily she had Naru who spoke to them fluently, and the young woman just looked at them with huge eyes. "Your eyes are going to pop out like that Mai" Naru said as she stared at a couple who were speaking German. Now there was even more languages to try and understand and Mai watched a bit longer before following Naru through the art exhibit. There weren't too much people since it was just a local thing but the young woman enjoyed herself, able to see the world from a new set of eyes.

"England really different compared to Japan" Mai mumbled as the two left the building, a few hours passing and clouds taking up the sky.

"Is that good or bad?"

"It's just different, it's like you said. They both are interesting" She answered, the two crossing a street. They stopped to eat ice-cream and chattered about the city before deciding to watch a parade. It was getting later in the evening but the two decided they could hold out a bit longer to see the city lights.

"I will say you people in England eat some weird food" Mai grinned, biting into the greasy fish and chips. Naru shrugged, he couldn't argue, they were known for their strange foods. He took a piece of her fish, watching people pass. They had stopped at a park to eat dinner, Mai had wanted to try fish and chips, and Naru didn't have the heart to tell her how disgusting it was to foreigners.

"At least it's not natto"

"Hey, natto is good" The young woman said stubbornly and he smirked at her.

Naru decided that they would return home, it was growing late and drunkards were coming out, neither of them wanted to deal with those kinds of people. They waited at the train stop with the rest of the crowd, watching the flickering lights of the city. It was quiet; it seemed it was mostly made of tourist who had trekked through the city all day. Naru eyes were wandering for a moment, almost as if he had seen something before he looked back at the ground. Then the train station broke into shouts.

"Oh god, he fell onto the tracks!"

"Someone stop the train!"

"Help!"

Mai wasn't sure what was happening, but she looked over at the incoming train, it wasn't going to stop in time if something happened. Did someone fall? The train was coming, she had to do something. Mai wouldn't let someone die here, not when she had the powers to stop it.

"Don't do it" Naru growled but Mai only felt her powers grow and suddenly the train's wheels were screeching and everyone else was covering their ears. The young woman took the advantage to push through the surprised crowd. "Mai! Stop using your powers, stop!" Naru shouted, chasing after her but she just pushed through the crowd to the platform edge. People were almost dumbstruck in horror at the man who was unconscious on the tracks, unable to think what to do but Mai knew she had control, though for how much longer. She wasn't sure.

"Wake up, give me your hand!" She shouted down to him and glanced up at the train, the conductor was pulling on the brake but without her powers pulling the train back, this man was dead. Just a little farther. Then Naru jumped to the tracks, his jacket landing beside her. He grabbed the man and dragging him off the ground, by now people were coming out of their shock and they joined Mai in pulling the man to the platform. Naru was next and with the helpful hands he was pulled up quickly, just as he made it onto the platform the train bust through, slowly coming to a stop. The station seemed almost silent, and Mai leaned over Naru from their place on the ground, her hair just tickling his nose. He had stumbled on the way up and was lying on his back; she on the other hand was bent over on her knees, though she wasn't sure if she would be able to stand anyways at this point.

"Your nose is bleeding" Naru mumbled, hand reaching up to wipe the blood. He was remotely calm, but Mai knew he was just shaken for the moment. She would be scolded pretty soon.

"Mai! Naru!" Someone shouted and the young woman looked up startled to see Madoka running over with Lin in tow.

"What are you two doing here?" Mai asked startled, letting out a small sound as Madoka grabbed her face to wipe the blood from her nose.

"We're on a case; there has been a problem with tourist falling onto train tracks and getting killed. We were afraid we weren't going to make it in time to save the man." The older woman laughed before looking down at Naru who was on the ground, probably still a bit scrambled.

"That was very dangerous" Lin said angrily, an annoyed on his face.

"Mai always find trouble to get into." He grumbled and the two women grinned at each other before Madoka helped Mai up and Lin did the same to Naru. By now the station was in full swing, doctors were being called and the man who had fallen was finally waking up. Madoka disappeared with Lin to question the man leaving the two younger people alone, the train was starting to let people on and Mai went to follow the crowd when Naru grabbed her wrist, now able to scold her. "That was a stupid thing to do"

"Well I knew I could do something to help" She retorted before suddenly being pulled into Naru's hold, his arms firmly holding her to his chest.

"You keep getting into danger just like an idiot, what if you had hurt yourself trying to save him? What if I wasn't here to help?" Naru growled and the young woman in rebellion tried pulling away from his grasp but he just pulled her in tighter till she couldn't fight, and peered up at his face. He looked pained and she couldn't help but feel cruel for giving Naru such a hard time, her small fingers reached up to pull his head onto her shoulder, comfortably wrapping her arms around his neck. He continued to frown for a while as she held him close, but he finally seemed to give up on his anger by the time the train was up and running again. Most of the tourist were confused about what had happened, only a few people had seen Naru jumping down on the tracks as well as Mai's courage, but they were long gone. No one had to know about this little mishap.

"Let's head home Naru" She grinned, the train ride was filled with the buzz about what had happened at the station. By the time they got back to the house it was late and the two quietly snuck in. His parents were probably asleep by now, and honestly they didn't want to explain what happened to them this late at night. It seemed that Lin and Madoka weren't coming back to the house tonight; they were probably staying in a hotel close to the tracks for research. They slipped off their shoes and headed the hall, seemly too tired to start a conversation. "Are you going to get involved in the case?"

"Probably, they'll want it taken care of as quickly as possible" Naru answered, the two stopping in front of her bedroom. Lulu and the maids had cleaned it right up, though there were some suspicious screws in the couch now, though Mai didn't really mind. Anything to keep her out of trouble was fine with her. Naru was watching her and she grinned at him playful, Mai felt him lean in closer.

"Will you play with me tomorrow too?"

"As long as you stay out of trouble" Naru said smugly and they said goodbye, the young woman going into her room to change.

"I'm so tired" She moaned to herself, flopping onto the bed. The young woman lied there for a moment longer before setting to get up when the door opened, startling her.

"Naru?"

"I've been giving you a lot of trouble recently"

"What are you talking about?" Mai started almost with a grin when she made eye contact with the man. He was over top of her, legs on either side of her own to trap her on the bed. His eyes wandered over her face as if he had not seen her for a very long time, and that smile of his gave everything away, her words came out breathless.

"Gene"

* * *

I put a bit more time on this chapter because I wanted to make it extra special for all of you! Having a 100+ followers is crazy, I feel like I should have a huge celebration for each reviewer I get let alone a followers/favoriters who thinks I deserve to be on their list of stories! Oh the joy! I took the time to upload some fanart I've drawn of Naru and Mai(aswellassomegenecauseheissosweet). I actually have another one where it has the three of them and Mai is holding her hamster but it disappeared T-T Hopefully it'll show up! Please find that on my page since it won't allow me to post the link here...

Also! I have given you guys another thank you gift by creating a little...mini story of what happened between John and Masako when everyone got drunk. It's fluffy and probably awkward but I hope you enjoy it! Please look for it in my fanfictions or in the ghost hunt stories list!

Thank you zerocchi, you gave me the last little push to get this chapter done! Without you it would have taken a good couple more days to give myself the motivation. I am so happy you are enjoying the story and I made sure to update as quickly as possible!

elyssalyn oh I know, I am actually terribbbllleee at grammar and spelling. I think at some point I'll go back and try to clean it up some more, maybe I'll enlist a friend to help since I skip over some stuff! Thank you for the review, I'm glad you're enjoying it despite my grammar issues, hehe.

Ellabellaboo124 oh thank you, I'm glad you are enjoying it!

Ariana Taniyama, ya I actually went back and forth on how much Japanese he could know. I didn't want him to be a mysterious person but rather a fatherly stern figure, besides, having two Japanese children he needs to know a bit! Espically for his future daughter in law someday...not that...they'll get married or anything.

dancingfingers it's never too early to want babies! Well. Maybe. But Mai is of age now so...Naru now has one more advantage on his side! Here, take all of my fluff! So much fluff!

Naruisawesome, oh goodness...you're right. They don't. I think I'm going to feel terrible when that comes out, well they might be pleased about it. who knows. And yup, it seems Mai had good control of her powers overall though stopping a full train can give her a bit of a nosebleed. Meh.

thearistcrat please read all my stories with uplifting music then! Haha, I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one just as much, suspense powers activate! Pew!

With all of you by my side I know I can to infinity and beyond as a writer! Thank you for the support and let's grow together for time to come!


	24. Chapter 24 Case 4

Gene was silent the first moments of their encounter; he seemed instead interested in examining her. He looked across her arms, her hair which she still kept to her chin, and finally to her face. Mai wouldn't say the time was lost to her though; she too was looking at the now older boy. He seemed almost to follow Naru's growth exactly, he wasn't the young man she had met night after night in her dreams, and he was a grown man. Like Naru. The young woman couldn't think what to say to him as the two looked at her till she finally let out a small smile and he in turn returned it to her, they were both happy to see each other. In her younger years she had considered that she had loved Gene, but as the year passed of Naru's absence, the sorrow that filled her heart, she saw that she had truly fallen in love with the narcissistic man and not his brother. If Gene understood, Mai wasn't sure, but she felt as if she was seeing an old friend instead of a deceased lover.

"I'm so happy to see you Gene" Mai spoke softly, her hand reached up to lightly touch his face as if to prove to herself that he was really there.

"I am too Mai, I'm sorry it had to be on these circumstances though"

"It's alright" She assured him.

"I can only connect to you through this house, and there is hardly any more of me left. I'll be gone soon, this piece of me." He said, glancing up for a moment as if he had seen something then looked back down at the young woman. She slowly reached up with her nimble fingers and adjusted his suit tie; it was probably the one he was buried in.

"Why haven't you visited Naru then?"

"You and I are more similar I suppose." Gene said dryly and Mai frowned, feeling a heavy weight to the room. Now not dazed by the man she managed to look around, it was distorted here as if she had water in front of her eyes and she pushed herself up onto her elbows to look around. Her bedroom was now a fish bowl and the windows were nothing but white. If she got up she was sure that her bedroom door would lead to nothing as well.

"What is this?"

"An in-between I created, I don't have the power to come into the real world and the line in your dreams for me is gone."

"Then I'm neither asleep nor awake?" She asked quizzically and the man paused a moment

"I suppose if someone came in at this moment they would think you were dead"

"That's so mean Gene" Mai pouted and the young man laughed, suddenly leaning in closer to her. She looked at him startled with wide eyes, his hand reached up run through her hair and she felt her breath catch. What was Gene doing?

"If I hadn't died I think I would be jealous of my idiotic scientist brother, he gets such a girl like you to fall in love with him" The young man whispered and the room almost seemed to heat up. He was heading straight to the heat of the flame, and Mai couldn't help but feel the pressure of his demands.

"He thinks I love you"

"You don't really think that"

"We're too similar, you know that!"

"That isn't the real reason you keep running away" Gene growled and Mai felt him push her back onto the bed so he was towering over her once again. He was strong, even if they weren't in the real world and the woman tried pulling away from his grasp

"It is!"

"Stop lying to yourself and to me" He retorted, hands pushing her down as she tried to get up. The woman shook with fear, though she wasn't sure what it was of. Gene wouldn't hurt her. It was Gene.

"Stop" She whimpered

"Then stop running"

"I can't, Naru might not-he might-" The woman's voice trembled and his grip on her loosened, Gene looked a bit panicked for a moment as if he was about to comfort her but continued on.

"Might what?"

"He might not love me! He might have never loved me Gene" Mai sobbed, arms now free to cover her face as the tears ran down her face. Her voice choked as she fought back the bitter tears. Mai could feel Gene sitting there, quietly letting her release her emotions, he had gotten what he wanted. The worlds seemed to blur into one and the next time Mai opened her eyes she saw that the sun was just beginning to warm the sky, with a quick glance at the clock she saw it was four; no one would be up at this point. Her hands reached up to her face, it was wet with tear, and her body was covered in sweat. She slowly sat up, stumbling for a moment and walked over to her window, opening it for a breeze. Gene had been right, she had lying to herself about all those things, they were just excuses, nothing else. The real problem was that Mai feared that Naru held no love for her since the very beginning, yes he had become kinder, but that was normal for a boy who was turning into a man. Maybe even if Gene wasn't in the picture he wouldn't love her, nothing would change. The thought scared her.

"Mai?" Someone said and the young woman turned around startled to see Naru's father standing in the doorway of her bedroom. It had been left open the night before so he could easily see her if he passed by. The young woman quickly closed the window, latching it for good measure.

"I'm sorry sir, I-"

"Come walk with me" He said and she couldn't help but compile, walking up to the man who looked at her for a moment before the two set off down the hallway. The sun was just now coming up and gave a stream of light on the two people. "I heard you have communicated with dead son in your dreams"

"Oh- sort of, I mean he was the one who communicated with me" Mai said quickly, a bit startled by his sudden conversation. He reminded her of Naru, their way of speaking was even similar. It was obvious Naru took after his father in demeanor and Gene had done the same with Lulu. His death must have been the hardest on her.

"Did he seem happy?" Naru's father asked and the young woman stopped, looking up at him. He had such a stern look to him but at the same she could tell he was a caring, good man. More than anything he wanted to make sure his family was alright.

"He was super happy" Mai answered with a large grin and he seemed almost to smile back before looking up at the door the two had stopped at.

"Seems we stopped in front of Oliver's door, you can chatter with him till breakfast." The older man said suddenly and before she could argue he was gone in large strides down the hallway. Was he working for Lulu? He certainly wasn't good at acting. Mai didn't exactly feel like talking to Naru at the moment, not with his brother's words ringing in her head, her body was still covered in sweat. The young woman couldn't help but pace in front of his room, her hand reached up to knock before she started to pace again. Finally she cracked the door open slightly, peeking inside. Naru was sitting on his bed, typing, he seemed very at ease since it was probably the room he had grown up in since childhood.

"Naru? May I come in?" The young woman asked quietly and he looked up quickly, seemingly a bit startled, and moved the laptop off his lap. She seemed on edge and stood in the doorway for a bit longer before slipping into the room, Naru had moved to sit on the edge of his bed. The young woman couldn't help but hesitant before walking up to Naru; he frowned as she walked up to him. Her small hands reached out and he took them in his own. She felt cold, shaken, scared, there was something terrifying to meeting the dead.

"You're shaking"

"I guess so"

"Are you sick?"

"I just had a dream, that's all"

"Come here" Naru mumbled, his hands pulling her, and the young woman followed his movement, sitting on his lap. He reached to push her hair back from her face, Mai let out a small sound as he looked down to inspect her face. "Your eyes are red"

"Hm, sorta" Mai hummed into the man's chest, closing her eyes.

"You're so much trouble"

"Says the man who jumped onto train tracks"

"Says the woman who decided to stop a train." He retorted, but she just let out a small grumble in return. It was nice to be in Naru's arms, nice to feel safe.

"How come I can sit in your lap but you get mad at Yasu?" Mai asked suddenly and Naru seemed to ponder on her question for a while. If the young woman was feeling rebellious she would have called him out that he actually had no reason at all but she still felt herself shaking.

"Because I'm your boss"

"That's a stupid reason"

"I don't need a reason when I'm your boss"

"Sounds like this is a dictatorship" The young woman huffed before moving to get off his lap but he stopped her, hands wrapping around her waist. She squirmed, arms flopping around as she tried to get up. "Let go of me Naru!"

"How about going on a case today?"

"Today?"

"My mother thought it would be a good idea to test your powers. From what we can tell you perform on impulsive, which means we'll get the best results in a live scenario. We'll work with Lin and Madoka at the train tracks, this case has been going on for months. They want a different view on it" Naru said and the young woman raised her eyebrow.

"Are you not good enough?" She asked, almost teasingly.

"They want someone who can dream" He answered, and she let out a little sigh. Testing her powers in the field would be better than sitting in some room answering questions.

"I suppose I can" Mai mumbled, then felt a slightly dribble down her nose. Her fingers reached up quickly to her face,\they were stained red. Naru hadn't noticed yet, her body was bent over, staring at her legs in panic.

"Mai?"

"Let's go to the doctor first Naru"

* * *

Hello! I think I got this one out a little later than normal but this chapter was hard because I had so many different ways to go about it. Mai go to Naru's room, Naru go to Mai's, Naru show up, Madoka, Lin, Naru's father, Lulu. It was really hard to decide how to go about it, and a good chunk of it was rewritten multiple times. But, I decided on Naru's father, I really like fatherly influences. I'm sure Mai has always wanted one too!

CornFlowerBlue awesome! You caught up really fast! Seems like they have caught up, hopefully they can be stopped before they kill her. I also really liked that scene, it made me happy...even if I was the one writing it. I can fangirl over my own things, ok? Who knows about that Gene, he's just a big rascal, I can't help but dislike and like him at the same time.

Bobbi Phantom, Your wish came true!

NaginiFay nnaaahhhhhh, we'll be good for a little while longer and I promise no smut. Hehe

Ferb O. Oche I love to torture all of you! Muahahahaha!

Alexkikate whoooo knowwwwwwwssss. Hehehe

Naruisawesome Let us fangirl together! Wheeee! Hahahahaha, this comment made me laugh so hard. 'even if it's your house' hahaha, I guess you're right.

ellabellaboo124 thank you, I have update!

thearistocrat hehe, thanks. I'm glad you can enjoy it even without awesom music! I hope Mai and Naru can have many more dates though without so much trouble.

dancingfingers muahaha, that was my plan all the time. You will desire more.

Alright, got this chapter up! It was tough but I know I'll be able to push through to the end with your support, thank you!


	25. Chapter 25 Case 4

After two long hours in the ER, and a very annoyed Naru the nurses decided that it was case of fatigue, some blood thinning. Naru wanted more test done to make sure, for her to stay the night just in case but Mai refused persistently till he finally agreed to let her leave. She didn't want to cause any trouble to his parents, or anyone else for that matter. For now she would rest and take the pills she was given, there didn't need to be any more to that especially with the new case showing up. No one was going to stop her, Naru must of have learned that a long time ago.

"I don't know where you get such a stubborn attitude" Naru grumbled as the two walked down the hospital halls, his hand was resting on her shoulder. Mai grinned up at him as he frowned, she wouldn't let him worry about her anymore. Slipping out of his grasp she walked over to the cafeteria and looked up at the sign, squinting to read the English letters.

"Oh, let's eat breakfast before we head out, how about that. We could just eat ice-cream for breakfast, no one has to know." She said mischievously and took his hands in her own and a smile. "Please, I heard ice-cream is perfect for someone with fatigue." The young man peered down at her, almost judging her face for a moment as if to judge what profits he would make before looking at the sign again and let out a sigh, she had won. It was a rare moment of victory for the young woman, while she and Naru were much more agreeable now she still would say the score between the two was incomparable.

"I don't think ice-cream is good for anything expect hot weather" Naru corrected the woman as they walked through the line and she responded with a shrug. Once they paid for it the two sat in the cafeteria eating it quickly, afraid to have Lulu or Madoka come in and scold them. The two had come with them early this morning, Naru declined their offer but just like her, they were stubborn. They had given her aspirin and had her lay down in the back seat of the car; the nose bleed didn't stop till they made it to the hospital. Lulu would make a joke from the front passenger seat and Madoka would respond with another as she held Mai on her lap, wiping the blood away. Honestly, without them she was sure both her and Naru would have been tense the entire ride.

"Hm, probably. I suppose before I leave I'll have to look at the medical bill, I'm glad I've saved up some money for emergency like this" Mai said, quickly licking her ice-cream cone as a drop began to run down it onto her hands.

"I'll pay it this time" Naru answered

"I've saved up money for stuff like this Naru, it's not necessary" the young woman said, a bit startled by how he easily he had said it.

"That's emergency money"

"I think a hospital visit is an emergency" The young woman argued, leaning forward slightly

"Not with me here, I'm your boss. Just let me pay" Naru said sternly, his tone seeming to end the conversation though she still looked at him quizzically. Looking down at her ice-cream she saw that it had now melted all over her hands and she sat it down on a napkin.

"Aw, now I'm all sticky"

"Just go the restroom while I get the van, Madoka and my mother is probably sleeping in it right now" Naru said smugly, standing up from the chair and she followed suite. The young woman walked away from him and headed to the restroom, pausing to look at the signs before walking in. There were a few other people in there, English woman who were talking quickly to one another, though became quieter as she came in. A bit confused the small woman waited her turn before putting her hands under the water to wash them.

"Are you dating Doctor Davis?" one woman asked suddenly and Mai looked up to see they were all standing there, rather awkwardly as if they were waiting for a while to speak to her. They spoke Japanese, to her surprise and with a bit of a confused look she grinned at him.

"No, he is my boss" Mai explained and the women seemed to let out a sigh of relief. She reached out, wiping her hands on a paper towel before deciding to speak to them a bit more. "Why?"

"I've been in love with him since his first interview, the way he speaks. He used to visit this hospital often, that's why I became a nurse" One explained, her hair was tied up in a low bun and she had scrubs on. The other two girls were dressed in average clothes though they seemed to know her, perhaps they were friends visiting.

"We all learned Japanese so we could have more in common with him" Another explained, she was cute and young with braided hair though Mai could tell she was very childish and immature.

"Don't you think he's cool?"

"I suppose for my boss he is" Mai said with a small smile and they laughed as if she had told a funny joke, while they didn't seem to want to harm her, Mai felt unease. They had a suffocating presence to them, and she knew that they wanted something out of her.

"So, do you have his number?" Bingo. The young woman looked down at her phone, opening and scrolled through the numbers as if she was thinking. Her eyes looked down the page before looking up at them with an apologetic grin.

"I'm sorry, I don't. We don't talk much, I'm just sick ill right now so he visited" She explained, they seemed suspicious for a moment before accepting it and went on to other topics. They exchanged email addresses, Mai knew they wanted more before leaving the bathroom. The young woman looked down at her phone; Naru's contact was the first one. "I didn't know that even girls in England could be so scary" She sighed, receiving a message from the man that he was at the front door before heading out. With a little glance around she headed out of the doors to the van which was parked and opened the door to hop in beside Madoka.

"We're going to drop them off before heading to the train tracks" Naru explained from the wheel and Mai hummed a response. They headed back through the country side before stopping in front of the house and letting the two women out, they said their farewells and Mai got to advance to the front seat beside Naru. He watched her put on her seatbelt before setting off, the two rolling down their windows for the wind, it was a hot day and Mai rested her arms on the door so she could feel the breeze, at least England's summer was beautiful.

"What kind of colleges are around here?"

"A few, I thought you should go the one I went to"

"I don't a college you went to would be with that cheap"

"Well, my parents sponsor them quite a bit so I believe they wouldn't mind taking you in, including your excellent grades and that you're an exchange student" Naru said, turning the van to drive down a narrow street till he stopped at the railroad station, it was empty excluding a few people. It would be another hour or two before people starting traveling to the inner city, and they two got out, walking up the steps to the platform. To her surprise, a few people greeted them; they had charts, head phones, thermostats.

"Do these people all work for you?"

"My parents" Naru corrected her and they stopped at the edge of the platform, Mai leaned over to see what underneath and he scolded her.

"Doctor Davis, I have the charts for last night. There was also a death around two this morning, this brings the count up to five this month" A man said suddenly and Mai looked up at him. He had the demeanor of Monk though his hair was short and a dark brown. He in turn seemed to be looking at her as well, almost curious. Naru took the charts from him and glanced over the information.

"It's only men, correct?"

"Yes, we've looked into each of them and all of them had some sort of scandal or a debt. There is a heavy pattern for rapist, since the case started a month ago fifteen out of the twenty killed had been charged for sexual assault" The man answered and Mai glanced over at the charts, after noticing her Naru handed them to her.

"I'll check up with everyone else, Mai, see if you can sense anything. Johnson, stay with her, she doesn't know English" Naru said, switching between Japanese and English, and the two watched him walk away before looking at one another.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mai Taniyama" The young woman said slowly in English, bowing slightly to the man. He seemed a bit flustered as to what to do before answering.

"I'm Henry Johnson"

"Henry?" Mai said and he laughed

"Ya" He answered and the two smiled at one another, glad they could at least introduce themselves to each other. He looked over at the other people before pointing them. The blonde woman was Alice, Madison, Jensen, and Cole. They were all older, probably in their late twenties. The young woman looked away from him, down the long lines of track. How many people would die before they ended this case? By the looks of, this ghost was highly active and hard to stop. It wasn't scared of anyone or anything for that matter and it worried Mai. Making sure the man was following, Mai walked down the platform, before making it to a set of stairs that led to the tracks. The place seemed quiet, peacefully, and with Henry in tow she walked down the steps, a cold feeling suddenly covered her figured and she shivered, her arms wrapped around her shoulders. It was cold here. He looked at her questionable and she slowly walked down the tracks, looking around. While the platform didn't hold any ghost, the tracks did, this was where they all fell to their death.

"Ghost" Mai said, turning to the man and he looked at her in surprise before looking around and scratching the back of his head. He seemed a bit confused, maybe he was like Yasu, he did research but didn't have any spirit connection. Thinking of her friends made her sigh, it had been a month since she left and she was already feeling homesick.

"Train coming" Henry said quickly and Mai looked over to see the train coming toward them, with one last glance she ran after him down the tracks to the stairs and quickly ran up them as the train flew by. Watching it fly by Mai stood on the top step, leaning over. She knew if Naru was here, even just going on the tracks could be a huge risk. But what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. "You sure are a weird kid" The young man mumbled and Mai looked at him in confusion and he just shrugged, and she smiled at him widely. He grumbled before crossing his arms, "I don't know what Davis sees in you, weirdo"

* * *

Updating with my friends wanting to play is so hard! I don't want to go out into the sun at all! Anyways, I thought...introducing some new people would be fun. I hope it'll be ok! I alway have a hard time liking new characters so I'll try my best to develop them. I'm not sure when those girls will show up again, I somehow feel kind of nervous about them even though I created them! They must be evil. Evil. Ya...

Is that a love rival? Is it? I can't-I can't tell. IS THAT A LOVE RIVAL?

Oh EverlastingRyo those two are just confusing as can be! They cuddle and hold hands and everything but aren't even together, I think both of them are weirdos! Hehe, don't get stressed! I am also...but don't! Don't worry, everything will be ok in the end.

Ferb O. Oche hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. ok.

Toumei Ai Oh welcome! I am soooo happy that you've gotten into this fandom, it's a super smart little group and very kind. It's so cool that you picked mine of all the amazing ones out there!

Ellabellaboo124, oh thank you, I'm glad I'm consitent.

Naruisawesome let us fangirl together! I went through so much trouble with that, I just couldn't make up my mine about if he would do something like that. But hey, I guess it turned out alright? Heheh, and yes, perfect arguement!

WhisperToTheWolves awww,thank you for looking forward to it! I'm so happy thay you adore it.

Dancingfingers nah, not lame at all! Hehe, don't worry, soon enough. And uh, the last part was her powers. You know how Naru passed out from his? Well she gets nose bleeds and in turn, blood thining.

thearistcrat hehe, I wanted to show they had made some progress since my first chapters. From just him making sure she's ok, to playing with her, living with her, and now showing affection. I hope it comes across ok.

Sooooooo, guys, I believe there is about...twenty more chapters left to this? I don't want to pull it out too long so I'm begining to think about a new Ghost Hunt series I could do. Cause I love you all so much. Ummmm, anyways, that's all the updates for you and I pretty much updated this on time! Wheeee!

Thank you for the comments this week, they were super sweet and made me ever so happy!


	26. Chapter 26 Case 4

The group of investigators were only able to work for a few hours before people started to show up, and made it too difficult to continue, and far too odd anyways. The owner had instructed them not to cause any trouble, they were a last resort. Henry and Mai continued to chatter in broken sentences to one another, and while Mai couldn't help but feel proud she could chat with him, she knew Naru and everyone else was silently laughing at her. Especially when she said Henry. They all packed up, dodging businessmen and tourist who wanted a fresh start on the heart of London, it was lunch time and they all insisted that Naru and her go out to eat with them. Mai could tell he wanted to refuse; Naru wasn't in the mood to deal with them. Still, the young woman wanted to speak to them, understand them a bit more.

"You go on ahead Naru, I'll eat with them. You want to research this case some more, right?" Mai said as they made their way back to the cars, he looked down at her startled. They hadn't left each other's side since they got to England, only to sleep, and they both knew it. If she was going to go to school in the fall, she'd have to become more adapted to this city. Which meant, no Naru.

"Do you have your phone?"

"Yes"

"Do you have money?"

"Yup"

"Call when you want to be picked up, don't tell them about your Pk" He said sternly, reaching his hands to place them on both sides of her face as if to insure she was listening, and she smiled back.

"I'm not a child"

"You act one more than often" Naru grumbled back and spoke with the others, they looked at her before nodding and they were off. It seemed they had parked farther than her and Naru, god knows if parking there was even legal. The six of them walked down narrow streets, ran across a busy street and finally came to a van, it wasn't like Naru's, it was far too European. Still, she marveled at it as Henry unlocked it, opening the doors and she jumped in beside Alice and Madison. They seemed a bit nervous, though she assumed it was because of their language barrier.

"So, Mai, are you Oliver's lover" Madison said suddenly and the already stiff silence became even more tense. The young woman looked over at her; it took a second to translate it before grinning widely. So they were embarrassed because they thought she was the boss's girlfriend, mess up and she might go directly to him.

"No, we're friends. He's too much of a narcissistic" She answered and they laughed, the car was put into ease, it seemed they thought the same of him. There were rumors that when he was a kid he would stare at his face for hours till Lulu caught it on camera, Mai told them he carried a mirror around, that sent them into fits of laughter. By the time they reached the same café, everyone was friendly. The lunch was used almost as an introduction; they each spoke about themselves, though slowly so Mai could translate it.

"What's a hound?"

"A dog"

"Oh…a type?"

"Ya" Henry answered and she laughed, the chatter continued till Mai knew everything about them. Alice had trained to become a doctor, but the last year she had to drop out because of her sick mom, with half a degree she found SPR. They welcomed her with open arms, she had two cats, was engaged and loved to swim in her spare time. Madison was into marine biology, she was just working part time here while she got transferred over to Germany for a job, she had a dog, good friends with Alice, not dating. The look on Cole's face said otherwise. Jensen and Cole were brothers, they both enjoyed the paranormal and had been studying it since they were kids, did their first exorcism at fifteen. Jensen broke his leg, according to the story but Mai could tell something more happened.

"Now all left is you" Mai said, turning to Henry with a small grin. He paused, setting down his drink.

"I was a plumber." He answered and she put her brows together, he didn't seem too intent on saying any more.

"Pets?"

"A cat" Henry answered and looking over at the others she saw that was all she was going to get, while Henry seemed friendly, Mai could see he was very secretive about his personal life and she looked down at her phone. It was two; Naru would probably want her to come back soon, by now he should be done researching as well. Madison offered to speak to him, offer direction and Mai happily accepted. Honestly, London was like Tokyo expect she hadn't grown here, wasn't born in heat of this city, it made her feel lost. It took Naru twenty minutes to get there and Mai waved to him from inside, picking up her bag before grabbing Henry's chair right before he was sitting down, sending him to the ground with a loud thump. He looked up startled; she let out a mischievous grin.

"Looking pretty weirdo, Henry" She answered and he let out a chuckle, he hadn't though she would understand back at the train station. She had just walked away, but now he saw that she had waited. The young woman skipped outside and hopped into the car beside Naru, fanning herself.

"You have fun?" He asked as he started up the car again, setting down the European road. She laughed. The ride was quiet for the first few minutes before he looked over at her and she glanced back. "Did you sense anything at the train station?"

"There was too many dead to pinpoint a certain one" She answered before noticing that they were stopping at a hill, in the distance she could see Naru's home. Naru turned the car keys and looked over at her before she grinned and jumped out, stretching. The place was quiet with a huge willow tree giving them shade on the side of the dirt road. Mai pulled off her shoes and Naru laid down his jacket so the two could flop down into the grass. The young woman let out a small sigh of enjoyment, getting away from all the craziness of London was nice, and it was even better to be away from Gene. The young woman paused, wondering if he would visit her tonight as well. She wasn't sure she could handle another visit and she turned toward the black-haired man beside her who smirked, pushing her hair back from her face.

"I use to visit here every day with Gene" Naru started and she looked up at him, scooting in closer to rest her chin on his shoulder, an expecting look, he paused before continuing. "Lulu use to send us out to play and Gene knew that if she saw us playing in the dirt in the garden we would get in trouble. So, we walked down all the way to this tree and played, I would always refuse at first and read. But he always dragged me in"

"You were both big troublemaker" Mai laughed, a wryly grin. "No one back home even knows that do they?"

"You know more about me that I'd like from anyone" He admitted, looking up at the sky and she shrugged, his shaggy black hair tickling her nose. The wind rattled the willow trees, and Mai opened her eyes to see she was lying there, alone, wind blew her hair against her face before the young woman pushed it to the side. She sat up slowly to see Gene, standing under the tree.

"Don't worry, I won't bully you this time" He said, smiling slightly before offering her his hand and she stood up beside him. The two stood there, looking over the fields of grass, who was she even laying beside a moment ago anyways? It felt peaceful, quiet; the young man squeezed her hand tightly. "You understand don't you?"

"Kinda"

"Do you?"

"I understand that I love Naru more than anyone" Mai mumbled, rubbing her nose. He let out a laugh and she sniffled. She couldn't even remember what she was doing before this, where she had been going, this must be like last time. An in-between, not to death but not with the living.

"You know, a man's guilt can cause a lot of trouble in the afterlife" Gene said and she looked over, startled by how he broke the silence.

"Are you referring to yourself?"

"The case"

"Oh" Mai mumbled before opening her eyes to see she was lying on Naru's coat, the young man was leaned over her, eyebrows pushed together. His hand was rested against her neck and pulled away slightly once he saw she was awake.

"Are you breathing?"

""Pretty sure" Mai answered hoarsely, sitting up, coughing. He pulled her up and she looked over at the tree, Gene wasn't there, not that she was expecting him to be. Still, she looked at it for a moment longer as she covered her mouth to cough once more before glancing back at the man beside her, he was judging her, and leaned forward slightly as if he had just realized something, been struck by a revelation. His voice was low but accusing.

"You've been seeing Gene" He said with a subtle hint of anger, it wasn't a question, more of a statement because he knew it was true. There wasn't any reason to deny it, he knew the true.

"Yes"

"And he scared you last night"

"He didn-"

"He did" Naru said sternly, grabbing her face in his hands and pulled in close to her, she looked away, feeling slightly embarrassed. He was so close, she could feel his breath on her face, see every eyelash, the way he held her so tightly. With Gene's push she couldn't help but feel she was falling even more in love with the man before her, and finally she looked up at him. He had this weird look, just the way they looked at each other told her to lean in closer her eyes fluttering as she felt him let out the smallest breath of air in suspense, closer till she felt the first drop of rain, and she looked up to see the sky had opened up and the rain started to pour. At the first they were shocked and she finally let out a shriek, dragging the man off the ground, and ducked under the tree. They were silent for a moment before the young woman pushed her wet out of her face and letting out a laugh, it building till Naru finally joined her and the two stood there laughing under the tree soaking wet.

"Gene said something about a man's regret causing trouble in the afterlife" Mai said after she had settled down, reaching down to take off her sandals so they wouldn't get mud on them. Naru didn't respond but she knew he was listening, she wrapping her arm around him, leaning against his shoulder as she watched the rain. "I've never played in the rain before"

"Are you hinting at something?"

"Maybe" She hummed before pulling off her cardigan and darted out into the raining, spinning. The young woman shook from the cold rain but still couldn't help but grin, if she ran around in the rain in Tokyo she would be considered mad, but here in the middle of England the only person to watch her was Naru. She looked over at him, leaning against the tree with that smug look, watching as she ran around, kicking up water. It wasn't long before her teeth were chattering, and she looked over to notice a car coming up the road, stopping by the van. Lin rolled down the window, Naru walked over, leaning down to the older man.

"There's been another attack"

"Why is Lin coming for us?"

"Because the man survived"

* * *

Well. Um. Cough. I'm sooooo very sorry for not posting in the time it should it should have been posted! July was such a busy month, birthdays, parties, signing up for high school and college classes at the same time. Just thinking about it-makes me foam at the mouth. Urg.

Anyways, I added teasing fluff, so I hope it can make up for the time loss and we can get back on track. I'm going to have time inbetween college and high school classes on campus so maybe I can get into a schedule of typing. Hm.

Oh Kagome your little comment just inspired me to make Mai a mischevous little elf, I hope she doesn't start acting this all the time! Naru will find toothpast in his oreos at this rate...

LoveNaruMai oh thank you! I'm so happy you love reading my story

Whispertothewolves, the worst thing is that they do know! They watch me type and then wanna watch and I just get all nervous, urgggg.

CrimsonFeather24544 aw, thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it!

Naruisawesome naughty naughty girls! Sadly, I don't know if thats the last we'll see of them. But who knows, they might help Naru and Mai more by pushing them together. Haha, poor Henry, I kinda feel like I'm going to be mean to him. But ya, hopefully he'll know not to go after the boss's girl.

EverlastingRyo oh Mai isn't fluent in English in this story, she knows a bit, but it'll improve as we go along. Hmmmm, I kinda wanna finish while I'm still on top you know? I don't wanna push it too long, I might make another story where Mai lives in England but I'm probably not going to keep this one going.

dancingfingers, oh I feel like they should be called that. hopeless puppies. Now I feel bad for them.

thearistcrat, oh I actually kinda covered that in chapter...24. When Gene comes to visit he questions her as to why she and Naru aren't together. She says they are too similar, that Naru thinks she is him and he refuses these answered. Mai finally admits that she is afraid that Naru has, and never will love her. Even if Gene was still alive or never existed Naru would hold no romantic attachment to her, which in turn, terrified her. I'm sorry if this didn't come across as strongly as I would have liked.

Ellabellaboo124, nahhhhhh. LOL, Henry is interesting, but I'm secretly rooting for Naru. Heheh


End file.
